The Silver Ring
by Blue Coloured Roses
Summary: Ginny Weasley has become the object of many a mans desire since she started her 6th year, even turning the head of a certain Slytherin, as well as afew others including The Boy Who Lived & a member of the ministry of magic. Currently being Rewritten! R
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Purebloods

**Small note before we begin, yes I have read all the Harry Potter books to date and yes I know the result of Half-Blood prince but Dumbledore is alive and kicking in this story, and it is my story and I can write what I want so HA! Make sure you review, I want to know what you think.** _Blue_

_**Chapter One: The Missing Purebloods**_

"Ginny dear will you pass the butter please?" said a tired voice from across the table. Ginny looked up from her book, '_Quidditch Through The Ages', _at the tired face of her father before smiling sweetly and handing the butter dish over the snoring form of Ron to the older man.

"Thank you sweetheart" he sighed, spreading the golden butter on his toast and taking a bite. Ginny continued watching him, noting how sunken his eyes looked and how pale he was. This must have been the first time he'd eaten anything for days, he really was busy at the ministry and was never around, not that she was surprised with all the terrible occurrences due to Voldemorts return, but she loved her father dearly and missed having him around.

"RON! WAKE UP! There is to be no sleeping at the table young man!"

Ron sat bolt upright at the sound of his mother's high pitched scream, god Ginny couldn't wait to get out of Grimmauld Place and away from all this noise and hectic ness at the Orders headquarters! She didn't see why they couldn't live at the burrow. She missed her room and the calmness of the surrounding countryside; the bustle of the city unnerved her, not to mention the cramped conditions of the house. Everyone was always under someone else's feet.

"Mum, I'm absolutely knackered! Will you give me a break?" Ron moaned, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Ginny smiled evilly, "well that serves you right for staying up all night and making out with your girlfriend, really you two should give it a bloody rest, I am in the next bed you know…"

"Ginny language, and YOU," Mrs Weasley snapped rounding on very red-faced Ron, "There is to be no monkey business under this roof, especially in front of your sister! When you get to Hogwarts this evening you can do as you please but whilst you're under the same roof as your parents I expect you to treat them with some respect young man."

Ron scowled darkly at Ginny before eating the full english breakfast Mrs Weasley placed in front of him. Ginny laughed to herself, god Ron and Hermione really were taking chances! They'd only been together for 2 weeks but they were very open about the fact they were together that was for sure.

"Morning Gin" Harry yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley's face lit up at the sight of him, "Harry dear, I made you a large breakfast. You've got to keep your strength up now you're in your final year, the hardest and most exhausting of them all, not to mention the fact that you have other matters to worry about…" she finished awkwardly, placing the plate down in front of him and placing a motherly kiss on his forehead. Harry gave her a tired smile before wolfing down his breakfast.

Ginny peeped back over the top of her book to watch him. Things had changed between them, that was for sure. She no longer felt the butterflies fluttering when she looked at him. Yes he was handsome with his emerald eyes, dark raven locks and shy smile but there was _something_ missing. They had spent the entire summer together hanging around casually and she couldn't say that she actually fancied him, let alone loved him, well, not in that way anyway he was more a brother…, yes brother Harry…

"Ginny are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Yes... no. What?" she gabbled, frowning deeply. Hermione was now sitting directly opposite her with an annoyingly knowing smile on her face, and wafting a letter in Ginny's face.

"I said it's great that Professor Sprout is so impressed with your herbology skills that she's moved you into the seventh year class, now you'll have some extra credit when you eventually apply for that all important job and you can come and keep me company now these two aren't taking it anymore," she added indicating the two lads next to her stuffing their piggy faces.

Ginny chuckled, trying not to sound too proud of herself. She knew she deserved to be in that class, she'd worked her arse off to get full marks throughout her 6th year, finally it was paying off to work just as hard as the bushy haired brunette sat opposite.

"Oh looks like the post is here Arthur," Mrs Weasley said as the daily prophet rattled its way down the chimney before dropping onto the hearth in the kitchen. Mr Weasley scooped the paper up and laid it flat on the table. Ginny returned to her book and was reading about how and when the Chudley Cannons formed, when suddenly her brother's voice rang out through the quiet kitchen.

"BLOODY HELL!" he shouted, pointing at the cover of the daily prophet. Ginny peeped over her book at the headlines and lowered the book in shock. The main headline read:

"ANOTHER PUREBLOOD FAMILY GONE AS PARKINSONS FAMILY TAKE OWN LIVES" full story pages 2 to 3.

"The Parkinsons?" Mr Weasley whispered curiously, "Molly dear didn't you have a Parkinson in your year at school? I'm sure you had Alistair Parkinson's wife Augusta in your year at hufflepuff?"

"We had a Parkinson in our year dad, Pansy Parkinson" Ron said snatching the newspaper off the table and turning the page to pages 2 and 3, "Can't say I'll miss her though…" he added under his breath, frowning as he read.

"RONALD WEASLEY WE DO NOT MAKE COMMENTS LIKE THAT!" Mrs Weasley roared, rounding on Ron. Her face was red and blotchy and her nostrils were flaring angrily as she beheld her youngest son. "You will have respect for the dead, even if they did make mistakes in life…" she added menacingly, wafting her wooden spoon at him. Ginny, Harry and Hermione gave each other a nervous look before turning back to a now extremely sullen Ron.

Mr Weasley took the paper back and read the article whilst everyone stared at the front page, watching the picture of the Parkinson family portrait scowl down on them all. Pansy was sat next to a younger boy, who also resembled a pug and behind her her parents, who looked snide and angry. There was another large caption below the picture asking the question, "_Can this have a connection with the missing purebloods?_"

Ginny frowned, what was that about? Hermione had obviously been thinking along the same lines as she frowned too and pulled a confused face before asking, "Mr Weasley, what does that caption mean? What about missing purebloods?"

Mr Weasley frowned too and looked at the front page before sighing somewhat jadedly and continuing his examination of the article. For about 10 more seconds he said nothing whilst he read, and then he folded the paper in half and slipped it under his arm. He rubbed his eyes wearily before considering the curious faces in front of him.

"I was hoping they hadn't found out about that just yet down at the Prophet but I should have known it would only be a matter of time. This is what has been keeping us even busier then we are thanks to, well, you-know-who…" he added darkly scowling at the name, "a lot of wizards, notably purebloods, are going missing and its not just those who are _his_ side, some on _our_ side are disappearing too. There isn't enough information to know for sure if they are missing or if they have simply disappeared purposefully due to present circumstances. We have had some alarming reports though, all very recent I might add, of young children being taken from their homes…and not just young children, children of yo-"

"Arthur that's enough" Mrs Weasley snapped from the sink, the angry look on her face once more, "you've already told them enough and you'll get in trouble at the ministry if you say anymore"

"MUM!" Ron shouted looking indignant, "Why can't we hear the rest? If dad's said too much then surely a bit more wouldn't hurt!" he cried, his eyes boggling at his mother in sheer frustration. Ginny felt the blood drain from her face. This was awful. Children being taken from their beds like the ones in muggle storybooks her dad used to read to her as a child, the mere recollection of them frightened her.

"GET UP STAIRS NOW! ALL OF YOU" Mrs Weasley suddenly screamed, tears pouring down her face. Hermione looked from the older woman to Ginny in shock before rising out of her seat and slipping out of the room. Ginny and the others followed suit, biting their lips and not daring to utter a word before they were safely upstairs. They all slipped into the room the girls were sharing and looked at each other in shock for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Bloody hell… I've never seen mum so angry..." Ron whispered, looking across the bed at his sister. Hermione placed a soothing hand on his and interlaced their fingers together, resting her head on his broad shoulder. Ginny watched this simple exchange between the two of them and suddenly felt very alone indeed.

"I can see why she would be, she's worried about you and all of us," Harry said rationally, scratching the back of his hand where the words '_I will not tell lies'_ was etched into his smooth skin. "You are all in enough danger as it is as well as being one of the most well known pureblood families there is." He added, looking at them sadly. Ginny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder without really meaning to, she needed some contact though, anything to erase the lonely feeling.

Harry looked into her brown eyes before giving a small smile and looking at his best friends. Ron nodded glumly and Hermione sighed wearily before placing a soft kiss on Ron's cheek and placing a few more things in her trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Come on Ron, we'd better pack too, we'll be off in an hour or two…" Harry sighed, as Ginny slipped her hand from his shoulder. Ron sighed too and followed his best friend out of the room. Ginny heard Ron ask if he could go on Harry's firebolt when they got to school and she heard Harry give Ron a manly slap on the back as approval before the door closed. Hermione looked up from her packing and saw the look on Ginny's pretty face, she knew that look well, and it was the one used when worrying about men.

"Ginny, if you want to talk to me you know you're always welcome to…" she said, sitting down next to the redhead and stroking a strand of curly hair out of Ginny's face. Ginny smiled happily, Hermione was like the big sister she always wanted but never got.

"I know 'Mione, thank you…" Ginny said kindly, giving Hermione a small kiss on the cheek before picking up a bundle of clothes and placing them in her trunk. Hermione smiled at the youngest Weasley before picking up a sock and throwing it playfully at her back. Ginny gasped in mock shock at the older girl who was already throwing more socks before throwing her own socks back, small giggles erupting from both the girls as they waged their war.

**What do you think? Review review review!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Interesting Train Ride

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/locations apart from those created by myself. **_

_**Chapter Two: An Interesting Train Ride**_

"Has everyone got everything?"

"Mum… MUM! I can't find my scales have you seen them?"

"They're wrapped up in that purple silk bag Ron, and do _try_ NOT to holler, we don't want Mrs Black screaming the place down."

Ginny listened to the shouting as she sat waiting in the parlour of the house, feeling rather proud of herself for packing everything efficiently and swiftly… as well as fitting in a quick sock war to boot. At least next year there would be no mindless rushing about as she would be the only one attending Hogwarts out of the Weasley Clan until one of her many future nieces or nephews became old enough… and dare she think it, her own children.

"Ginny dear, have you packed everything? We'll be leaving soon," Mr Weasley asked as he walked into the parlour, looking somewhat forlorn due to the previous hours conversation. Ginny placed her book gently in her satchel and nodded to her father, giving him a reassuring smile as she did so.

"Right, everyone come on we're leaving RIGHT NOW!" Mrs Weasley bellowed into the hallway just as Harry and Ron came thudding down the stairs, trunks banging along behind them. "Honestly boys, do keep it down…" she said again, tsking and giving them disapproving looks; Ginny sniggered quietly behind her hands at the irony. Oh to get out of this place and into some fresh air!

Mr Weasley strode out into the hallway with Ginny following behind and unlocked the door to Grimmauld place. Outside in drizzly rain stood 2 elegant looking ministry cars, chauffeurs holding the trunks open, umbrellas in hand. "Come on everybody, into the cars," he said gently, holding his arm out to the 3 ladies, indicating that they enter first.

Ginny climbed into the car and admired the plush leather seats and how easily everyone fit in despite the normal car appearance. Within minutes they were speeding down the road, heading out of the gloomy street whilst dodging the traffic and 10 minutes later the looming form of Kings Cross station came into view.

"Come on everybody, out we get, quickly though! The sooner you're on the platform the better…" Mrs Weasley urged whilst grasping tightly onto the elbows of her daughter and Hermione, steering them through the busy black and grey crowd of commuters. Ginny shot Hermione a concerned look whilst they hurried along. She chanced a look behind her where she saw that they were being escorted by at least 6 members of the order.

As they approached the barrier, Mrs Weasley stood guard whilst the girls melted through to the other side where the humongous train was waiting, steam billowing out of the funnel. Ginny took in the scene before her. There were people milling around on the platform, some hugging friends they hadn't seen for the last 6 weeks, some eyeing up others they liked the look of, and if Ginny wasn't mistaken, an increased order presence. Scanning her eyes over the vast crowd, Ginny soon spotted Luna Lovegood talking with Neville Longbottom and started to make her way over to them both when her mother grabbed her softly on the shoulder.

"Ginny dear, please promise me you'll be careful this year wont you, don't go putting your self in danger… just keep your head down, concentrate on your studies and have a good year my love," She whispered, enveloping Ginny in a tight, maternal hug. Ginny squeezed her mother back and peeped over her shoulder where she saw Harry engaged in a similar hug with Tonks, who had charmed her hair to be a vibrant shade of Emerald green. Ginny looked into her mother's eyes and felt sad at the tears that threatened to spill out from her tired blue eyes.

"Ok mum, I promise," she whispered back, giving Molly a reassuring smile before pecking her gently on the cheek and doing the same to her father, who hugged her softly, stroking her soft brazen tendrils. She picked up the handle of her trunk and followed her brother and the rest of the trio onto the train. As they walked along the corridor Ginny glanced into various compartments, looking at who was in each one. The feeling of loneliness returned to her as she surveyed many a couple snuggled up together, hands held, heads touching. Everyone had someone from the looks of things, couples were snuggled up or holding hands and she felt the lonely increase tenfold.

Sighing, she turned to face the hallway again and unexpectedly collided with her brother's back, causing her to lose balance and crash backwards onto her arse, dazed. "Watch where you're going Granger… you _filthy_ mudblood…" further up the corridor came the drawling voice of the infamous blonde haired Prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy.

Noticing one of the group missing Harry peeked behind Ron and noticed Ginny sat in the middle of the corridor. "Ginny are you alright?" he asked as he dutifully stepped aside to let Ron rush past him and grab the front of Malfoy's robes. Frowning at the pain in her bottom, Ginny looked up at the people in the corridor before her and saw that Draco Malfoy was looking right at her, and stood towering beside him was Blaise Zabini, who was giving her a look she couldn't quite decipher. Suddenly and rather surprisingly to both herself an Harry he walked towards Ginny and took her softly by the hand, helping her to her feet whilst the others watched in complete shock as he did so. Ginny quickly looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, and then down to her hand that he still held ever so gently, yet firmly.

Ginny granted him a small smile before in a flash of red hair and black robes Ron grabbed the front of Blaises robes and slammed him against the corridor wall, ripping her hand, and her gaze, from his.

"RON!" Ginny shouted angrily, watching in shock as her brother whipped out his wand and waved it threateningly in the Zabini's face. She looked pleadingly at Hermione to intervene, who looked just as horrified as she did.

Although Ron was a good couple of inches smaller then the Zabini it did nothing to change his resolve. "Don't you ever touch my sister again you Slytherin scum…" he hissed angrily, his face glowing in anger as he brought the wand closer and closer to Blaises face, who actually looked rather calm at being thrown around, as if this was simply a daily occurrence. Ginny glanced quickly over at Draco to watch his reaction at his friends distress, and was stunned to find him looking at her an undeniably appreciative way, his silver eyes wandering over every curve on her body, drinking in her newly matured appearance.

"RON! LET HIM GO NOW! As Head Girl I can put you in detention for a month if you don't drop him right NOW!" Hermione bellowed, finally coming to her senses and walking up to the two men, standing arms and legs akimbo and as a result looking alarmingly like a much younger Mrs Weasley. Ron looked from the cool face of Blaise to that of his enraged girlfriend and with a grunt he dropped his hands from the expensive robes and stormed off down the corridor, tugging his trunk roughly behind him in agitation. Hermione gave a unfathomable sigh and looked jadedly from Harry to Ginny before running after him, her long brown hair swinging lazily as she did so.

Blaise watched her go too with slited eyes before turning to the remaining Gryffindors. "You better tell your Weasel to watch himself Potter, otherwise I wont let him get away with it next time…" Blaise hissed to Harry, scowling darkly at him. Ginny watched as he skulked into the empty compartment next to them and slumped down into an empty seat, watching the countryside whiz silently by through dark eyes. Ginny, whose eyes had never left Draco suddenly noticed that he was glaring menacingly at Harry, who seemed to have noticed his line of sight.

"Come on Gin…" he grumbled, taking her forcibly by the hand and pulling her down the corridor after her brother and Hermione. Ginny chanced a swift look over her shoulder and saw Draco and Blaise watching her ever so raptly before they disappeared finally into the compartment.

Draco closed the door as he watched Potter drag the youngest of the Weasley's after her hotheaded brother and his girlfriend. What had just happened there? He couldn't believe that he'd been oggiling a Weasley very openly in front of his worst enemy and that he had been caught. Well, it wasn't oggiling if someone was on the floor when they shouldn't be… right? Then why hadn't he been able to tear his eyes away?

'_She's a blood traitor Draco'_ he warned himself. '_Then again' _he throught_, 'she does look very appealing indeed… even for a Weasley_…'.

Shaking his head at his very disturbing thoughts Draco threw himself in the seat opposite Blaise, smirking at the other boys indignation.

"What a fucking wanker!" Blaise shouted angrily, his chocolate brown eyes scowling in pure anger at the window. Draco scowled too, sweeping his slender hand back through his blonde hair that had flopped over his silver eyes.

"I know Blaise… I know. Then again what would you expect from a family that lives in a barnyard, a bunch of fucking savages." Draco drawled, smirking in amusement as Blaise looked down at the front of his robes and dusted them off in disgust. "I am shocked though Blaise that you were brave enough to actually touch one…" he added, examining his cuticles with a smug look on his face.

'_Not that I'd mind being the one to have touched that vixen'_ he thought suddenly. Bloody hell! Where had _that_ one come from?

"Draco you know full well that I was being a gentleman, after all I have been brought up with 'the most impeccable breeding'" he drawled lazily, rolling his eyes in sarcasm at his blue-blooded ways.

"Whatever…" Draco replied, stretching his legs out on to the seat in front of him. Blaise regarded him quickly out of the corner of his eye, shrugging his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Well… you have to admit mate," he started slowly "she has grown up _a lot_ over the summer, hell even I would dare to venture there…" said Blaise as he smiled darkly to himself, imagining the orgasmic delight of having Ginny pinned beneath him. Draco snorted under his breath at his tone but said nothing more on the matter; he was finished with thinking about the youngest Weasley… for now. He looked into his satchel, found the daily prophet there, and read the article about the Parkinson's. Blaise looked up from his lap and frowned down at the family portrait on the front page as Draco read.

"Blimey, has the prophet only found out about it now?" he asked his friend, who peered lazily over the top of the paper, "it happened over two weeks ago… and bloody good riddance if you ask me. That stupid bitch was always running around trying to shag everything under the sun, and not to mention, win your wintery heart Draco" Blaise said with a laugh, shaking his head at the numerous attempts the pug faced girl had tried to lure Draco into her room with lurid outfits and sickly sweet love notes, and not to mention the stalking.

Draco scowled at the Zabini before closing the paper and placing it beside him. "She was a grade A slag that was for sure, the biggest I ever knew." He conceded, flexing his muscular arms absently. "Merlin knows what the idiots were thinking killing themselves over a random raid… just because the aurors had searched their bloody house for dark artefacts it doesn't mean they'll actually find any – that is if they managed to hide them away. Probably didn't though. Stupidity at its best… idiots…" he drawled, shaking his head in sheer disgust. At these words Blaise shot Draco a fleeting glare before picking the paper up and hiding his head behind it. Draco missed the look; someone was outside the door.

"Alright Draco, Blaise?" asked a voice from the doorway. Draco glanced up and saw two boys standing there looking as chiselled and handsome as ever, one with deep black hair, eyes and skin, and the other with dirty blonde hair, creamy white skin and hazel eyes. The Malfoy inclined his head to them both as they stuffed their trunks roughly into the storage bins and sat down beside the two friends.

"Alright Jacob, Matt?" Blaise nodded, returning to his paper.

"What mischief have you two been up to already? We were originally settling into a compartment further up and heard Weasley and the Mudblood having a right row about how you touched his sister Blaise." Matt gabbled with a smile, leaning forwards listening intently, hazel eyes shining with mirth. Blaise, his cool demeandor abandoned, threw the paper on the floor, his face red in anger.

"I didn't _do anything_ for FUCK sake I just helped his Weasel sister up from the floor when he put there in the first place!" he shouted, ignoring the laughs from the other lads.

"oooooooooooohhh calm down woman… still, I don't blame you mate, she is hot…I've heard others say it too, I'd have my hands all over her" Jacob breathed in his deep voice, nodding his head in agreement to his own statement. Draco found himself scowling this comment angrily before recovering himself and looking out of the window. Matt nodded his head in concurrence before letting out a cheeky laugh before roughly pinching Blaises arm under the armpit.

"Ouch you fucking prick GET OFF!" he bellowed, furiously punching the other boy's arm with his good arm.

"So Draco… how many hearts do you think you'll end up breaking this year?" Jacob asked, watching Blaise and Matt punch each other in the arm aimlessly. Draco smirked at his slight reflection in the glass before turning back to the others.

"Well I'm not quite sure yet, I was thinking about starting with your girlfriend…" he drawled mockingly, blocking the playful punch coming his way. Draco laughed as he watched the other boy scowl darkly at him. "Where is Gabriel anyway? I would have thought you two would have been shagging the whole way here?" he asked, watching as Blaise gave Matt a dead arm.

Jacob rolled his eyes in aggravation. "She's with Lindsay and Eloise, they're still really upset about Parkinson." He replied, scratching his black Mamba tattoo on the back of his hand. Draco rolled his eyes too, wasn't anyone else glad that the stupid bitch was gone?

"Hey Draco, bet you _50 galleons_ I can beat you in 10 moves…" Matt said in a singsong voiced as he pulled out his wizard's chessboard.

Draco smirked smugly at the challenge before uncrossing his arms and legs and settling down to play his friend, trying his very hardest to ignore the unforgettably gorgeous body of a certain redhead who refused to leave his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Not a Weasley

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places._

**Once again, big thank you, thank you, thank you to all reviewers, you guys are fantastic! **_Blue x _

_**Chapter three: Surely not a Weasley!**_

Ginny stepped off the Hogwarts express feeling slightly angry, a little bit curious and extremely confused! What the bloody hell had happened on the train? The family's and she supposed _her_ worst enemy and his, well, rather admittedly handsome Slytherin sidekick were… well… being _nice_, a little _too_ nice. Her head was swimming with what ifs and whys to try and explain their weird behaviour. Had they simply grown up? and as a result, grown out of their frankly childish taunting and vindictive comments? Ginny frowned at her own reasoning - she wasn't so sure it was that easy for a kneazle to change its spots.

"Here Ginny," Harry said in front of her, handing her the handle of her trunk, which he had very kindly just gotten off the train for her.

"Thanks Harry," she said absently, granting Harry a small smile before turning her attention to the students around her. Unless it was her wild imagination, she had the distinct feeling that her ears were burning. There were many different people glancing her way, and unless Ginny was mistaken the majority of the spectators were noticeably male students. The redhead felt her self blush as she noticed a few of them raising their eyebrows in a way Ginny wasn't too sure she liked. What was wrong with people? What was wrong with _her_? Ginny glanced away from the inquisitive eyes, and walked after Harry, who had noticed nothing.

Thankfully a distraction presented itself in the form of Colin Creevey, who was waving at her cheerily from the door of a seemingly deserted carriage up ahead. "Over here Gin! We've saved you a seat as seeing as though we missed you on the train!" he shouted.

Ginny turned to say goodbye to the trio to find that at that precise moment they were climbing into one of the other carriages with Luna Lovegood and Neville. Rolling her chocolate eyes and shrugging a 'whatever' she flashed Colin a cheeky smile and jumped into the carriage, leaving her luggage where it would be carried up later by house elves.

As she shut the door, she glanced out of the carriage window and thought for a glimmer of a second that she caught Malfoy and Zabini watching her from further down the line. Not wanting to stare, or indeed confirm her suspicions, she quickly averted her eyes and turned to her awaiting friends.

"Gin Gin its great to see you! Tell me all about your summer…" Colin said, flashing a smile before enveloping her in a great bear hug. 

"Hey get off you big pansy," Ginny said through a giggle, pulling herself out of his arms. Letting out a small chuckle she filled her friends in on all the adventures she had undergone in the long 6 weeks she had just left behind.

**IIIIIIIIII**

The great hall looked just as stunning and as enchanting as ever as the students sat beneath it talked with friends and told jokes. The sorting was to begin any minute, much to the distaste of the other years.

"I wish they would bloody hurry up!" A deep voice sounded within the middle of the Slytherin table, the speaker placing his head on his crossed arms in frustration amidst the chatter surrounding him.

"Chill Blaise, you'll be stuffing your face soon enough." Jacob sighed, his eyes nodding from exhaustion.

Draco, who tired of such trivial whining turned his attentions elsewhere, and perhaps a little too instinctively, his eyes landed on a girl sat at the Gryffindor table. He watched as she laughed and joked along with that Creevey boy who used to worship potter in his younger days, noting how her smile increased with each silly motion he made as he told his joke_. 'How can she laugh at such a whelp'_ he thought bitterly as she threw her head back, obviously amused at whatever pathetic joke he'd told her.

"I am so _so_ starved! Argh!" Blaise huffed again under his arms before sitting upright and letting out an aggravated sigh. Annoyed, he glanced down the table towards the entrance of the great hall and as he did so he noticed two _very_ attractive fifth year girls watching him with flirtatious eyes. Blaise couldn't help but smirk to himself, and allowed the girls a cheeky wink, causing them to erupt with excited giggles as they talked furiously behind their hands to each other.

Matt and Jacob rolled their eyes and snorted with laughter as they watched the exchange between Blaise and the girls. "Well we've been sat here all of… 2 minutes I would say gentlemen, that it seems that we've all spotted who we're going to be shagging tonight…" Matt said under his breath, grinning mischievously as he indicated to his left with a sly finger; an attractive sixth year was giving Matt a deeply suggestive look indeed. To the girls right sat Gabriel who gave Jacob a radiant smile, which Jacob returned handsomely.

"That is, all except Draco, who seems to be gazing at…" Matt turned around just as Draco tuned into the conversation, '_Shit_' he thought, tearing his eyes away from the redhead, but he wasn't quick enough as Matt let out a slow chuckle of surprise. "Oh ho ho! Ginny Weasley, the weaselette of the weasels!" he said with a mock shock, ignoring Draco's hard silver eyes that were the only indicator within his composed face that he was angry.

Jacob shook his head in amusement at Matt's taunting before giving Draco a questioning look. "Draco mate, surely not a Weasley!" he said with a derisive laugh under his breath. Draco rolled his eyes and looked away from them all to the teachers table, shaking his head in pity as his friends laughed.

Blaise, tearing his hungry eyes away from the Fifth year girls, frowned at the comment before surreptitiously glancing over Matt's shoulder at the youngest Weasley. He watched as she examined her cuticles, obviously just as bored as he was at waiting for the feast. Her face was soft and her features dainty, she was much too beautiful to belong to such a poor family. A candle hovering over head cast a gentle light onto her flaming red hair, making her glow almost angelically. Truly she was a beauty.

Draco, who had grown tired of ignoring the others sniping remarks about the Weasleys, turned back to them with a smirk. "Think whatever you want about it, but I can tell you this my friends… _if_ I ever _did_ bed that Weasel I can see those stupid smiles being wiped clean off your faces, only to be replaced by jealous ones…" he said dangerously, scowling his silver eyes before letting a grin of satisfaction swim across his face as his friends eyes momentarily narrowed angrily. The sound of the great hall doors swinging open interrupted the uneasy silence; McGonagal was leading the frightened first years towards the stool that would decide their fate at Hogwarts.

"Draco mate, before I forget..." Jacob whispered, as the hall fell silent, "I want to try out for the quidditch team this year so let me know when you book a date for the tryouts. Joel Handley is the new Ravenclaw captain and I've heard he already has a team lined up, as has Hufflepuffs Newcomb." He added before turning back to the sorting. Draco nodded thoughtfully to himself before picking out Joel Handley sat at the Ravenclaw table, and before he could stop himself he felt the slightest of green-eyed pangs pass through him as he noticed Joel's line of sight….

**IIIIIIIIII**

After the dreary sorting and the fabulous eating the students received their timetables from their heads of year. Ginny took hers and noted her timetable, feeling happy at her schedules arrangement. The day was arranged so Ginny would have two lessons in the morning and then a free period before and after lunch and then another lesson after that, which she noted was 7th year Herbology.

'_Great, that means I have around 4 hours to catch up on any homework or last minute study! As well as laze around' _she thought to herself, giving a small, satisfied smile.

"Ginny what free periods did you get?" Colin asked, holding his timetable next to hers and peering over her shoulder. "Aw would you look at that! We both have that extra hour before lunch free to chat, what a shame for you…" he laughed.

Ginny giggled and elbowed the boy in the ribs, ignoring his mock coughing fit. "Colin mate are you coming?" a male voice shouted further down the table. Ginny glanced up and saw Colin's best guy mate Steven and his other friend Callum waiting for him.

"You go ahead. I'll speak to you later," Ginny said with a smile, before turning around and almost colliding head on with a tall Ravenclaw boy. Glancing up she noticed he was looking expectantly at her, a soft brown eyebrow arched in amusement. Much to her chagrin Ginny felt her face begin to grow steadily hotter under his hazel-eyed stare.

"Hey, my names Joel Handley." The boy said with a casual yet confident voice, holding his hand out slowly to Ginny. "And I _think_ your name is Ginny Weasley…" he said with a cute smile as Ginny placed her delicate hand in his. The redhead flashed a striking smile back, before giving a nod of ascent.

"That's right!" she replied, as he slowly let go, "Erm, what… what can I help you with?" she asked awkwardly, knowing she shouldn't really be making him feel uncomfortable by questioning him seconds after meeting him. Joel smiled back, apparently expecting such an answer, ignoring her gracelessness.

"Well I just thought I'd come and introduce myself to a fellow classmate, I'm in seventh year Herbology and I'd heard that you'd been advanced from sixth year so I, er, thought I'd just say… well, 'hi and welcome to seventh year Herbology!'…" he gabbled with a lopsided grin. Ginny felt her heart jump slightly as he flashed her another smile. _'Gosh he is so cute…'_.

"Ginny are you coming?" a familiar and forcedly calm voice sounded behind her. Ginny glanced over her shoulder to see Ron standing there, a suspicious eyebrow raised whilst Hermione watched on in apparent amusement whereas Harry stood watching Joel with a small scowl. _'Great timing as usual Ron…'_

"Handley" Harry nodded curtly, as did Ron, knowing that the quidditch rivalry had to be maintained - especially between rival team members.

"Potter, Weasley." Joel bit back, "Hermione" he added nodding kindly and smiling her way. Ron gaped his mouth in shock and balled his fists up in anger at Joel's geniality.

"Hi Joel, hope you had a good summer… we'll see you in Herbology tomorrow." Hermione replied, walking up to Ginny and looping an arm through hers, indicating an end to the meeting.

"See you tomorrow, it was nice meeting you Ginny…." Joel added with another dazzling smile before walking towards a group of waiting friends stood behind them all. Ginny bit her lip modestly before glancing enquiringly back towards Hermione, who simply flashed her eyes in a knowing way before guiding her friend swiftly out of the hall.

Ginny peeked over her left shoulder at her red-faced brother, and watched as he gave Joel's back a rude gesture before turning to Harry and talking furiously about Ravenclaws quidditch practice timetable, and how Gryffindor would need to train harder and faster to ensure success.

Unfortunately for her, she did not spot the person she bumped into as she squeezed through the door.

"Sorry…" she breathed as her head flew around. Her eyes widened to great chocolate orbs for the second time that day as came face to face with the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4: Herbology

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter characters or places. _

_**Chapter Four: Herbology**_

Draco Malfoy sat in his own private room within the Slytherin dungeon, a privilege granted only to those who had 'head' status. He still wasn't entirely sure why Dumbledore had chosen him for the task of head boy, but who knew what the headmaster was thinking? He had his own potty reasoning that few could understand.

Draco warmed his hands against the warm fire that was roaring away in the hearth, deep in silent conflict. There were many different thoughts floating through his mind… and they were namely thoughts of his father. He had received no contact from him for well over a year. Lucius has disappeared mysteriously after the incident at the ministry, and when Draco had questioned his mother about his absence, she simply replied that he 'had business to take care of and would be away for a while.' Thankfully, as a result of his absence he and his mother could breathe much easier. Socially, he knew that Lucius would want him to keep up appearances and fulfil any necessary dark tasks in his stead, but quite frankly Draco was fed up with taking orders from the longhaired prick. For the first time he felt he was free, and he took much comfort in the fact that he could do as he pleased for the meantime. He was the new master of Malfoy Mansion, and he was finally in charge of his life… however lonely it may presently be. He let out a jaded sigh, letting his mind wander.

Draco glanced up into the fire, trying with all his might not to compare the colour of the flames to that of a beautiful young red head. The Malfoy swept an restless hand through his hair, trying to focus his attention elsewhere. However hard he tried he found it hard to free her from his mind. This would not do at all to think about a Weasley in such a way….

'_Draco… snap out of it for fuck sake…'_ he told himself, sweeping another hand through his hair in agitation. Why couldn't he just let it go? He'd seen many a pretty girl around school, yet none of them had ever managed to send him into such a flurry before. He didn't like it. One bit.

He thought of the night they had returned to school. Six uneventful days had passed since he had beheld the beauty of the youngest Weasley. Annoyingly he could remember every detail of her body perfectly; the long and lustrous curly red hair, thick and glossy, begging to be stroked. Then there was her beautiful face with dainty yet perfect features… her eyes an intriguing chocolate brown flecked with the brightest of gold, her rosebud lips full and a deep, healthy pink. And Merlin above her body! She was rather small in comparison to her brothers; at a guess around 5'5, but well formed with womanly curves that threatened to burst through her second hand robes.

As much as he hated that she invaded his thoughts, a small part of his being longed to see her again. For the last six days he had only seen her around once or twice - that was until earlier today when he was walking across the courtyard towards his Transfiguration class. He spotted her walking across the grass towards the castle away from the green houses with that _wanker_ Handley, both of them enjoying some private joke. He had felt that same green eyes pang that had over powered him when he saw Handley watching Ginny at the feast rear its ugly head once more.

'_Draco, you have to get over this… for Merlin's sake she's a Weasley! The poorest of the poor, the lowest of the low… a mudblood lover…'_ he told himself as he watched the fire dance to a silent tune.

A small knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he commanded, glancing lazily at the door. A petite blonde seventh year stepped into the room, her long hair swishing behind her as she turned around to close the door. As she turned back to the Malfoy she slowly undid the clap on her cloak, and with a shrug of the shoulders it slid from her body and onto the floor, revealing a velvet black underwear set. Draco ignored her seductive stare and glanced once again into the fire… watching as the flames twirled and jumped. "On the bed…" he commanded once more, rising from his seat and draining the rest of the butter beer he'd been sipping slowly. After depleting the bottle he threw it into the fire, causing it to smash and make a few embers to spit back out into the luxurious room. The girl flinched as he did this and felt her heart race wildly in anticipation of what was to come… tonight was going to be very fast paced that was for sure.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"So… Ginny…" Hermione grinned as she joined Ginny in the greenhouse the following day, plopping herself at the bench she, Ginny and Joel had taken to sitting at together. Ginny glanced up from the textbook she'd been skimming through and looked at her friend with a questioning look. "Tell me how are things going with you and Joel?" she asked, straight to the point, slinging her bag down and quickly taking out her books for the lesson, an excited look on her face.

Ginny cheeks tinged pink before shaking her head in amusement at her friend. "Nothing at all Mione, we're just mates." She glanced across at the seventh year who was clearly not buying it. "Come on woman, I've only known him for a week!" she said incredulously, biting her lip nervously as she thought about it. Ok… so she _did_ fancy him… he _was_ gorgeous and, from the way he'd been acting, he was interested in her. Only the other day Joel had hinted the other day that he wouldn't mind spending some time alone with her away from the confines of the classroom. But what was their relationship? She wasn't too sure how she felt about the possibility of him becoming a boyfriend….

"Ginny, he likes you… a lot." Hermione said very matter-of-factly, snapping her out of it, "I've sat here watching the both of you and let me tell you something, a week or no, sometimes my hair goes static at the electricity between you!" she giggled, as Ginny shot her a confused look. The brunette rolled her eyes. "Never mind…" she said with a snigger behind her hand.

"And what are you two giggling at?" a voice sounded behind the girls. Ginny glanced behind her and watched as Joel approached the bench and sat beside her, an inquisitive eyebrow raised. Hermione arranged her face into that of composure, opened her textbook to today's chapter, and began 'reading'. The youngest Weasley tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as Joel gazed into her eyes, she could feel her pulse begin to thump slightly.

"Nothing you'd want to know about… _girls stuff_…" she lied smoothly. Joel gave a snort of derisive laughter before shaking his head at her and taking out his books.

"Good afternoon everybody," Professor Sprout said as she struggled through a large bush at the front of the class. As she did so the door to the side of the green house sprang open and the members from Slytherin house walked in and took their seats on the bench in front of Hermione Ginny and Joel. "Nice of you to join us you three," she grinned, watching as the two boys and the girl took their seats. Ginny kept her eyes on the back of the raven headed boy who sat down in front of her - if Blaise Zabini thought that it was ok for him to watch her when ever he pleased she would certainly take the same privilege.

"Now everyone! In today's lesson we will be dissecting and drawing sap from Devils snare. So," Sprout added turning to the chalkboard and tapping it with her wand. A sketch of a thicket of devils snare appeared along with a cross section of a particularly thick trunk. "Who can tell me one of the uses of Devils snare sap?"

Hermione raised her hand slowly on Ginny's right whilst Joel did on the left. Blaise also raised his hand somewhat lazily. Ginny tore her eyes away from his annoyingly handsome frame and looked to the one currently seated to her left.

"Mr Handley," professor Sprout said with a kind smile. Joel lowered his hand and smiled warmly back at the teacher.

"Devils snare sap is an extremely dangerous substance, especially when combined with dragons blood. It is mainly used in the dark arts as a poison due to the fact that the victim dies instantly due to an immediate formation of a blood clot in the brain. As a result of this no poison is present in the digestive or circulatory system which makes it incredibly hard to ascertain cause of death."

Ginny raised an impressed eyebrow; he certainly knew his Herbology that was for sure. Professor Sprout smiled and nodded excitedly, "precisely, take 20 points for Ravenclaw. Now… can anybody tell me why we have to be extremely careful when extracting the sap and why," she paused, reaching down to something on the floor and producing an old muggle breathing apparatus, and bio-suit, complete with oxygen tank and face mask "We will be needing this."

Hermione's hand shot into the air, she wasn't about to let this one slide. Sprout nodded at her ignoring the hands of the Slytherins in front of her. "Go ahead Miss Granger,"

"Devils snare sap is extremely dangerous when inhaled or upon exposure to the skin. The fumes from the sap are so hazardous that if they enter the blood stream from the eyes it can cause instant blindness, and if inhaled it can cause lung paralysis."

"Well done Miss Granger! Take 20 points for Gryffindor."

Ginny gave Hermione an impressed face, causing the older girl to giggle and nudge her arm. Joel gave the girls an inquisitive stare and poked Ginnys leg under the table for an explanation, making the redhead jump a mile out of her skin.

"Joel you crazy man!" she whispered, her heart fluttering as he laughed at her surprise.

"Sorry Ginny," he whispered, glancing down at her lips and then up into her golden brown eyes. Ginny gazed back at him, finding herself lost within his hazel ones, completely ignoring Hermiones snigger at their moment. "Ginny…" he suddenly whispered, "Will, will you go to Hogesmeade with me next weekend?" he asked giving her a small smile. Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat, certain she'd stopped breathing all together. She felt her cheeks redden slightly under his gaze.

"Yeh ok … yes …" she breathed back, giving him a small, reassuring smile and tearing her eyes away from him to face Professor sprout, who was telling the students to come and gather some breathing apparatus each.

"Allow me ladies…" Joel said with a cheeky smile as he stood and walked to the front of the class, with a notably bouncier step to his stride.

Hermione leaned into Ginny's ear and whispered one word, "Electricity…" before rising out of her seat and helping Joel carry the apparatus back to the table. Ginny just sat there feeling excited as well as annoyed at the older girl, _'she knows too much for her own good that one….'_

**IIIIIIIIII**

After class the three Herbologists strolled across the grass in the autumn sun, laughing about the muggle bio-suits and how they'd all looked like 'astronauts' as Hermione had called them.

"So what are you up to this afternoon ladies?" Joel asked as they paused on the grass to let him tie his shoelaces. Ginny glanced inquisitively across at Hermione whilst he looked from one girl to the other.

"I've got a Head meeting with Dumbledore to go to soon, which means Draco Malfoys company for the majority of the afternoon." Hermione said, rolling her eyes to the heavens.

"I pity you," Joel said seriously, standing upright and patting Hermione's shoulder in mock reassurance. "The biggest wanker if ever there was one, really, what a self-conceited prick…" he grumbled, sweeping a hand back through his short black hair. He looked at Ginny for reassurance to his claim but she was watching something over his left shoulder, a nervous look on her face.

The 'Self-conceited prick' himself Draco Malfoy was headed straight for them, and judging by the angry scowl on his wintry face, he had possibly heard every word. Joel spun around and watched him approach, an arrogant smirk clouding his features. The Slytherin stopped when he came within a few feet of the small group and gave Joel a look that would most definitely kill before forcing his head away to face Hermione. Ginny bit her lip nervously as he walked closer to the girls, he was only a matter of inches away from her when he stopped again and for some unexplainable reason, she could feel her heart pound wildly in her chest.

"Granger," he said inclining his head slightly, "are you coming to the meeting?" he asked stiffly, trying not to glance to his left where Ginny stood well within his reach. Hermione raised a shocked eyebrow before glancing at her two friends and then back to the Malfoy.

"Erm, yes I am." She answered uncertainly.

"Good, shall we go then?" Draco asked again, wondering why he was trying to muster every bit of politeness he could.

Joel stood scowling openly at Draco, not liking the fact that he was stood between him and the beautiful redhead, who was currently blushing at her proximity to the blonde git. Draco stood a good three inches taller then him at around 6 foot and was as handsome as all the girls said he was. He knew one thing; if Draco chose to be he could become a threat. Glancing down at his watch he cursed inwardly, he was running late for Potions. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you ladies, I'm late for potions, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, forcing a smile onto his face and giving Ginny a quick wink before whirling around and jogging towards the castle. Draco scowled darkly at his retreating back, his silver eyes emanating anger.

Ginny chanced a look at Dracos extremely handsome face and noticed his hard glare, glancing momentarily at Joel's retreating form, and suddenly, for some unexplainable reason, she felt an undeniable pang of shame overwhelm her. Shocked at herself she turned to face him again and felt her face grow hot as he turned to look directly at her. For what seemed an eternity their eyes were locked and Ginny felt a tremendous shock travel right through her the likes of she had never felt before as she gazed into his pure silver pools.

Draco felt his heart pound as he looked at her… Merlin she was so perfect! He couldn't quite believe that he was stood there staring right into her mysterious brown orbs. Suddenly he felt a surge of desire shoot right through him and for one faltering second he nearly reached out for her. _'Bloody hell snap out of it!'_ a voice sounded within as he finally managed to tear his eyes away from hers to face Granger, who unfortunately seemed to be giving them both an extremely curious look.

"Come on then Granger, lets get this over with," he commanded, although his voice lacked its earlier hardness as he held out a hand indicating ladies first. Hermione nodded her thanks and gave Ginny a fleeting look that she couldn't quite read before walking away from them both and into the castle. Draco watched her go through suspicious eyes before slowly looking back to Ginny, unable to move away from her.

Ginny stood rooted, watching him watching her, unable to move herself. Draco glanced quickly after Hermione and then around the deserted grounds before slowly bringing out his wand. Ginny eyed it warily for a second before, astonished at what happened next….

The Malfoy flicked his wand in a circle, muttering a gentle incantation under his breath. A second later a beautiful red rose appeared and hovered gracefully in the air in front of him. Draco plucked it delicately from the air and held it out to the flabbergasted redhead. Ginny held out a shaking hand and took the flower from him, knowing that surely she must be dreaming this… Then, without warning, Draco leant forward and whispered quickly in her ear,

"Your Ravenclaw isn't the only one who knows a thing or two about Herbology…" before whirling around in a flash of black robes and following Hermione into the castle, completely dumbfounded at his own actions.

Meanwhile, stood out in the grounds Ginny stood rooted to the spot, one thought running through her confused mind…

'_BLOODY HELL!'_


	5. Chapter 5: Ashamed

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places._

_**Chapter 5: Ashamed**_

It was Saturday morning and Ginny was sat in her dormitory feeling very _very_ confused. In her slender hands she held the red rose that she had received yesterday. She was examining it between her fingers, delicately tracing the fragile petals with the softest of touches, admiring the perfect beauty of the flower.

'_Why did he give this to me?_' she thought to herself, bringing the flower to her nose and inhaling the perfumed fragrance. It smelt wonderful, so fresh and natural, the exact qualities that had first attracted her to the subject of Herbology. It also reminded her of The Burrow and the surrounding countryside that enveloped the property. A small smile floated across her rosebud mouth, only to be replaced with a look of pure confusion.

What was going on with these men? She thought of Joel's handsome tanned skin, raven hair and hazel eyes and her heart gave a small leap. Glancing down at the flower once again an image of Dracos striking, chiselled face replaced that of Joel's and her body burnt with an unseen fire. The same yearn-filled grasp that took her the previous day stirred something deep the redhead, and she felt a strange tingle within her abdomen.

Taking her fingers away from the rose Ginny looked up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "What the bloody hell is going on in the world!" she cried out, dropping the rose on the bed and grabbing her pillow, hiding her burning face, the ghost of a smile around her mouth once more as she thought of silver and hazel.

**IIIIIIIIII**

The week seemed to fly by and the following weekend approached all too quickly for Ginny's liking. She was so confused about men, they were unfathomable she was sure of it! Ever since Joel had asked Ginny to go to Hogesmeade with he had been twice as nice as before and had started to flirt with her very openly in Herbology, much to Hermione's amusement.

However, ever since Draco had given her the rose, she had not seen him around once, not even seeing him in the great hall at meal times. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

On the Saturday morning of the 'date' Ginny was stood at her mirror attempting to tame her wild curls. Looking up from the glass she glanced happily across at the rose. It still looked fresher then the day he had given it to her, and Ginny could not help but smile to herself as she beheld it.

"What to wear…" she asked the empty room, turning away and scanning the contents of the closet. _'Better not wear a skirt, it looks cold today'_ Ginny thought, glancing out of the tower window. She decided on a pair of black jeans and knee high flat boots that would provide extra warmth. _'Now the top…'_ she looked again, deciding on an emerald green ribbed sweater that clung to her curves beautifully. Nodding in finality she dabbed on some mascara and ran some black pencil kohl eyeliner on her bottom lid to frame her eyes.

She took a deep, steadying breath and threw a casual black cloak around her, placing her purse deep in the pocket. _'Rearing and ready to go,'_ she mused with a smile, feeling happy with her appearance. With one last check of the room she turned to go and allowed one last look at the rose, and to her astonishment she felt that same shameful feeling pass up through her like a chill. If she were to admit it, then she felt almost… well… _guilty _for going out today with Joel. She shook her thoughts and feelings away quickly wondering what the hell was wrong with her before turning out of the room.

Descending the dormitory stairs she glanced around the common room at everyone. They all seemed dressed for a day of exploring Hogesmeade, winter cloaks were donned and smiles were flashing all around the room in excitement. "Gin!" a voice sounded over near the fire. Ginny found her way over to the voice and smiled as Colin grinned back at her, he had one of his other close girlfriends Sarah sat between his legs on the floor and from the looks of it he was trying to braid her hair.

"Hey guys, what are you up to today?" she asked, watching Colin struggle over the plaits.

"Hogesmeade, wanna come?"

Ginny smiled apologetically, "Sorry guys but I'm supposed to be going with, erm… someone else…" she finished lamely, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment; boy was she in for an interrogation later!

"Who?" Sarah asked immediately, looking at Ginny's appearance, noting her glowing cheeks. She let out a small chuckle as Ginny gave her a look and waved a goodbye to the others, "see you," Ginny giggled, walking out of the common room before Colin could stop and humiliate her.

Colin watched her go disbelievingly, "Ginny!" he yelled to her retreating back, only to be met with the slam of the portrait as a reply. Shaking his head in amusement, he tugged on Sarah's hair, "Girls!" he grunted, settling down to finish his weaving.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Ginny walked down the grand staircase and into the entrance hall where Joel was waiting patiently, a small satisfied smile on his face. _'Aw he looks so cute,'_ she thought as she noted his casual appearance, which consisted of a black cloak and jumper with dark coloured jeans and white trainers. Joel smiled as he saw the beautiful redhead approaching him, giving her an obvious yet appreciative once over.

"Hey Ginny. You look fabulous," he said, coyly putting his hands in his jeans pockets under his thick black robe. Ginny smiled shyly at the comment, feeling her heart race slightly as she looked into his hazel eyes.

"Thanks," she replied nibbling apprehensively on her lip, "Erm, shall we go?" she asked indicating with a nod the door through which the students were having their permission slips checked by a cantankerous and cold-infested Filch.

"After you" Joel replied holding out a courteous arm, watching the redhead walk ahead. They made their way to the back of the queue and Ginny couldn't help but feel a bit awkward as most of the people standing there were couples, holding hands, arms linked and obviously eager to escape the castle. Joel smiled reassuringly at her obvious unease, and offered her his arm, keeping his hand in his pocket. Ginny looked down and coyly took the offered arm, her face glowing once more. _'Merlin why do I have to blush so much… I must look so naïve.'_ She thought, nibbling nervously on her lip as they handed their slips over for inspection. As they stepped away Ginny was shocked to find that same guilty feeling begin to gently ebb away at her. She shook her head roughly, what the bloody hell was the matter with her?

Ignoring the feeling, they walked arm in arm away from the castle and down the lane and the conversation soon turned to yesterdays task in Herbology, which consisted of birthing new flobberworms, and as they eventually entered the small village, they were laughing at how disgusting and quite frankly, how useless flobberworms actually are.

"Where shall we go first?" Joel asked, pulling her closer to him as they negotiated the busy high street. Ginny could feel his radiating warmth as she snuggled against him and felt comforted by it. For once in her life she felt that was anything but alone.

"Lets go to Honeydukes, I could do with a big tray of fudge," Ginny said decisively, her eyes dancing in happiness. Joel gazed into her cheerful face and felt his eyes softening under her kind gaze; Merlin this girl was stunning.

As they approached the infamous sweet shop Joel removed his hand from his pocket and gently took Ginny by hers, feeling a small wave of satisfaction as she accepted the contact. Ginny smiled gratefully up at him as he politely opened the door, feeling her heart give a little jolt as he gave her a small, cheeky wink back.

As he held the door open for her, Joel shot his eyes to a group of lads nearby and gave a smug smirk at whom he saw. Checking Ginny was safely browsing the sweets he gave the silver-eyed boy who had been watching the whole exchange between the two of them the infamous 'bird' before laughing and stepping into the shop after the beautiful redhead.

Over the way a bark of indignation sounded into the street. "Did you just see that!" Matt growled, his head snapping around to face those scowling countenances of his friends, "Handley just gave _us_ the bird! What a fucking _dickhead_!"

Draco felt himself fill with a cool hate for the Ravenclaw captain as he turned back to his friends. He could feel his fists shaking at his sides; his fingers itching to close around Joel's perfectly formed neck. _'How dare he even touch her…'_ he thought angrily, jealousy enveloping him like a blanket. So Ginny was out on a date with him eh? _'How could she even stoop to such a level…'_, he thought angrily, feeling his jealousy growing despite himself.

Jacob and Blaise who were stood behind the other lads looking at a small quidditch supply shop scowled darkly at each other and went to step around Matt and Draco, obviously aching to start on the Ravenclaw captain.

"Wait…" Draco called out, causing them to look around at him, "We'll get him later. Come on lets go for a drink…" he added, stomping away towards The Three Broomsticks. The three Slytherins looked wistfully back at the shop before shrugging and following the Malfoy towards the local wizarding pub. Little did his friends know the trouble Draco was having trying to control the beast within that threatened to burst forth and kill if he ever let his guard down.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Later on that afternoon after some more shopping and plenty of flirting the young people were enjoying some more light-hearted banter. "So, I've just told you all about my wonderful control freak family. Now… tell me all about yours…" Joel asked the young red head that was sat next to him as they chilled under a large willow tree located at the edge of a wooded area and next to a small meadow, not far away from the shrieking shack. Ginny popped another piece of fudge into her mouth, savouring the sweetness before replying.

"'At do 'u wan' to o'?"

"What was that, I think you had something in your mouth…" Joel said with a laugh, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Ginny's ear. She felt her face glow slightly at the contact, self consciously re-tucking the strand behind her ear.

"Sorry," she giggled, "What do you want to know?"

"Well… what do they do?" he offered, glancing down at Ginny with a kind smile whilst gently placing a possessive arm around her shoulder, helping himself to some fudge. Ginny gave him a small, bashful grin, noting that once again he was slowly giving her more and more bodily contact now that they were alone.

"Well… my brother Charlie works with Dragons in Romania, he loves it out there, he cant get enough of it," she said with a grin, noting that his arm which was beginning to pull her gently towards him, decreasing the distance between their bodies. "My brother Bill works in Egypt at the moment, he's a code breaker. His main job is to explore the ancient pyramids and try to break any spells the Egyptians might have cast over them. Personally I think they should just leave them alone, surely it's not worth getting blown up for." She added with a nervous laugh, gazing up into Joel's eyes that were at this current moment in time, looking at her with brazen seductivity.

Ginny bit her lip coyly under the scrutiny, watching his handsome face carefully. '_He's going to kiss me… oh Merlin, oh Merlin…'_ she thought excitedly to herself as Joel stared deeply into her wide brown eyes, bringing a steady hand slowly up to her face and cupping her cheek gently.

"Merlin… you are so, so beautiful Ginny…" he whispered, causing Ginny to redden right to her roots and demurely bite her lip. She let her eyes flutter shut as his face inched closer and closer to hers until the space between them closed and she felt his soft, warm lips press gently against her own. She felt her stomach tremble slightly in excitement as he kissed her, he was so confident and passionate but better still he tasted of fudge.

As they settled into the kiss she felt the brush of Joel's tongue against her lips, asking her for entrance. She complied gently and as she did so she felt the hand that was hung about her shoulders move slowly downwards towards her curves. _'Hmmm not so fast…'_ she thought to herself, turning her chest more towards his body and out of his groping reach.

Instead of backing up, however, Joel took this as an opportunity to lay her down on the cold earth, and deepen the kiss even further, his tongue swirling madly about her mouth. Ginny felt her stomach tighten nervously and she frowned as he placed a knee right between her legs. _'Whoa slow down…'_ she thought, as he began to hold her face even tighter with the hand that was cupping her dainty cheek whilst the other snaked its way stealthily down to her pert rump. She opened her eyes momentarily and noticed that Joel still had his firmly shut, his soft hazel eyes hidden, a small frown knotting his brow in evident frustration.

Then all too quickly things were out of control.

Joel swiftly removed the hand that was cupping her cheek and replaced it roughly on her left breast, his hand furiously tugging at the sweater. Ginny's eyes flew open in horror and she glanced downward and watched as his hand ripped open the top and slipped under her bra. _'No no no…this is all wrong… stop!'_ she thought to herself, her hands pushing wildly against his chest. Joel ignored her futile attempts to release him and began to grip her body tighter and tighter, his arms holding her fast, preventing her from tearing any part of her away from him. She tried to push him, kick out at him and even bite his lips but he was crushing her face into his.

'_Oh Merlin someone help me!'_ she thought desperately as his knee pressed harder between the V of her legs, his hands gruffly groping the soft flesh of her bosom. _'I didn't want this…'_

Then, without warning, Joel pulled her body up as he began to stand and pushed her roughly away from him, sending her flying backwards onto the ground. Ginny felt her head pound in pain as her skull connected with the hard earth. A deep blackness began to envelope her sight and she let out a weak sob before slipping out of consciousness.

Above the feeble form of the redhead Joel stared down at her in dismay, his eyes rounded in terror as he came back to his senses. What had he done? How could he have let himself get so carried away? "I'm sorry… I'm… I'm sorry…." He gabbled, taking two shaky steps back from her unmoving form.

"Hey! Handley!"

'_Merlin help me…'_ he thought to himself as he suddenly heard a gruff voice shout his name. The Ravenclaw recoiled as he turned and saw the Slytherin foursome stop and begin to walk towards them, curiosity and dislike etched on their handsome features. He felt sick as he recognised them….

**IIIIIIIIII**

Draco Malfoy stopped walking along the trail to the patch of woods the Slytherin group usually haunted on trips their to Hogsmeade. He turned to his left and frowned at the scene in front of him; Joel Handley was acting very strangely indeed. "Hey! Handley!" he shouted, watching as the other boy turned to face them slowly. Draco glanced around at his friends, an eyebrow arched inquisitively. Matt, who was standing next to him, raised a curious eyebrow in response. "What the fuck is he up to?" Draco asked himself, ignoring the others and starting to walk towards the apparently alone Ravenclaw captain, a confused frown clouding his features. Wasn't he supposed to be with Ginny?

Matt, Jacob and Blaise gave each other perplexed looks as they walked after the Malfoy. Suddenly Matt turned towards the others, a delightfully evil look on his face. "Hey! Lets get that wanker… we'll have to teach him a lesson for thinking he can get away with insulting us…" Matt whispered under his breath, a look of excited anticipation dancing upon his tone.

As Draco neared, the look on Joel's face caused a jolt to strike in his chest. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He watched as the Ravenclaw visibly shook with fear as they got steadily closer, his confident air abandoned; eyes flickering between him and something on the groundThe Malfoy picked up speed… dread beginning to fill within him….

"We'll get that fucking prick…" Matt whispered once more, rubbing his hands together dangerously as he gave his two friends a hungry look. "What the hell Draco?" he blurted out upon colliding with the back of a very still Malfoy who was rooted to the spot, his cool face contorted into horror. "Draco mate what's th…" Matt's voice died away as he stood beside his friend and looked at the scene before him.

Joel Handley was stood under a vast willow tree and at his feet, eyes closed, her gorgeous face red and tear stained, the green sweater she wore ripped, lay Ginny Weasley.

Draco couldn't move… he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could only stare at the beautiful face before him in revulsion as he surveyed the scene before him. The beast within him began to growl dangerously and before Draco could stop himself, he let out an inhuman roar of anger and ran towards the Ravenclaw, tackling him hard to the ground. The others watched in astonishment before running in to help their friend who was punching every bit of Joel that he could reach. The Ravenclaw was frantically trying to block the heavy blows pounding into his body. However, as Draco glanced up to see his approaching friends, Joel took advantage of his pause to raise his legs up and kick the Malfoy off him.

Winded, Draco sailed backwards and landed with a sharp thud on the ground, his head crunching on to the frozen soil; swimming from the strike. Shaking the pain away he glanced up and saw Joel jump to his feet, whose breath was coming out in sharp, painful rasps. Then suddenly he turned and ran away into the forest, the three Slytherins chasing after him, wands drawn. A wild "YEEE HAW!" escaped Matt's lips as they all thudded away into the darkness leaving the meadow in complete silence.

Draco could hear the blood pumping past his ears as his head pounded, and he shook the pain away, glancing around him to get his bearings. A small moan to his left drew his attention and he watched as Ginny slowly began to stir, her hands flying to her eyes to cover out the harsh white light of the clouds. Jumping immediately to his feet, ignoring his own tenderness, Draco strode over and stood over the redhead, feeling anger burn at his soul as he noticed her ripped attire.

Shaking her head at the pain, Ginny noticed the tall shape towering over her and for one second she let out a saddening sob as a hand came down towards her, fearing its touch. When no such contact came the redhead glanced up and felt her heart twang with humiliation as she beheld the silver orbs of Draco Malfoy. Letting her unshed tears fall, Ginny tore her eyes away as she gripped the offered hand tightly, not daring to look up into his handsome face as he hoisted her to her feet; she felt ashamed of herself for appearing so weak in front of him. Ashamed he had seen her this way.

Draco felt a pang of sorrow pass through him as he heard her small cheerless sobs. She looked so fragile, so innocent. Pulling his hand away from hers, he gently unfastened the clasp of his cloak and with a swirl of black he wrapped it around Ginny's fragile form. Ginny tugged it around her gingerly, trying to ignore the fact that part of her left breast was on show.

Draco turned his face away to save what dignity remained, unsure of what to say or do next. Ginny chanced a look at him as he turned away and felt a fresh wave of tears fall down her face. Upon hearing her renewed sobs the blonde haired Slytherin turned to her once more and placed a gentle hand on her own.

"Don't cry anymore. It's ok. I'm… I'm here…" he soothed awkwardly, gently pulling her into his chest, feeling his heart race as he felt her body fit snugly against his. He leant down and rested his head delicately on hers, planting a soft kiss on her crown. Ginny, feeling his comforting warmth hugged him tightly, burying her head in his chest her sad sobs muffled against the fabric of his jumper.

Draco stroked her hair softly with his hand, noting, despite the graveness of the situation, the silky smooth texture of her wild flaming locks. "Please, don't cry… I'm here..." he appeased again, planting another soft kiss on her head. Ginny let out one last snuffle before her eyes were once again enveloped in darkness, her knees giving way to shock.

Feeling the redhead sag against him, Draco bent down and scooped her up easily into his arms; she was as light as a feather. He glanced down at the youngest of the Weasleys and he felt a powerful surge of responsibility and possession rush through him as he beheld her, weak and innocent in his arms.

"I'll look after you." Draco whispered firmly, allowing himself one last look at her fragile form before striding across the small meadow clearing in the direction of the castle.


	6. Chapter 6: Angelic

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or places._

_**Chapter six: Angelic**_

Draco Malfoy sat in his private room once more in front of a roaring fire, a bottle of butter beer in hand, his silver eyes glued firmly to the redheaded girl who lay in a fretful sleep on his luxurious bed. He watched as Ginny kept frowning and whimpering in her sleep, the events of earlier this afternoon haunting her. He couldn't believe what had happened to her. How could Handley do that to her? Abuse such a beautiful creature, albeit a Weasley, but a beauty nevertheless. Draco balled his fists in anger. He couldn't wait to smack that wanker… again. From what he had heard from the others when they returned, the Ravenclaw captain had cried like a little girl and begged them not to hurt him, pleading himself guilty of not being able to control himself, but of nothing else, and wouldn't they have done the same if given the chance. A few well-placed kicks in the ribs from Matt had soon changed his tone.

Sighing and rubbing his sore head he continued to watch Ginny carefully. He could not believe that she of all the girls in Hogwarts was lying in his bed! He shook his head in dread… if only his father could see him now with a Weasley lying beneath the covers that a Malfoy had graced with his presence! Shaking his father out of his mind, Draco thought over the events of the afternoon, feeling drained.

He had managed to get Ginny back up to the school without any body noticing anything. He had stayed in the woods and completely bypassed the village, and unbelievably he had encountered no one on his walk up to and as he entered the castle, where, after a momentary decision, he had decided to bring the redhead to his private room where she would be safe until she awoke from her slumber.

Draco watched her, noting how her features looked soft in the glow of the fire. Her red hair seemed to reflect its fellow flame, making it look alive. Suddenly she rolled onto her back and shrugged the covers off herself a bit, all the while her beautiful eyes resting. The Slytherin couldn't help but give a small smile of amusement as he saw how dwarfed she looked in his huge black t-shirt; the sleeves almost came over her elbows.

Draco thought back to how he had managed to help Ginny in to the shirt when he had settled her onto the bed. He had carefully unzipped her muddy boots and gently taken them off before striding over to a magnificent dark oak dresser where he found a black t-shirt. As he had turned around to give it to her, a pang of pity had run through him as he noticed that the cloak had fallen open and her left breast was almost on show. At that moment he swore he would give the Ravenclaw captain just what he deserved when he next encountered him.

Placing her into the t-shirt had been a mixture of physical and emotional torture as he stripped off her ripped top, dumping it on the floor. He allowed himself only one moment to glimpse the fullness of her breasts and the beauty of her skin before placing her into the t-shirt and finally under the covers. Draco found that he had trouble curbing his smugness as he thought of those exposed curves residing under _his_ t-shirt; the mere idea had made his groin pang in excitement.

Sighing exhaustedly, Draco tore his eyes away from Ginny and glanced wearily at the large clock on the mantle, _'7.38 pm'_ it read. She had been sound asleep for around four hours now. His own eyes felt heavy but he refused to give in to his own fatigue lest Ginny wake up and need anything from him. He couldn't help but feel a small surge of contentment as he stole a glance back across at her, Merlin she was such a goddess.

Glancing wearily at the clock once more, which now read '_7.39 pm' _He decided that perhaps a nap wouldn't go a miss, as Ginny would probably be asleep for a long time yet.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Not too far away from the Malfoy a bleak conversation was taking place.

"Ah, my young man, so nice to see you again… I take it this means you've made your choice?" a sinister voice sounded into the darkness.

The figure nodded at the countenance in the fire. "Yes sir, I have." The young man answered, a slender hand pushing his hair out of his face. The figure raised an inquisitive eyebrow as the young man explained his selection to the older man, all the while an excited look flashed in the younger mans eyes.

The older man frowned thoughtfully as the young man crossed the room and sat down expectantly, finally silent, awaiting his appraisal for his choice.

"If you insist this ring is your preference. It shall be completed. Well done young man, well done indeed." He breathed, giving the young man a curt nod before his face disappeared from the fire in a whirl of flames.

**IIIIIIIIII**

'_Oh…. My head…where. Where am I?'_ Ginny thought hazily to herself as she fluttered open her eyes. They felt all puffy and incredibly sore from where her mascara had run into them, and not to mention rather heavy from exhaustion. She blinked them a few times to bring them into focus. Directly above her she noticed a green canopy, twice the size of her normal red one. She turned her head gingerly to the left where she saw a large oaken door and a humungous dark oak dresser. She followed a slow path to the right taking in the luxurious dark wooden panelling and green wallpaper. _'This is beautiful…'_ Ginny thought, her eyes scanning the large desk in front of the dark window before her brown eyes finally came to settle onto a pair of high wing backed chairs. In one of the chairs a certain someone was presently sleeping very soundly.

That certain someone being a very handsome Draco Malfoy.

Ginny slowly sat up, her head pounding in protest as she did so. _'He looks so sweet… almost angelic…' _she thought to herself with a tiny smile, savouring this rare opportunity to appreciate Draco whilst he wasn't looking right through her and turning her spine to jelly as a result. His hair, the brightest of blondes, was much shorter then he had worn it over the last 6 years; it suited him better than having it long. Letting her eyes wander down she noticed how nicely his body was toned, and how his bulk had filled out nicely to match his height. A glint of a reflection above him caught her eye and she noticed the large mantle clock above the fire. _'10.42pm'._

She frowned, confused, before glancing dimly down at her top; suddenly she felt very guilty as the reason that she was lying in the Prince of Slytherin's bed came flooding back to her. A small tear escaped her eyes and rolled gently down her soft cheek as she replayed the events miserably within her mind. Joel Handley, her sweet handsome Joel had tried to rape her.

Stifling a sob, she looked back across to the sleeping form. '_What must Draco think of me…'_ she thought, looking at him forlornly. Her heart gave a loud thud as she watched him sleep, a calm expression of peace on his normally cool features. _'He must think I'm pathetic…'_ she mused tragically, her thoughts suddenly on all the other prettier girls that he must of had in his bed.

'_The better girls' _she thought in a pitiful rage.

Biting her lips to quieten her sobs, she threw back the covers and swung her legs silently over the side of the bed, turning her back on the sleeping Malfoy, all the while sad tears spilling down her delicate face.

As she pulled her boots over her jeans she quietly turned and stared at Draco. As if drawn by some unseen force she slowly approached him, all the while her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Gosh he was such a beauty when you were close enough to appreciate him. His features were so perfect the gods themselves must have made him. Any naïve person might have thought him an angel, however those who knew better thought differently. Holding out a nervous hand she gently swept a few stray hairs from his face, a sad smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as he gently slumbered on. Taking her hand away, Ginny brought her head down towards her chest and inhaled the intoxicating fragrance coming from the t-shirt, a gesture that sent more fresh tears spilling down her face as she thought of the handsome man before her and the tragedy of the fact that he would only consider her to be a pathetic Weasley.

Weak.

Striding inaudibly to the door, she roughly pulled on her cloak and opened the oaken barrier, peering out into the corridor. This corridor appeared to be completely private and from what she could guess, the corridor beyond was that of the main dungeon corridor. Thankfully it was silent and empty. Chancing a quick look back at the Malfoy she felt very ashamed at herself for sneaking away into the night after he had saved her, with not so much as a thanks given on her part for his help, and of depriving him of his bed. She bit her lip nervously as she watched him slumber on through deep breaths, his head no lying at a funny angle.

She owed him a thank you. Big time.

Looking down sadly once more she crept through the door and vanished into the night, leaving her rescuer alone in darkness and solitude.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Have either of you seen Ginny today?" Hermione asked the lads sat in front of her as they played a furious game of wizards chess. Ron grunted a quick no in reply and Harry shook his head giving Hermione a polite look of acknowledgment before returning to the game.

"Argh! you two are hopeless! You could be a little more concerned about your sister Ron" she said, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. She was supposed to be meeting the youngest Weasley in the library for the rest of the chilly Sunday afternoon so they could 'work'. However Hermione did not intend to talk about Herbology, she had done all the work set anyway. She was keen to know all the juicy details about the 'date'.

Frowning thoughtfully she declared to the deaf ears of the boys that she was "going to find her…", running up the stairs to the 6th year dormitory. She knocked carefully on the door, listening intently for any sound. "Gin?" she asked with uncertainty, poking her head around the entryway. She glanced at Ginny's bed and glowered in confusion as she saw it was empty and had already been made. She gave the bathroom door a fleeting look of consideration but decided against knocking unless one of the other girls were in there. Sighing, she walked out of the room and back down to her boyfriend and best friend. Deciding that maybe she should try the library, Hermione picked up her satchel and walked out of the common room and away from Gryffindor tower.

Little did she know that in the 6th year dormitory bathroom Ginny Weasley sat in a hot bubble bath, her fingers delicately twirling the red rose through her fingers, small tears falling down her face and into the rose scented water below.

'_I must look so pathetic to him…'_ she mused wretchedly to herself, once more inhaling the natural fragrance of the beautiful flower before dropping it onto the floor beside the bath. She forced the palms of her hands into her eyes, hoping to shut out the world and all of its vicious endeavours. Sniffling she suddenly grabbed the loofah on the side of the bath and began viciously rubbing away at her skin, hoping with all her might that she could erase the dirty touch prints of Joel off her… as well as the scent of the only Malfoy, that was stirring up such an emotion within her that she thought she might burst with the pain.

**IIIIIIIIII**

As Hermione walked through the library entrance she gave a kind smile to Madame Pince before weaving her way through the tables and chairs and numerous bookshelves to the spot Ginny and Hermione often sat talking. She gave another heavy sigh as she saw she wasn't there. "Ginny where are you…?" she whispered under her breath, twitching her mouth in concern.

Suddenly feeling a presence Hermione glanced to her left and saw that the dark form of Blaise Zabini was sat almost out of view in a dark corner, and that he seemed to be scribbling furiously away on a small piece of parchment. Hermione moved one of the chairs to sit down and she did so she noticed Blaise visibly jump as it made a scraping noise on the hard stone. She gave him an apologetic look before taking her things out of her bag and placing them delicately on the table.

Feeling the brown eyes of the Zabini watching her, she glanced up and gave him a small smile. "Erm… I don't suppose you've seen Ginny Weasley sat here at all… she was supposed to meet me and I cant find her anywhere…" she asked, glancing hopefully in the direction of the entrance. She turned back to Blaise and raised an enquiring eyebrow.

Blaise kept an impassive face before shrugging slightly, "No I haven't, sorry Granger," he said, his heart giving a nervous jump.

Ginny wasn't anywhere to be found then where was she? Was she alright? Blaise found himself fill with a furious jealousy at a possibility he hadn't really wanted to consider… that she was curled up in bed in Draco's room, possibly with Draco curled around her holding her goddess like body. Looking back at the brunette across from him he suddenly had a rather deliciously wicked idea. Grabbing the scroll of paper he wrote down the words _'Silver Ring – unworthy due to collaborations with mudbloods_.' Before he quickly scribbled down his final comment and stood up, placing his ink and quill back in his satchel.

"Erm… see you tomorrow Granger" he said shortly, giving her a slight nod as he realised she had been watching him pack up. Hermione gave him a small smile back before sighing and turning to browse the shelf behind her. _'I'd better wait and see if she comes…'_ she thought to herself, settling down to read _'You and Your Kin_' by Barney Billshot.

Blaise Zabini glanced back at the library doors in frustration as he walked down the corridor towards the dungeons, his head racing with the possibilities that might present them selves after he sent his letter. But first, he had to deem whether its sending was of absolute necessity….


	7. Chapter 7: Tryouts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places 

_**Chapter Seven: Tryouts**_

The young man who was sleeping soundly in a high-backed leather chair felt his eyes flutter open. He looked up and took in his surroundings through bleary eyes Silver eyes. What time was it? He shot his eyes up to the window to see light pouring into the dingy room, and from what he could hear there was a soft pitter-patter of rain against the window. 'Great' he thought thinking of the days Quidditch team tryouts he'd planned. Rubbing his sore neck, he slowly glanced up, and noticed the unmade bed.

Draco frowned thoughtfully at it wondering why the fuck he had been sleeping in his chair before remembering the events of the previous day. "Weasley." He breathed, jumping up from the chair and over to the bed. It was completely empty. Glancing hopefully towards his private bathroom door he strode quickly around the bed and tapped gently on the door, listening carefully. "Erm… Ginny?" he asked with uncertainty, a large hand on the doorknob. Heart beating, Draco turned the knob and peered around the door. The bathroom was completely dark and very empty. Turning on his heel he surveyed the room. He blinked again, disbelief etched onto his handsome face.

She was… gone….

The young man felt a mixed wave of shock, concern and disappointment flow through his body as he stood walked over to the bed where the beautiful body of Ginny Weasley had lain that night. Her dainty head had left a small impression on the pillow, and without really thinking about what he was doing, he reached out a pale hand and took the feather filled sack, bringing it towards his face and inhaling the slight sent that remained.

Letting out a jaded sigh he turned and threw it onto the bed before deciding that a nice hot shower would do him the world of good, and as the Malfoy stepped into the large black marbled shower he felt a pang of longing flow through him that she was no where to be found. A small part of him hoped that he would not see her again; Merlin yesterday had been so awkward! How the bloody hell would he ever be able to look at her the same way again? Knowing what he did about her now. Yet as the Head Boy let the hot water cascade down his athletic body he felt a pang of desire pass through him as he thought about her beautiful face, and part of him knew that he would not be able to forget about the Weasley unless he knew she was at least all right.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Blaise was as bored as ever as he watched the Slytherin team tryouts. He certainly didn't envy any of them, as the small pitter-patter from earlier on had turned into a beast of a storm. However this had far from put any off the potential new teammates off. A group of at least 13 people had amassed in the Slytherin Common room, much to Dracos surprise. There were 3 places available on the team; 2 chasers and one beater were needed, and as Blaise watched them all whiz around from the ground below he thought some of them stood a good chance. There was only one obvious choice for beater and that was Martin McKendrick, a burly boy of over 6 foot who was built like a troll, fortunately he far from looked like one. However, there were so many strong contenders for chaser that they would surely need another tryout - that was unless Draco planned to stay out all day.

He watched as Jacob managed to avoid the two charmed bludgers and catch the ball from Dowell to put one right past the keeper. "Yeah Jacob!" he shouted, punching the air. Matt, who was already a beater on the team, flew over and gave him a high five, apparently oblivious to the storm swirling around him.

Draco, who had been watching from the upper tiers, gave a small punch in the air as Jacob scored and gave him a decisive tick before shouting out for the next applicant to go through the trial. He only needed one more person and then they'd have a team together to play Gryffindor in just less than 3 weeks time. The Malfoy sighed as he thought about the redheaded Gryffindor goddess. He hadn't seen her at any of the meal times and as far as he was aware she wasn't in the hospital wing. He supposed he could under stand her reasoning for staying away, however he had kind of hoped that she might have made some effort to say… well… _thank you_. The kind of act Draco had done for the Weasley certainly warranted some gratitude, even if he did say so himself.

Forcing himself to concentrate Draco turned back to the game, trying to ignore the beautiful face that kept swimming in and out of his mind.

Blaise, on the other hand would receive no such reprieve. As he reached down to grab another warm butter beer he felt someone staring at his back, glancing around he was surprised to see the windswept face of Ginny Weasley stood there, a slightly sheepish look on her red face. Dumping the unopened butter beer, he jumped down from the stand and walked up to her, his large hooded cloak protecting him from the rain.

"Erm, Hi…" he shouted awkwardly over the gale of the wind.

"Hello…" he heard a faint voice reply.

"Erm… shall we step into the changing room? It's shocking out here…"

"What?" she shouted back, her voice carried away by a gust.

Abandoning words, Blaise pointed to the changing rooms with a long tanned finger before walking out of sight of the quidditch pitch and into the warmth. Ginny, finally catching the drift followed him in, he face stinging from the cold rain that kept finding its way past her hood. When they were finally both inside, Blaise dropped his hood and turned to face her, watching as the redhead let the hood down on her obviously shabby cloak. Neither said anything for an awkward moment. Ginny was looking everywhere but Blaise whilst Blaise was simply staring at her, a small blush on his face.

Finally, after a few more moments Ginny broke the silence. "Erm… I was wondering if, erm, well… if you wouldn't mind doing me a small favour…." She said quietly. Blaise nodded a yes before realising she refused to look at him.

He cleared his throat. "Well… yes of course." Blaise replied, wondering what she wanted form him of all people. Even now as she was stood here before him completely wind swept and tired looking she still looked fantastic; he had to fight back the urge to touch her. Ginny finally granted Blaise's face a look and gave him a small smile, before placing a dark black bag on the floor he hadn't notice her bring in. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Would… Would you mind giving this back to – to Draco Malfoy for me? I just tried going to his room but he wasn't there…." She trailed off, her face tingling pink. Blaise felt his own face redden slightly too, yet he felt a twang of jealousy pass right through him. The redhead reached into the bag and pulled out a luxurious black cloak and held it out to him, a small grateful smile on her face. Blaise took the cloak from her silently but allowed her a handsome smile as he tucked it under his arm, hoping that his face didn't echo his conflicting emotions inside. For a moment their eyes became locked and Blaise felt another jolt pass through him as he beheld her doe-like orbs.

Ginny felt herself colour at the stare and after another minute she whispered a small "thank you" before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Blaise called, not really sure why he had done so. As she beheld him with her eyes once more he felt another shock pass through him. "Are… are you ok?" he asked quietly, taking a few steps towards her so they were around a foot away from each other.

Ginny hung her head sadly and after a moment gave a small nod, burying her hands uncomfortably into her robes. Blaise felt a pang of sorrow as he beheld her forlorn face, wanting nothing more then to reach out and take her in his arms. Deciding against it, he ran a hand through his hair instead. "That's good." He replied awkwardly, unsure of what to say next.

"Thank you Blaise." She said to the floor, before quickly pulling up her hood and hurrying out of the room before he could say another word. As he watched the door swing shut, the Zabini turned his attention to Dracos cloak he held in his arms, jealously welling up once more within himself. A sudden rage welling up inside him he stuffed his hands roughly into the pockets and within the left hand one he smiled in satisfaction as he found a note addressed to Draco.

Glancing around the changing room he chucked the cloak on a nearby bench and unfolded the note, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he read it.

_Draco,_

_I do not know what I can do to repay you, but I know enough to know that I owe you much gratitude for helping me. I'm not sure what would have become of me if you hadn't come across me, and, well, I guess I'm trying to say Thank you Draco Malfoy._

_I can understand if you do not wish to see me around to again, and perhaps that's for the best. All I can give you is thanks. _

_Kind Regards _

_Ginny_

_X_

Blaise crumpled the letter up in his fist, a dark look on his handsome features. Then without any warning the door of the changing rooms opened with a bang and a bunch of wet Slytherins came slouching in, their clothes waterlogged and heavy from the storm. Turning away from them Blaise stuffed the note hurriedly into his pocket before feeling a slap on the back from who he could only guess as Matt.

"Hey Blaisey Waisey, guess who made chaser…" he trilled, turning Blaise to face a very smug looking Jacob. Draco was stood next to him a smirk on his cool façade and the Zabini felt a spur of cool hatred pass through him as he looked at his annoyingly handsome face.

"Well done mate," he managed with a nod before plonking himself down on a nearby bench. Jacob plonked himself down opposite, looking extremely pleased of himself, ignoring the other murderous looks from the unsuccessful candidates. Draco, who had remained very quiet, noticed the black cloak on the bench next to him. He frowned at it thoughtfully, recognising it. Blaise felt himself pale as he saw him see it but looked away with a smug smirk as he remembered the conversation he'd just had with the redhead.

Draco felt his heart jolt as he picked it up. Ginny had been here, he must have missed her. Whirling around his eyes settled on Blaise, who was admiring his cuticles, and unless he was mistaken, he had the smallest of smirks tugging at his mouth. Scowling he stalked up to him, the movement drawing to other young mans attention.

"How did this get here?" he demanded, his cold eyes locking with the cool brown of Blaises.

Checking the others were out of earshot he stood up and faced up to the Malfoy, ignoring the questioning looks from Jacob and Matt. "she came by just before you came in as a matter of fact." He said coolly, raising a challenging eyebrow. Draco shot him a dangerous look. Blaise was playing with him, and if Blaise was playing with him then that meant he realised just how delicate the subject of the youngest Weasley was to the Malfoy.

"She came by to drop that off for you, that's all." Blaise said with a shrug, indicating the cloak before stepping around Draco and walking out of the changing rooms, the door banging with a loud SMACK! Draco let him go without a fuss; he would deal with this another time. Turning his attention back to the cloak he placed a hand in each of the pockets, hoping to find a note. Inside his face fell as he felt nothing there. She had said nothing to him. She had not thanked him. He felt a surge of anger pass through him, a silent fury of disappointment building up inside. Stuffing the cloak into his satchel him stormed off into the downpour, hating the fact that he had missed the redhead and that although she had not deserved what had happened to her, she was certainly proving herself to be an ungrateful bitch.

IIIIIIIIII 

Monday morning went very quickly for Ginny. No sooner had she stepped out of Transfiguration it seemed that only 10 minutes had passed and then suddenly it was lunchtime. As she walked down the corridor towards the great hall she felt her hands go very clammy. _'Come on Ginny, you can do this… you may not even see him…'_ she thought to herself in a vague attempt at reassurance. Her note to Malfoy had gone without reply, and in Ginny's mind that could mean only one thing… that he had no intention of contacting her ever again.

As she reached the enormous wooden doors she felt her stomach tense up in anxiety. She had dreaded two moments today, and lunchtime was one of those moments. Taking a deep and steadying breath she gently pushed the doors and speedily walked through them, trying not to look around at anybody as she walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny!" a voice towards the middle of the table sounded, "Over here."

She glanced up and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry sat there with Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. Taking a small breath she strode over to them and lightly sat down in the space Hermione created for her. Unfortunately for Ginny Hermione had decided to sit on the side of the table that faced the other houses, meaning one upward glance would allow her to see everyone in the hall. Keeping her eyes on her friends she reached for a glass of orange and gently began sipping it.

The older girl next to her watched her young friend in interest and slight concern. Ginny had never turned up to the library and Hermione hadn't seen her around for the rest of the day. "You okay hun?" she asked quietly as the lads smiled politely and said their hellos to Ginny before turning back to their conversation about the upcoming Gryffindor - Ravenclaw quidditch match. The young redhead gave a fixed smile before looking her friend deep in the eye and giving a very tiny shake of the head.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" she suddenly replied, keeping the eye contact.

Hermione flashed her eyes in concern before replying. "Yes I'm well thank you."

Ginny tore her eyes away from her friend and took another sip of orange juice, trying with all her might not to give in to curiosity and peek upwards. She looked on the table in front of her and noticed that today's edition of the _'Daily Prophet'_ was spread out on it. The headline read:

"5 PUREBLOOD FAMILIES FLEE AS ANOTHER 2 KIDNAPS OCCUR"

Ginny frowned in curiosity. "Hermione, what's that about," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the paper, taking another sip of juice. The other girl sighed deeply.

"Its dreadful Ginny, really it is. There's been two more kidnappings. Apparently two 18 year old girls were abducted from their homes whilst their families were drugged with a basic sleeping draught," Hermione said, raising a cynical eyebrow. "Anyway, both the families woke up and found their daughters had just… gone. One of the families featured are one of the five that have fled and gone into hiding. They fear for their son." She finished sadly as Ginny watched her pick up the paper, fold it and place it under her arm, much like her father had done on the morning they returned to school.

Ginny felt her heart sigh sadly for the two young girls, suddenly she felt very worried. "Did they go to Hogwarts Mione?" she asked quietly, looking up into her friends sad brown eyes. The older girl shook her head.

"No they both went to Durmstag. The article says that the families had chosen Durmstag over Hogwarts because they, ahem, 'Didn't want their daughters associating with people born into and raised within muggle communities'" she added bitterly, scowling. Ginny felt her jaw drop in shock, before scowling darkly herself.

"Were they, you know, deatheaters?" Ginny asked under her breath, flinching slightly as Ron let out an enormous bellow of laughter on her right.

Hermione glared knowingly, glancing upwards at what Ginny could only assume to be the Slytherin table before meeting her friends gaze once more. "Well, the article doesn't say so but I think they must have been. The family names are both connected with deatheaters. One of the family names was Rosewood, and they are related, believe it or not, to the Malfoy's…" she finished in a voice Ginny thought was very un-Hermione like.

The youngest Weasley felt her chest tighten as she heard the name and unwillingly she glanced across the hall in the direction of the Slytherin table. She scanned her eyes along the table, unable to see him anywhere. _'Thank Merlin.'_ She mused to herself, sighing quietly and closing her eyes as she took another sip of her orange.

Draining the glass she opened her eyes and felt her heart jump in shock as her brown orbs locked with cold silver ones. She placed the glass on the table and stared back, feeling her heart beat wildly in anxiety at the furious look he was giving her. Ginny bit her lip and looked down at the table, her face hot under his hard stare. _'He's looking at he like he used to… like I'm a pathetic Weasley…'_ she thought sadly to herself, remembering the electric feeling she felt when she last beheld those silver orbs.

"Gin, shall we go and look up that term we need for Herbology?" Hermione said suddenly, grabbing onto the youngest Weasleys elbow gently, a kind smile on her face. Ginny looked up into her eyes, feeling suddenly worried at the curious look the older girl had within them.

Glancing around at the surrounding boys, expectant expressions on their faces, Ginny nodded a yes before smiling sweetly at them all and following Hermione out of the hall as she waved Ron a small goodbye. When they had left the earshot of the lads Ginny suddenly frowned and hastily whispered, "Hermione I thought you had Arithmacy now..." into the other girls ear.

Hermione turned to her friend, giving a small lopsided grin. "I do, but some things are more important than numbers…" she replied with a warm smile, looping her arm through the other girls and heading away from the direction of the library and outside towards the privacy of the lake.

**IIIIIIIIII **

Draco watched as Ginny accepted Grangers contact and walked out of the hall. He had initially felt angry with her, but now he also felt angry with himself for giving her such a nasty look. Nonetheless he couldn't help but feel hurt at the stunning redhead's brazen ungratefulness. After all he had saved that stupid Weasley from rape… she could at least have been thankful that she had received any help at all from the Malfoy.

He had felt his heart skip a beat as she'd stared right at him from across the hall, looking as beautiful as always. Suddenly he felt very guilty indeed, as he replayed the motion of her hanging her head in sadness at his unkind glare. Draco had supposed that a large portion of him had been thankful to see that she was okay, as she'd walked into the hall. However, as soon as she started talking with Granger and not even bother to look up and acknowledge him he felt the same disgust for her ungratefulness over power him against his better judgement.

Sighing in aggravation at it all Draco felt the beast within growl a certain need to him. Making up his mind the Malfoy clapped a manly slap on Matt's shoulder as a goodbye, before walking swiftly out of the great hall and down the stairs that led towards the dungeons.

He needed some form of release.

On his way down the dungeon corridor the same seventh year blonde that had entered his room walked by on her own, and without a moments thought Draco grabbed her roughly by the hand and dragged her down his own corridor, kicking the door open and pulling her inside.


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicions

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places. _

_**Chapter Eight: Suspicions**_

Ginny and Hermione were kneeling in a patch of dark soil in the greenhouse, running their fingers through the earth over the seeds they had just planted for professor sprout. Ginny felt very calm as she felt the dirt sift gently through her fingers, it felt superb planting something into the ground, and in doing so, helping to create something wonderfully natural.

"I hope the match goes well this afternoon, I wont be able to stand Ron if we lost!" Hermione said quietly, smiling softly to herself as she watched a small pointy green shoot rise slowly but surely from the soil. Ginny watched her own patch expectantly, letting a big grin swim across her face as another shoot appeared in the earth. "Well," Hermione said, eyeing the two plants, "we've successfully managed to extract a healthy seed from the Spindly Vine Rosebush! Professor Sprout said _'a healthy seed grows up at great speed!'_ I guess she likes her little rhyme games," she chuckled, dusting off her hands.

The redhead felt rather proud of herself as she watched the plant continue to grow. "I hope Gryffindor wins too, we can't afford to lose the first match, we'll be unsure of ourselves for the rest of the year." she agreed, glancing at the next plot out the corner of her eye where 3 other students were working. Ginny felt a breath of longing escape her lips as she thought about the match, unsure about her decision to quit the quidditch team so she could focus on her studies. Surprisingly when she had revealed this to Harry over the summer he had taken the news rather well, and had chosen none other then her best mate Colin Creevey to be Ginnys replacement as chaser! This had shocked her a lot - as far as she had known Colin hated flying! However, as this year was certainly proving so far, people could definitely change… for the better or worse.

Running a hand through her hair (forgetting her soil-laden fingers) she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle as she sensed a pair of eyes raking her back. Scowling darkly to herself Ginny stood up and wandered over to the desk she had left her satchel, knowing that the Ravenclaw captain was watching her every move, albeit through regretful eyes.

After Ginny had told Hermione all about her 'date' with Joel the older girl swore that she would make him pay, and the very same afternoon she most certainly had! Ginny smiled to herself at the memory of Joel walking into the classroom heading straight for their bench, and slowly sitting down next to her. He had taken a deep breath to no doubt explain himself when all of a sudden he had let out a colossal howl of pain as the stool beneath him grew a hideous mouth and bit him hard on the bottom, the sharp shark-like teeth biting into Joel's flesh, refusing to let go. From what Ginny had over heard at the Ravenclaw table later that evening Madame Pomfrey still hadn't successfully removed the chair from his backside! Hermione, who had sat next to Ginny at dinner, couldn't help but beam proudly to herself at successfully casting Baxter's Bottom Biting hex; as well as dishing out some much needed revenge.

Unfortunately though this memory also conjured up images of a rather attractive Slytherin boy who Ginny had come to acknowledge as her enemy once more. Shaking Draco's face away, Ginny made her way over to the table where the other members of the small Herbology group were working after completing the first task. There was only one seat left at the table and much to Ginny's embarrassment it was right next to Blaise Zabini. Taking a steadying breath she bit her lip and gently sat down next to the Slytherin, taking out her ink and quill to answer questions on the proper seed extraction method of the Spindly Vine Rosebush, which at this moment in time was trying to claw out at the students at the back of the classroom.

Blaise glanced carefully out of the corner of his eye as Ginny sat down next to him. He could feel his heart fluttering at about a hundred miles an hour at her proximity. Merlin how he had wanted to be near her again. As the redhead set about answering today's questions she felt her face grow hot in humiliation, her mind on that particularly awkward afternoon for the both of them. As if reading her thoughts, Ginny's face flushed deeper as she felt Blaises brown eyes fall instantly upon her_. 'Oh Merlin….'_

Glancing across the table at Hermione, she noticed that thankfully the other girl was deep in conversation with Hannah about her role as head girl and all the responsibility of such a job, and what an honour it was to have it, etc, etc. Ginny took a deep breath and gradually brought her eyes up to meet Blaises black lashed orbs. She watched with mild interest as his eyes widened slightly and his face flushed with a tinge of pink at her gaze. She bit her lips nervously as she stared at him, not really knowing what to say. She supposed they were enemies again now that Draco hated her so much.

"Are you okay?" his deep voice whispered suddenly. Shaking her head slightly from her thoughts she let out a slow nod, allowing him a small grateful smile, causing the boys heart to quiver wildly once more.

"Yes…" she whispered back, peeking up at Hermione quickly before bringing her eyes back to his. Unexplainably she felt her heart race faintly as she held his kind, concerned gaze, taking in his attractive face as she did so. His eyes were so soft but she knew that they could probably become masked windows that held no emotion as was often the case with Slytherins. She couldn't help but think that his face looked so much handsomer without a smirk or a sneer lingering around his deep red lips. His features were chiselled and were covered with the slightest of tanned skin. His were of a soft brown, a complete contrast to Dracos….

As she thought this she was astonished to find another surge of undeniable guilt flow through her as she considered Blaise. What was _wrong_ with her? Why did she feel guilty? Interestingly along with the guilty feeling came a warm tingle beneath her abdomen. A vision of Draco swam before her eyes and Ginny felt her heart pang with sorrow as she thought about him. And as if shocked with a current she tore her eyes away from the Slytherins, guilty.

Blaise frowned thoughtfully at her as he watched her inner conflict. What was going on inside her beautiful head? He had thought for a moment that he had seen a flicker of fear pass her eyes as she looked quickly away, but he wasn't sure if he had also seen something else there too. He had thought, for the craziest of moments, that he had seen the golden flecks in her eyes shine with the smallest hints of silver…. Jealousy over took him as he stared at Ginny, watching as she scribbled furiously at the scroll of paper rolled out in front of her. He turned and stared his own paper in front of him, not believing it.

'No Blaise… no way… it can't be true' he told himself, his eyes glazed as he considered it…. He would have to be sure. He would have to check properly.

The sound of the bell erupted through the classroom and Ginny thanked her lucky stars that it was the end of the lesson. Jumping up, she rushed over to her satchel and shoved her books inside.

"Hey you, how did you get on with the questions, the wording of them was a bit weird wasn't it?" Hermione asked, grabbing her cloak and scarf, slinging them about her. Ginny felt the tingle slowly die away as she got her own coat on, and she glanced up suspiciously at the young Zabini.

"Yeh Mione… very odd." She replied, tearing her eyes away and following Hermione out of the classroom and up to the castle.

**IIIIIIIIII**

After Ginny and Hermione had dumped their belongings and changed into some thicker clothes (and in Ginnys cased, removed soil from their hair) they made their way down to the quidditch pitch, smiles lingering around their mouths after what turned out to be quite an amusing Herbology lesson after all. As they had walked away from the greenhouse after the lesson a terrifying scream had caused them to run back to the classroom, and to add to Joel's further insult and injury, they returned to find the Ravenclaw suspended in the air by a fully grown Spindly Vine Rosebush, a thorny vine wrapped around his ankle whilst the other vines were clawing at any part of him they could reach. Much to professor Sprouts horror, and Ginnys delight.

Hermione let out a small giggle of laughter beside the redhead, her body shaking from sniggers as she pointed up ahead. Ginny glanced up, watching as a very stormy faced Joel Handley was marching towards the Quidditch changing room, scratches all over his head and face. Ginny let out a little titter behind her hand. "Serves him right!" she declared loudly throwing her head back and letting out a trill of laughter.

"Come on, let's say good luck to the boys," Hermione giggled, looping her arm through Ginnys and steering them along the path closer to the changing rooms. The redhead smiled cheerfully at her friend before she slowly felt the hairs on the back of her neck began to tingle once more…. Glancing with a sense of foreboding over her right shoulder she saw a very large group of Slytherin seventh year lads walking behind them, and right within the middle of the group, flanked either side by his friends, was a very grim looking Draco Malfoy. Ginny gasped to herself and turned her head quickly away, the shock of seeing him washing a terror over her.

Draco, who had only just noticed the redhead, glared daggers at her back, a mixture of pure anger and undeniable longing aching away at him as he watched her cling even harder to Granger, frightened.

"Good luck Ron! Good luck Harry!" Hermione suddenly shouted across the grass as the red and gold blur also known as the Gryffindor quidditch team hurried towards the changing rooms. Hermione waved her arm frantically at them, giving Ron a confident thumb up and blowing him a small kiss. Ginny felt her heart beating wildly as she tried to convince herself that it was the surprise of the brunette's shout that was making her heart race and not the handsome man behind her. Harry upon noticing them both, grinned brightly and waved back whereas Ron smiled weakly, looking as though at any second he would throw up as they disappeared into the gold and maroon tent.

"Bye bye ickle Ronnie kinsssss!" a male voice cried shrilly behind the girls, causing the other lads to burst into a fit of deep laughter. Ginny watched in dread as Hermione scowled darkly to herself before turning a shade of crimson_. 'Please don't rise to the bait Hermione, they're just being total wankers…' _she thought frantically to herself, not wanting to get into a confrontation with the boys.

"What's the matter Granger, no smart comeback? Or cant you come up with one unless there's a book rammed under your nose?" another boy goaded from behind, causing the laughter to increase ten fold.

"Hermione, don't rise to th-" but before Ginny could finish her sentence Hermione had spun sharply around, her face a quite a intimidating sight to behold as she stood there radiating anger, wand in hand. Taking a deep breath Ginny reluctantly turned around too, looking anywhere but the Slytherins. She placed a firm hand on Hermiones arm, trying to drag the older girl away to no avail.

"Mione please lets just go, they're not worth it…" Ginny pleaded, placing herself between Hermione and the boys, who were scowling darkly at the brunette, their hands inside their robe pockets, undoubtedly on their own wands. A tall good-looking boy she recognised as Michael Wilder stepped forwards, his eyes raking Ginny up and down in a way she didn't like at all.

"Weasley? Bloody hell is that _you_?" he said with obvious shock his green eyes full of lust. Ginny felt the colour drain from her face as she fumbled for her wand, her hand finally finding it she whipped it out, holding it up at Michael with a shaky hand. Michael barked out a laugh before starting towards her. "Don't worry Weasel… I only want to play nice…" he rasped menacingly. Ginny scowled at him, her face crimson. Gulping she took a step back and her brown eyes rounded in utter astonishment as she watched Draco stride quickly forwards and place himself in between her and Michael, the look in his eyes murderous.

The other boys opened their mouths in indignant horror, mouthing wordlessly. Draco placed a warning hand on Michaels shoulder. "I suggest you stop now before we all end up in the headmasters office," he said dangerously, glaring darkly at the other Slytherin before nodding his head to the right. The group followed his gaze further up the hill to see professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall walking leisurely down towards the pitch, Dumbledore pointing towards something on the horizon, his face grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Most of the Slytherins shot Hermione and Ginny one last sinister scowl before stepping around them and hurrying towards the stands. Michael gave Draco a threatening glare, roughly shrugging his hand off and storming after the others. The Malfoy felt his heart beating angrily beneath his chest as the lads walked off; only his three friends remained, looking rather befuddled by the situation. Matt and Jacob shook their heads in amusement as they followed their classmates, giving Draco a reassuring grin before allowing Ginny and Hermione a tiny wink before they disappeared.

Blaise stood there for a moment his brown eyes locked firmly with Dracos, who stared right back with a furious look on his face. The Zabini watched his eyes, looking…. Searching. His silver pools looked just as cool as ever and, reluctantly turning his head away from the Malfoys, the Zabini moved to follow his friends, making sure he gave Draco another curious look before storming off.

Ginny glanced quickly at Hermione, who looked just as stunned as she did about the whole situation. As the girls pocketed their wands, Hermiones eyes flickered up to the Slytherin stood behind her and then back to her Ginnys nervous and beseeching orbs. "I'll… I'll meet you later…" she suddenly whispered, giving Ginnys hand a small squeeze before running to catch up with Lavender and Pavarti who had just passed with Dean Thomas, completely oblivious to the drama they'd just missed.

Ginny mouthed mutely after the older girl, her eyes wide in disbelief. _'HERMIONE!'_ Ginny screamed to herself angrily, gulping as she felt Draco's ice cold eyes suddenly on her back. _'Oh Merlin…'_ she thought nervously, turning gradually around to face him.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy!" a cheerful voice suddenly sounded into the uneasy silence, making Ginny jump out of her skin. She looked across into the smiling face of professor Dumbledore and forced an uneasy smile onto her own.

"Good afternoon sir," Draco replied curtly, nodding his head to the older man and to his head of house, who was currently looking between the two young people with a nasty sneer around his lips and a curious glint in his eye.

"Headmaster, the game has begun! Look!" said McGonagall cutting across the silence, pointing towards the quidditch pitch. Indeed there were 14 blurred shapes moving swiftly around the sky, cheers and taunts coming from the vast crowd.

"Ah yes! Come on then. Afternoon," the headmaster said with a bob, giving Ginny a rather piercing stare before striding away. McGonagall and Snape nodded quickly and strode after him, finally disappearing through the dark wooden doorway into the stands. Ginny let the large breath she had been holding and felt her stomach lurch fretfully as she realised that they were now very much alone.

Willing herself to be strong, Ginny clenched her first and slowly glanced up into his eyes where she saw the same white anger emanating from them she had witnessed the week before. Then without any warning the warm tingling sensation came back with a vengeance, yet this time it travelled quickly up and down her spine. At the same time she felt her heart beat uncontrollably in her ears at his gaze, her face beginning to turn amazingly crimson. Draco stood there unable to do anything but glare, feeling extremely livid indeed as he stared down into her beautiful face.

Finally after watching her for what seemed like hours he spoke. "What's the matter Weasley? Can't we say 'thank you'? It is generally the custom when someone helps you out" he bit out nastily, instantly regretting it. Ginny felt her eyes well up as she heard the words and a few stray tears escaped her golden brown eyes, falling delicately down her cheeks as her spirit ached in sadness.

Draco watched as the tears made their way down her soft skin, his heart beating in wretchedness as he beheld the hurt look.

"I'm… I'm sorry that I couldn't say it in person, but I thought the note would be… well… enough. I'm… sorry," she said inaudibly, tears raining down her face sadly. Above her Draco just frowned at her unkindly, confused.

"What did you just say?" he demanded, taking a step towards her. Ginny jumped at the movement and a fresh wave of tears fell. Draco grimaced to himself as he slowly watched her look up into his eyes, her normally beautiful brown orbs surrounded by a sea of redness.

"I… I said about the note. That I thought the words I wrote would be enough to say thank you to you." she replied with a sniffle, yet her eyes were full of confusion. Draco frowned even deeper at the words, not sure as to what she meant. This must have shown as Ginny frowned too. "You did find the note didn't you? In the cloak pocket?" she asked, brushing the newly forming tears away. "I'm sorry I didn't give it directly to you but I found Blaise Zabini and he said he would pass it on." She added, feeling very embarrassed.

Draco could only stare at her, a loss for words. An "Oh…" was all he could manage. He looked up at the Quidditch stands, a wild rage firing up inside of him. Ginny, who had watched with some interest the emotions passing over the older boys face, hadn't noticed that she had taken two steps forwards so she was directly in front of him. She felt herself bite her lips nervously as she realised just how much he towered over her. Draco felt his heart beating wildly as he in turn stepped closer to the redhead. He could see every freckle on her beautiful face and he had to fight the urge to pull her body snugly against his own.

Ginny glanced downwards and without even conceiving why she was doing so, tenderly took Draco by the hand, not daring to bring her eyes up to his. "Thank you, for… well… for saving me Draco." She whispered gazing down at the smooth hand she was holding as her cheeks began to colour in awkwardness. "Twice…" she added as an afterthought, a little smile playing around her rose bud lips.

Draco felt his heart soar as he heard his name escape her lips, his silent anger instantly melting away. He brought a soft hand up to her chin and gently tilted her face upwards to his. Ginny felt her heart somersault as he gave her a small genuine smile, his silver eyes slowly moving down from her eyes and towards her lips. As he beheld them she bit them bashfully as a muscular arm snaked smoothly around her back and held her; the place where he touched her sending a shock of desire right through her spine - Gosh she hadn't felt anything like that before!

Draco smiled again at her obvious coyness and before he could stop himself he brought his face down towards hers, planting a needy kiss on her lips. Ginny fluttered her eyes closed, electric shocks flying over every inch of her skin, tingling with unseen fire. Draco felt a power within purr in contentment as he finally kissed her.

As Ginny felt him hurriedly pulling away she became aware that her hands had travelled up towards his chest, and that she was gripping tightly onto the front of his silky black robe for fear her knees would give away to her trembling spine. She regretfully pulled them away as Draco removed his strong hands from her body, the tingling ebbing away once more as he did so.

Draco stared at her heatedly for a moment, his eyes boring deeply into her own, and despite himself, he couldn't help but give a smug-filled lopsided smirk. Stepping backwards a stride he walked quickly around the youngest Weasley and strode towards the quidditch pitch.

Ginny spun around quickly to watch him go, her body tingling with a fiery pleasure. Gingerly she lifted her fingers to her swollen lips and touched them, as if unable to believe what had just happened.

'_Oh Merlin'_ she thought to herself, a silly smile on her face as the blonde figure disappeared into the stands, _' I just kissed Draco Malfoy!' _

Hermione Granger watched in secret amusement as 10 minutes later Ginny Weasley made her way along bench to the space she had saved for her, a look of pure dazed shock on the younger girls face. She watched her, waiting.

Ginny let out a small giggle before biting her lip coyly. Glancing across at the older girl she noticed her inquisitive stare and let out a sigh at her knowing look. "Hermione Granger don't you even go there…" she whispered, turning her crimson face away towards the game. The brunette frowned for a second, a concerned look haunting her eyes. For once she hoped that her suspicions wouldn't actually be confirmed in this particularly unthinkable, as well as potentially dangerous instance.


	9. Chapter 9: Party Anyone?

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places._

**Thank you to all who reviewed, seriously you guys are fantastic! I'm trying to get as much done before university, as well as juggling work and a social life lol. **_Blue x_

_**Chapter nine: party anyone?**_

It was dark as the Gryffindor quidditch team walked towards the portrait of the fat lady. "Well done everyone!" she shouted cheerfully as they approached, opening up to admit them. Harry gave her an excited smile and almost jumped out of his skin at the huge cheer and applause that met him as he stepped through the doorway. Ron, who was beside him, dropped his jaw in shock, still not being accustomed to being on the receiving end of the applause.

"Well done Harry!"

"You guys were brilliant! Amazing match!"

"Weasley is our king! He NEVER LET THE QUAFFLE IN!"

Ginny and Hermione let out huge whistles as the team piled into the common room looking slightly pink around the cheeks from the cold, but happy nevertheless!

"COLIN!" Ginny shouted across the room, letting out a gigantic giggle as Colin jumped up and down on the spot still buzzing from the match, before enveloping her in a gigantic hug "Colin you were fantastic! Honestly you were! I'm so proud!" she said, smiling brightly and giving him another colossal hug.

"Well I'm glad you approve! Bet you didn't know I could fly that well did you?" he said in a singsong voice, taking the bottle of butterbeer she was offering him.

"No I didn't, I thought you hated flying! Still… you were fantastic, well done hunny," she said once more, giving him a small kiss on the cheek as his other friends came over to congratulate him. She looked up and saw Hermione give Ron a long snog, his face set into a grin between the kisses. Laughing happily to herself she turned around and bumped straight into Harry, who half spilt the butterbeer he was currently taking a large swig of. She jumped slightly as she saw the snitch fly out of Harrys right hand, hover momentarily in front of her face before fluttering wildly around the room.

"Harry! Sorry about the drink… you were fantastic!" she said, grinning widely whilst reaching up and giving him a tight squeeze. Harry grinned dazzlingly back, squeezing her just as forcibly.

"I thought we did well considering we didn't have the teams best chaser anymore…" he said over her shoulder, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Ginny pulled away and gave him an exaggerated sceptical look before giving him a butter-wouldn't-melt smile, causing Harry's eyes to sparkle softly and his stomach to do a small back flip. "Honestly though Ginny, I've missed seeing you around." He added, giving her an affectionate look, his eyes sparkling. Ginny felt her smile waver slightly as she gazed back at him. _'Did I just hear that right…'_ she thought to herself, her brow slightly furrowed in confusion.

"HARRY! TALK ABOUT A GAME TO END ALL GAMES!" a voice bellowed from the fireplace sparing Ginny from having to respond as Harry gave her a small wink and walked off towards the voice. She watched him go with a mixture of curiosity and interest. _'Hmm, that boy gets stranger and stranger…'_ she thought to herself, trying not to think about the tender look he had given her.

"Gin…" a voice suddenly whispered behind her. She turned around to see Hermione standing there looking very curious indeed. "What were you and Harry doing?" she asked, sounding both questioning and hopeful. Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise at the question, not liking where this was leading.

Ginny looped an arm through the older girls and took her into the farthest corner of the common room where it was much quieter. "Hermione, me and Harry were just talking. It was innocent. I congratulated him for the win." She whispered, indicating that there was no room for discussion on the matter. Hermione gave her an unconvinced look before raising an eyebrow and leaning in close to the redhead.

"Okay hun, if you say so…" she whispered, lightly scratching her nose, "then tell me what's going on between you and Draco Malfoy…" she asked unexpectedly, catching Ginny totally off guard. She felt her face colour as Hermione cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, a mixture of interest and concern swimming across her face. Biting her lip Ginny glanced quickly around the common room.

"Nothing… I just thanked him for helping me, you know, for that afternoon…" she added hard-heartedly, feeling ashamed of herself for trying to make her friend feel bad. Hermione hung her head slightly and turned away for a moment, thinking about how to respond.

"Ginny, this is all I'm going to say about this. I wont bring it up again unless you want to talk about it," Hermione said looking deep into Ginnys eyes, pausing and placing a caring hand on hers. "Draco Malfoy is bad news, you know it, and I know it - "

"Mione, he helped me! He carried me back up to the castle and looked after me. We thought Joel was someone kind, we thought we had the measure of him, but I guess we didn't…" she said heatedly, interrupting her friend.

Hermione let out a jaded sigh. "Gin. I will be there whatever happens to you okay, but I don't want to see you get hurt. I wont say anything to Ron or to Harry about the kiss-"

"But how did y-"

"- OR the rose… but I wont lie to them Ginny. I don't want to have to lie. I respect your decisions and I just don't want to see you hurt. You're the closest thing I have to a sister, and I love you." Hermione finished with a sad smile, a gentle tear rolling down her cheek. Ginny felt a tear roll down her own cheek too at the words. She reached across and gave Hermione an enormous hug, feeling closer to the brunette then ever before.

"I love you too Mione…" she whispered, planting a small kiss on her cheek before facing her once more. Hermione wiped the tear away and suddenly stood up, making Ginny jump slightly.

"Come on everyone! Lets have a PARTY!" she shouted cheerfully, causing half the common room to look at her in utter astonishment before letting out a huge whoop whoop of joyfulness. Ginny jumped up also, draining the butterbeer she still had clutched in her hand, feeling happier then she had felt in a while. Within minutes people were rolling gigantic Mead kegs into the room and someone put the latest Weird Sisters album on full blast, sending everybody into a wild frenzy as the head girl had just made it official – it was party time!

Ginny let out a big whoop and felt 2 people come up behind her and lift her onto their shoulders, jigging her up and down in time to the music. Glancing down she saw Colin and his friend Callum holding onto her and she let out a loud giggle of laughter as they started moving around the room, causing the redhead to scream and hoot whenever they suddenly changed direction.

Harry watched her delighted cackles and felt himself laughing along with her… as well as feeling a twinge of jealousy towards the 2 boys holding onto her slender legs.

**IIIIIIIIII **

The next morning, the Gryffindor common room was eerily quiet for a Saturday, and nobody heard the portrait swing open and then close again behind the old witch. Professor McGonagal had come strolling in at around 10 o'clock as hardly anyone had come down to breakfast. Ginny, who had gone to bed at around 3 o'clock leapt out of her skin as she heard the angry bellow of her head of house bounce off the stonewalls. Jumping out of bed, she and the other girls ran towards the door and peeked out of the doorway, listening to Professor McGonagal's reprimanding.

"THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE! I'M ALL FOR A CELEBRATION BUT THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" she shouted into the room. Ginny glanced up the stairs and saw that the seventh year girls were also peering around the door, their eyes red from too much mead.

"WERE YOU DRINKING IN HERE!" McGonagal suddenly screeched angrily, spying the kegs in the corner. Storming over to them she noticed a small first year boy was grinning stupidly at her from behind one of the kegs, his mouth sucking slowly on one of the taps. Her face blanched immediately as she beheld the drunken boy.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! COME HERE AT ONCE!" she swiftly bellowed, turning around to face the 40 or so guilty faces that had noiselessly appeared behind her. Hermione dropped Rons hand she had tightly been clutching and stepped forwards mouthing wordlessly, at a loss as to explain the situation. Professor McGonagal fixed her with a beady stare before pointing silently at the drunken first year, who had managed to stand up, a silly smile on his face. Ginny and about half of Gryffindor bit their lips as they tried not to let out a snigger of laughter as the boy began tenderly stroking the chair he was stood next to.

"Erm… well… I… I, I, " Hermione gabbled, her voice full of shame. She hung her head slightly, sheepish. "Its all my fault professor. I shouldn't have let the party get out of hand…." She whispered, feeling her eyes burn slightly. The old witch let out a small sigh, her eyes slowly softening as she gazed down at possibly the brightest witch she had ever known.

"Well… as long as you all promise to tidy it up right now then we'll let this go. But this is your last warning okay?" she said with another diminutive sigh, giving the group a tiny smile as she beheld them all. "And NO magic! I shall know if you do. Now get on with it!" she ordered, grabbing the small drunken boy lightly by the shoulder and guiding him from the common room, shaking her head in disapproval as she did so. She tried to pretend she did _not_ hear the raucous laughter erupt as she closed the door, but walking along the corridor she felt a small titter escape her lips as the boy hiccupped loudly in the silent passageway.

Ginny walked over the Hermione and gave her a big squeeze as the laughter slowly died down and everybody began tidying up. Hermione looked as though she was about to burst into tears at any moment. "Don't worry Mione, _I_ still love you," she whispered, pecking her lightly on the cheek before joining in on the mass clean up.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Draco Malfoy lay on his back on a lush patch of grass. Matt and Jacob were sat next to him, both of them scribbling furiously away, finishing some potions homework due for the next day. Jacob glanced up slightly from his work at the Malfoy, watching as Dracos present scowl began to deepen as he was thinking. He was completely aware of the fact that Draco hadn't asked Blaise to join them, and he wasn't ignorant to the reason either.

He could remember the previous day where Blaise had told the Malfoy about his conversation with Ginny, just moments after Herbology had finished. Draco had nodded and not said one word, but Jacob didn't miss the anger and pain reflected in his eyes at the news. Ever since the conversation Draco and Blaise were not talking, however he had noticed the fact that he had been much happier ever since they had left him alone with the youngest Weasley. _'I wonder what could have happened…'_ he thought to himself, letting out a quiet snort of derisive laughter and returning to his work.

Draco frowned deeply, his thoughts on various matters. He was angry with his supposed best friend. Deep deep _deep_ down he knew that Blaise hadn't really done anything wrong at all, but his interest in Ginny caused the beast within to growl in what Draco had begun to accept as jealousy. He let out an impatient sigh. How had this happened? How had he become so interested in a Weasley of all people! He knew that if anybody found out that he had kissed one, let alone saved one, then he would be under a lot of scrutiny from just about everybody. What worried the Malfoy though, was the fact that he actually couldn't give a flying fuck about what everyone else thought. All he seemed to be able to concentrate on was the fact that the kiss they had shared yesterday had left him wanting more. A smug smirk flew onto his face as he remembered Ginny holding onto him for support as he'd kissed her. He could feel her trembling ever so slightly under his touch. He closed his eyes and relived the embrace once more, making the beast within purr in deep satisfaction.

Draco sneered even more so as he remembered the fact that the redhead hadn't pulled away from him, hell she had walked up to him! That, and the fact that she had seemed genuinely regretful when Draco finally managed to pull himself away from the beautiful young woman.

'_She's a virgin. I know it.'_ He thought suddenly to himself, once more remembering her shiver. Yet this thought excited him even more. He couldn't help but think that whoever had the honour of taking her 'innocence' would be one lucky son-of-a-bitch. But secretly, he also thought he wouldn't mind if he was the one to do it, and now that he had had a taste of the redhead, he wasn't about to let her go that easily. _'Even if she is a Weasley…'_ he thought to himself, opening his eyes and watching as fluffy clouds passed overhead, not that he seemed to really care about _that_ particular fact for the moment.

Jacob glanced up again, shaking his head at the content look on Dracos annoyingly handsome face. "I wonder what you're thinking about…" he drawled lazily, nudging Matt in the arm, who had also looked up at his friend.

Draco raised himself up onto his elbows, looking at them nonchalantly. "Think whatever you want to guys, but you're never going to find out." He replied, glancing absently at his cuticles.

Matt let out a loud Ha! Of laughter. "Draco mate, we know you're imagining the little Weasel bouncing up and down in your lap right now…." He chuckled, causing Jacob to laugh too. Draco shook his head pitifully at them, a small grin on his face.

Jacob flicked a fly off his dark skin, before looking at the Malfoy in a serious way. "Look Draco, if that's what you want then go for it I say… but I think you ought to give it more thought if you do so. Just think of all the, well, _repercussions_ if you do end up with her in your bed…" he said carefully, causing Draco to look up from his hands.

"Honestly, don't think that you need to give me _that_ talk…." He said half-jokingly before turning serious. "Besides, who says that's what I want. Yeah okay I admit, she is, well, stunningly beautiful for a Weasley but, well," he continued, pausing for a second. _'She's what Draco?' _he thought to himself, finding himself getting annoyed at their knowing looks at his lack of words. "The fact that she is a Weasley is enough." He finished gruffly, lying back down with his eyes closed.

Matt and Jacob smirked knowingly to each other, silently agreeing to drop the matter for now as they turned back to their work. Draco felt his heart beat slightly under his chest. Now that he came to think about it, what did he think of Ginny? He knew what he thought about the Weasleys but when he came down to it he knew that he had no real reason to dislike her. Prejudices were hard to abolish, he knew that much, but he also knew that at the end of the day, there was absolutely nothing stopping him from doing whatever he wanted with the redhead.

Little did he know however, was that 400 miles away in London, someone sat behind a ministry desk was planning something that would indeed stop him, and anybody else from doing whatever they wanted with the redhead ever again.

**Oooooooo. Spooky. Lol. You know the drill peeps, read and review! Btw, I can't help but feel that the Slytherin foursome I've created is very similar in some ways to the marauders? It may be too early to tell yet though lol. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Willow Tree

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places. _

_**Chapter ten: The Willow Tree**_

Ginny had just sat down in Herbology and already she was having that 'I just cannot be arsed today' feeling. Professor Sprout was talking eagerly about the plants they had planted on Friday, which today they would be working with, and the witches enthusiasm made her even more tired.

"Come and grab some clippers everybody, we're going to be pruning them and pickling the leaves afterwards. They are very handy for potions. Come on everyone, lets get started," she said, clapping her hands together in finality, and absently swatting an approaching vine off her shoulder. Ginny glanced wearily across at the Spindly Vine Rosebush plot. Her plant was enormous! Not to mention the fact that it was thrashing around wildly at anybody who ventured towards it.

Ginny grimaced slightly in apprehension before going up to the front of the greenhouse and taking a pair of small sheers. Hermione gave a weary sigh next to her before the both of them approached their plants. Ginny glanced across at the older girl expectantly. "Well, what do we do know?" she asked, taking a swift step back as a vine scratched angrily in her direction.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "There must be some way of placating it." She said determinedly, clicking her sheers menacingly at an approaching vine, causing it to spring back.

"There's an obvious way of doing so, although, to be honest, it wouldn't be your first thought in his subject," a male voice sounded behind them. The girls turned around to see Blaise standing there, his tall masculine frame towering over them, a kindly look on his soft features. Ginny felt her cheeks pink slightly as she noticed he was looking intently at her. Hermione ignored this fact and gave Blaise a doubtful look.

"Well… What is it then?" she asked in annoyance, not really used to finding the answers off others.

The Zabini smiled smugly at her. "Simple really," he brought out his wand from his inner pocket and lazily waved it saying "pertrificus totalus" at his own thrashing bush, instantly causing it to freeze. Blaise turned back to their rather sheepish faces. "Like I said, not your first thought in this subject." He said with a small chuckle, approaching his plant and starting the work set. Hermione regarded Blaise with a somewhat begrudgingly impressed look before stunning her own unruly rosebush and taking precise cuttings from it.

Ginny continued to watch the Slytherin for a moment or two, trying to ignore his large muscles that were quite visibly flexing under his shirt. Her mouth began to water ever so slightly. _'Snap out of it Gin,'_ she told herself, freezing the thrashing plant in front of her and starting the work too.

The three worked in a comfortable silence; the odd shriek washing over them as their classmates attempted to approach their plants and fight them before they were yanked into the air by their ankles. "I heard Gryffindor had a bit of muggle cleaning to do on Saturday morning," Blaise said lazily, raising an amused eyebrow at the girls. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, her cheeks colouring a shame-faced pink. Ginny turned to face him, a small smirk on her face, ignoring Hermiones violent muttering under her breath.

"Yeah, Erm, well, you know what its like when you win… everything gets a little crazy." She said with a small grin, causing Blaises heart to give a little jolt as he noticed her beauty. She flickered her eyes to his arms again, watching as his muscles flexed easily under his top.

"Yes I do indeed, and no hard feelings guys, but I hope we'll be the ones winning against Gryffindor next time, and having a little celebration ourselves." He said with a laugh, throwing the thorny branches into a bucket at his feet. "So how come you aren't on the team anymore?"

"Well, as lame as this sounds… I was being responsible I guess. I knew I had to keep up with the seventh year workload for Herbology so that's one reason. Another was that I just didn't want to play on the school team anymore. My heart wasn't really in it after a while. I'd much rather be sat in the crowd watching the action then being in amongst it now. Don't get me wrong though, it's great fun, oh and its such a thrill…" She said enthusiastically, unaware of Blaise's amused face.

"And you don't get nasty scowls from everyone when we lose, not that we do much thanks to Harry," Hermione added thoughtfully. Ginny rolled her eyes at Blaise, giving him a cheeky smile, causing Blaise to laugh genuinely at her mischievousness.

"Yes, all thanks to Potter." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, shaking his head in disgust at the very idea.

For the next twenty minutes the three of them made polite conversation, as well as a few jokes here and there, and as time passed Ginny found her self mentally comparing Blaise's character to Draco's. She couldn't help but notice obvious differences between the two men, such as Blaise's openness and his good natured banter compared to the snobbish, withdrawn and often cruel Malfoy persona that everyone knew. The redhead felt a small blush creep on to her face as she thought about their kiss, and how, at this moment in time, she wouldn't mind having Draco standing before her with his muscular arms, handsome face and unfathomable silver eyes.

"Right! That's me done!" Hermione declared into the silence, annoying Ginny. She had finished 15 minutes early; apparently it would take 45 minutes _exactly_ to prune the plants in the right places, yet Hermione being the brightest witch of her age, guidelines didn't generally apply to her.

Biting back her displeasure Ginny forced herself to smile at her proud friend and turned back to the rosebush, angry at herself to become distracted by the handsome man in front of her, as well as the blonde man in her kind. As she worked, Ginny tried to ignore the fact that Blaise's eyes kept flickering her way every so often. She felt her face begin to colour under the scrutiny-- she was feeling very much exposed now Hermione wasn't there. Ten more awkward minutes passed whilst they worked in silence before Blaise let out a sigh of relief and, threw the gloves he had been wearing lazily into his bucket.

"That's me done too," he said wearily, causing Ginny to turn and look at him. He was giving her a look she wasn't quite sure about, his brown eyes soft as they held her gaze. Ginny felt herself being drawn into the gaze and stared back at him, her eyes roaming around his face. Breaking the look, Blaise glanced quickly around the classroom for a moment before turning back to the frozen rosebush. Ginny watched curiously as he took the sheers to one of the beautiful magenta roses and with a quick snip, he took it gently in his hand and wordlessly gave it to her. Ginny looked around to see if anyone had noticed, and thankfully after registering no one had, took it gently from him. Satisfied, Blaise gave her a small smirk before taking his bucket back to the desk.

Ginny beheld the rose for a moment, before placing it quickly into her work apron, the brilliant petals contrasting with her black robe as the rose stuck out of her pouch.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Ginny felt slightly dazed as she left the greenhouse with Hermione, who was currently gabbling on about how many different uses there were for Spindly Vine Rosebush leaves. The redhead nodded absently, not really listening. Her mind was racing at Blaises gesture. Was it a custom these days for Slytherins to walk around giving roses out to people they supposedly hated? Ginny felt incredibly flattered yet slightly anxious at the same time. The two most lusted after boys in the whole of the school were giving her roses, saving her, and not to mention kissing her! A small smile swept onto her face as she remembered Dracos soft, warm lips and the way his strong body fit hers, two jigsaw pieces snugly fitting together.

"So yeah, and then I murdered her with a rusty axe…"

Ginnys ears perked up immediately. "_What_ did you just say?" she asked incredulously. Hermione pursed her lips for a second before shaking her head in annoyance.

"I thought you weren't listening. I was just saying that Harry was asking after you earlier on that's all."

Ginny frowned. "Any particular reason?"

Hermione shrugged, trying not to look too excited. "No he didn't say anything. Just said that it was a shame we didn't do more things together like we did in the summer." She replied offhandedly. Ginny frowned even deeper, Harry was sad not to see her around?

"Hey! Granger!"

Hermione stopped and turned around whilst Ginny mulled over what the older girl had just told her; yes she was friendly with the golden trio, but she wasn't, well… one of them. Is that what Harry wanted?

"Malfoy?"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the name, and her face tinged a bright pink as she span around to see Draco Malfoy walking confidently towards them, along with his friend Matt Wallace. Ginny bit her lip nervously, avoiding Dracos stare until she could no longer avoid it. He came to stand a matter of inches away from her; she glanced upwards and her eyes momentarily met his, sending an electric jolt down through her stomach as she gazed into his silver orbs.

Draco looked back at Ginny with a hungry gaze, almost forgetting why he had shouted Hermiones name in the first place. Shaking his head he looked back at his bushy haired classmate, who unfortunately was looking at him with a very knowing gaze. "I've just been to professor McGonagals classroom and she said that today's lesson had been cancelled. Some pressing matter or something. She set us some work though, read chapters 25 to 32 and make notes."

Hermione stood there apparently flabbergasted for a few seconds before she nodded suspiciously, and forced out a smile. "Erm, thanks…" She replied, her eyes wearily flickering to Matt, who was, unless she was mistaken, giving her a very pointed look, nodding his head from side to side between Draco and Ginny. She raised a subtle eyebrow and gave Draco another thankful smile before turning to Ginny.

"Well if there's work to be done then I might as well spend the lesson time doing it," Hermione said giving Ginny a small smirk she didn't like, and allowing her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later hun, thanks again Malfoy, Erm, Draco," she said, frowning awkwardly and then walking away towards the library, shaking her head in wonder as she went.

"Hey Granger wait up!" Matt shouted, clapping Draco on the shoulder and walking after the brunette. Hermione waited patiently for him to catch up before whispering furiously to him under her breath as they strode rather too quickly towards the library. Ginny just stared after them, unable to believe the fact that they both knew too much for their own bloody good.

Above her Draco stared after them too, feeling slightly annoyed, and grateful that Matt had just placed him in this present situation. He had wanted to see Ginny again. To taste her if he could. Remembering she was there, he glanced down at the redhead, a hungry look in his stormy eyes. Ginny bit her lip coyly before turning crimson, and forcing her eyes away. He smirked openly at her blush, enjoying himself immensely.

"Well… here we are," she said awkwardly, glancing around the mysteriously empty courtyard. Draco nodded absently, never taking his eyes off hers. He could hear the beast within calling out to bring her into his arms, to taste her full red lips. Ginny felt her heart race as she once again beheld the hungry look in his eyes; oh Merlin did it make her want to hold onto him again!

"Shall we go for a walk?" he offered, not really thinking about what he was saying. All he could concentrate on was his body's demand to get her on her own so he could touch her. Taste her.

"Yeah okay," she replied absently, letting him lead the way out across the grounds and towards some willow trees just on the lakeside. As she walked along side him she realised just how surreal this situation was. Here was she, Ginerva Weasley, walking beside Draco Malfoy without trepidation. Indeed, this was the first time they'd ever spoken without having their nasty prejudices hanging over their heads-- but did they still exist? What did he think of her? Was she just another conquest?

As they reached the trees Draco dropped his bag on the floor and with a lazy flick of the wand he transfigured a fallen branch into a soft blanket, inviting her to make herself comfortable on it. Ginny raised an impressed eyebrow, before gently sitting down, placing her bag down on the ground next to his. Draco watched her gentle movements with interest. She didn't seem intimidated by him, or if she did, she was hiding it well.

Ginny tucked a stray curly strand out of her face and looked out across the water, feeling his silver eyes rake her body appreciatively. Her skin went goosy as he shifted his weight closer to her. She could feel the heat emanating from his expensive robes; he was always so warm for someone that was renown for being so cold.

Draco watched as she looked out over the water, unsure of whether to look at him. He reached forward and gently traced a slender finger against the hand she was using to prop herself up with. He felt her shudder under the touch and he felt satisfied at the effect he was having on her. "So, how's Herbology going?" he asked casually, causing Ginny to gaze back into his eyes.

"Yeah it's been good so far," she replied, her eyes flickering down to Dracos lips. "I'm finding it hard sometimes though, but I guess that's seventh year for you." she said nervously, picking up a blade of grass and rubbing it carefully between her fingers. _'Are we having a civilised conversation?'_ she thought to herself as she turned away, watching as a green patch appeared on her thumb. Draco watched her play with the grass, suddenly interested in everything she was doing.

"And that bastard… does he ever say anything to you?" he asked coolly, thinking back to that afternoon.

Ginny looked up at him in surprise, before looking away once more at the grass. "No he stays out my way." She said quietly. She saw the Malfoy nod slowly out of the corner of her eye; the slender finger that had been stroking her was now moving gently up each of her pale fingers. "Draco… can I ask you something?" she said carefully, her brown eyes suddenly serious on his silver ones.

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she looked up at him, emotions flickering across her face. "Sure."

"Why did you do it…? Help me?" she asked quietly, gazing deeply into his eyes. Draco stared right back at her, unsure of what to say. He had asked himself the same question many a time since then, and each time he did so he couldn't answer. Holding the gaze he slowly leant forwards and ran the back of his hand slowly against her cheek, admiring the softness of her skin.

"Because you needed help and I wasn't about to leave you alone." He answered truthfully, his eyes boring into her. Ginny felt her cheeks pink slightly at his touch and at his honest answer. Draco felt surprised at himself for his frankness. "You are far too beautiful to be messed around by a piece of scum." He added gently, placing his fingers under her chin and tilting her head up towards his, his lips aching to be on hers.

"I… I thought you hated me…" She whispered, tears gently welling up in her eyes. Draco felt his stomach pang in guilt as she spoke the words, hating himself as he saw numerous monstrously cruel images of himself taunting the youngest Weasley flash before his eyes. _'Merlin… is that really what I was like?'_ he thought to himself, watching as Ginny quickly blinked the tears away.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Look Ginny, I've… I've never hated _you_…, well, I _have_, but I never used to know why I did. Things change. I thought you hated me too Weasley" he said with a smirk.

Ginny flushed at his obvious taunt. "Well I had good reason to. You have been cruel to me. Upset me. But, well, I can sense you've changed, and for the better or worse I can't quite tell just yet."

Draco looked away from her and back at the castle across from them. He had changed so much since coming here, to Hogwarts. He was Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin house, feared and admired by all. He never really gave much though to those he had terrified, but as Ginny's words washed over him he almost felt, well… ashamed.

He gazed back to the redhead, his body speaking an urge to him. Ginny felt a jolt travel through her as Draco slowly brought his mouth downwards onto hers, her skin tingling with an unseen fire as he kissed her. Merlin he was so gentle, yet Ginny found herself yearning for something else. Needing more contact, she brought a hand gently up to his neck and lightly gripped his nape as Draco slowly began to deepen the kiss, his tongue smoothly seeking entrance against her mouth. Ginny moaned slightly as his tongue manipulated her own, sending more shocks of pleasure radiating through out her body. Draco grinned inwardly at the moan; it excited him to think the effect he was having on her.

Ginny felt a surge of pleasure pass through her, and she was surprised to feel that she needed more contact; her body was demanding it. She needed his heat, his protection, his strength. Letting out another small moan she gently pulled away and to Dracos utter shock and complete delight she slowly crept onto his lap, her legs either side of him, delicately straddling him. His body responded immediately, his arms wrapping around her, hands being buried into her fiery tresses. He chanced a look at her beautiful face and saw that is was bright red; clearly she had never made so bold a move before and from the looks of it, she wasn't really sure what to do next. Surprised at himself for doing so, he softly placed his hands below her ears, resting his thumbs gently onto her hot face as he brought her willing mouth back onto his own hungry one.

As Draco kissed her again, more passionately this time, he felt the beast within purr contently as she once more accepted his tongue and massaged it, her touch surer this time. He felt a strange rush pass through him as he realised how pure and completely innocent she was, and how lucky he was to have her sat in his lap. Draco could feel himself getting aroused at the thought but he had to control himself, he didn't want to scare her away by being overtly sexual the way Joel had been.

He found himself letting out a small groan as she started to gently rub the untouched skin at the nape of his neck, Merlin she was driving his body insane! He was having a tough time controlling his instincts. Ginny smiled slightly to herself as she heard the noise, unable to believe the effect that she was having on a notorious sex god. She observed her hands wondering steadily down his neck and gently across his chest, Merlin he was so burly! Draco let her hands wonder soothingly across him, he wouldn't be surprised if his heart was jumping through his skin, this girl was driving him wild. He never took his hands from her face. As far as he was concerned Ginny could explore him as much as she wanted but he had to force himself to be gentle, not wanting to scare her. This thought completely surprised him-- he had never taken a girls needs into consideration before, and it excited him to be doing something new.

Ginny found her spine tingle in pure electricity as she kissed him and before she knew what she was doing, she deepened it even more, making herself feel light-headed as his hot lips crashed against her own. She heard him breathe in short breaths and slowly she became aware that one of his hands had travelled down to her back and his strong arm was pulling her firmly against him, bringing her curves crashing down onto him. Then suddenly she felt the tingling again in her abdomen. A tingle that sent shock waves of pleasure up her body, and it seemed to her, into her very heart. It felt as though her heart would burst any moment in pure pleasure. She ground into him roughly, her body taking over completely.

He let out a throaty groan and his eyes flew open as Draco realised that his arousal had the better of him and was currently poking Ginny somewhere in her thigh. Merlin she was practically riding him! Bearing it no longer, Draco grabbed her hips roughly and stopped her rhythmical grinding. Ginny groaning in longing and she felt her body sag against him, her breaths coming out in shaky rasps as the immense pleasure that had pulsated through out her body slowly ebbed away. Draco wrapped his arms around her, supporting her suddenly limp form. What had happened? He gently forced her chin up to him and beheld her lustful eyes, and before he could stop himself a smug smirk flew onto his face as he beheld her throbbing red lips. He could certainly get used to having this innocent creature sat right here in his lap! _'Or maybe not so innocent'_ he thought to himself with another smirk.

Ginny bit her lip at his grin, Merlin she could definitely do that all over again! She hadn't wanted to stop; she had certainly lost control of herself but she couldn't help it-- her body had taken her over completely. Draco watched as she bit her swollen lips, longing to taste them again. He let out a small sigh, knowing that they would have to stop there before things got totally out of hand. He glanced down at his wristwatch and swore softly when he saw the time, he was supposed to be in a meeting with Granger and Dumbledore, and from the way Hermione was acting earlier, she wasn't oblivious to the situation.

"I'm going to have to go… I'm late for a meeting…" he said quietly, leaning his forehead gently against hers. Ginny smiled sympathetically, and regretfully climbed out of his lap and stood up, her legs shaking slightly as pleasure gradually left her body. Ginny folded her arms across herself, feeling slightly sheepish, still unable to believe that she had managed to work herself up into such a flurry.

"What do we do now?" she asked, just above a whisper, her eyes gazing anxiously into his unfathomable silver ones. Draco stood there for a moment before placing a small kiss on her forehead, a hand sweeping her hair over her shoulder, touching it softly.

"I'm not sure…" he answered truthfully, frowning slightly. Ginny frowned too before she smiled in amusement as she watched him check his watch again.

"Go to your meeting Draco. I'll see you at dinner." She whispered rationally, standing on her toes and placing a sweet kiss on his lips before taking a step backwards; if she started again she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. Draco raked his eyes longingly over her once more for a moment before tearing his eyes away from her and striding away towards the castle, at a complete loss as to what to think or say. One thing he knew for sure was that he wouldn't be able to rest until he felt her body fit snugly and securely against him once more.


	11. Chapter 11: Corridors

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places. _

**Big thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I appreciate everyone I get. This one's for you guys.**

**_Chapter eleven: Corridors_**

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room by a roaring fire. It was a very cold night, and most people were sat huddled together, trying to reclaim back some heat to warm their chilly bones. His emerald green eyes were watching a certain redhead laugh along with Hermione in the furthest corner of the common room. They were sat with their heads close together, whispering frantically - and he knew that when girls were sitting in corners, heads together, with no boys and whispering, then they were sure to be discussing boys. This notion was enough to make a small pang of jealousy pass through him at the mere thought.

As he watched Ginny let out small giggles and flash her eyes in excitement he felt his heart begin to race in pleasure. How could he have been so blind? At first he hadn't really thought anything about the youngest Weasley once they had returned to Hogwarts, however once they had settled back into school Harry had realised just how much he had appreciated having Ginny around him in the summer, especially when Ron and Hermione had first started dating. He and Ginny would amuse themselves playing chess or degnoming the garden or just simply talking whilst Ron and Hermione were off doing… well Harry didn't really want to think what. But still, she had become his close companion and he was staring to realise just how much he missed having her around, especially now his two best friends had begun to sneak off down numerous dark corridors. He was very much alone, and she, as far as Harry was concerned, was the solution to find a level of happiness.

Suddenly Hermione let out a huge burst of laughter as the two girls stood up and came over to join Harry and Ron, who had been dozing gently in the tatty old armchair opposite, his head resting gently on his chest as he let out quiet snores. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Ginny took the seat next to him, his heart racing once more as her slender leg brushed his own as she brought them elegantly under herself.

"Awww, look at him…" Hermione said quietly, fingering Rons hair affectionately, "Doesn't he look sweet?" she cooed softly, looking at her boyfriend in proud appreciation as he slumbered on.

"He doesn't look so sweet when he's screaming in your face…" Ginny said darkly, causing Harry to laugh under his breath.

"Or when he's farting in bed," He added as an afterthought causing Ginny to snigger knowingly whilst Hermione looked at them both reproachfully. She shook her head and leaned her head on Rons shoulder, her eyes lazily watching the fire. Ginny observed her friends loving interaction with her brother and she felt an instant pang of longing pass through her. She turned her slowly head away, letting their conversation wash over her.

After Draco had left her alone by the lake the redhead had let out a huge sigh of happiness and made her way up to the castle, feeling very much _alive_ for perhaps the first time in her life. Ginny gave a different sigh at the recollection, wishing that she were once more sat in the prince of Slytherins lap, her hands wondering slowly across Dracos muscular, secure chest. The mere thought of him sent a thrill of excitement through her… Merlin she would give anything to feel the tingling pleasure dance across her skin! Ginny bit her lips as she thought about Dracos forbidden tongue that had passed through them only hours ago.

"- So is there going to be a theme or anything?" Harry's voice sounded to Ginnys right, interrupting her thoughts.

"What's that?" she demanded, looking from the boy who lived to her best friend.

"The meeting we went to this afternoon," the older girl said quietly, giving her a look "Dumbledore was telling us about the upcoming ball he's planning, its going to be on Halloween I think. He said it would give everyone something to look forward to before Christmas, and before everybody had to settle down for the exams next year. But keep it quiet for the moment, we aren't supposed to have told anybody yet…." Hermione added, watching as Ginnys face lit up at the words.

Harry nodded absently, his mind elsewhere. Of course, the ball! That would be a sure-fire way to get even closer to the redhead sat next to him. Merlin she was making his heart race, he could smell a slight scent of mint coming from her hair, making it smell fresh and clean. Harry turned to face her, his heart flopping once more as she looked up at him, giving him an excited grin, her eyes flashing once more like they had in the corner. He gave her a lopsided smile before turning to his thoughts.

Harry felt himself beam widely at his idea; it was perfect! He'd make up for his mistake of taking her company for granted over the summer by going to the dance with her – Merlin he was so blind! His smile faded slightly as he thought about his two girl friends sat huddled together earlier on. There was no doubt in his mind what they were talking about. Men. A jealous scowl crossed his features. He would just have to find out who this possible threat was and do what ever he could to stamp him out.

"Oh Mione, this is going to be fantastic!" Ginny whispered excitedly, her mind instantly on dresses, shoes and dancing. "Can we go to Hogesmeade this weekend to buy dresses?" she asked, her eyes puppy-dog like. Hermione grinned dazzlingly and flashed her eyes giving her best friend a nod of approval. Ginny gave a small giggle and looked up at Harry again, who was sat there grinning weirdly, his emerald orbs watching the fire. Rolling her eyes, she glanced promptly at the clock, sighing happily.

"I'm off to bed guys, I'm going to take advantage of an early night since I don't have any homework to catch up on." She said, feeling herself yawn at the thought of her comfortable bed. "Night," Ginny added, placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder as a goodnight and smiling kindly at the couple opposite her, Rons snores now becoming louder as his head lolled backwards.

Harry felt his heart jump wildly at her touch, feeling slightly hopeful that Ginny may still hold some feelings for him_. 'After all she did fancy me since she was eleven…'_ he pondered optimistically, watching her disappear up the stairs. _'Hopefully her feelings haven't waned too much…'_ he thought whilst kicking himself mentally for all the times over the summer that he could have potentially kissed the youngest Weasley, or held her tightly in his arms. Another stab of jealousy hit him as he thought about the fact that Ginny could possibly be doing those things with somebody else. He scowled darkly, if only he knew!

"Tsk, I guess this is another one of those moments where he doesn't look sweet," Hermione whispered, gently prodding Rons head so it fell forward, stifling the snores and turning them into gentle breaths. Harry glanced across at the brunette absently before flicking them quickly back to her. _'Of course!'_ he thought to himself, leaning forwards slightly so that nobody would hear him.

"Mione?" he whispered, shaking his head at his own stupidity, of course Hermione would know - she knew everything right? In addition, she was Ginnys best girl friend. He only hoped that she would grant him the information he required. "Is… erm… is Ginny, you know," he paused; glancing wearily at Ron, "Is she seeing anybody?" he finished, feeling his cheeks colour. Hermiones eyebrows shot into her hairline at the question before she frowned thoughtfully, unsure about what to say.

On one hand she wanted to see Ginny happy, even if it _was_ with Draco Malfoy, however, she had always pictured the day where Harry and Ginny would get together and they would be a happy foursome instead of Harry being made to feel like the third wheel all the time since her and Ron had finally gotten together. She bit her lip at his enquiring gaze.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked suddenly, throwing Harry off guard. _'Shit'_ he swore to himself, frowning at his best friends ability to make him feel uncomfortable by turning her answer into a question. The young man looked at his fingers absently, pondering his answer. Sighing, he ran a weary hand through his hair, making it stick up everywhere.

"Well, I was going to ask her to go to the dance with me, and, well, obviously if she's with somebody then I cant…" he said through gritted teeth, feeling his stomach twinge with envy at the thought.

Hermione glowered deeply, unsure how to answer and slightly mad at her redheaded friend for putting her in this awkward position. Silently she cursed Draco Malfoy. "I cant honestly say Harry, she wont tell me much in case I tell Ron," she lied, taking a breath, "but the only way for you to find out if she will go with you is to ask her, you never know what she'll say." She finished quietly whilst poking Ron hard in the ribs out of Harry's sight, causing him to wake up with a start.

"Oh Ron you're awake!" She said with mock surprise, gently taking his hand in hers and kissing him on the cheek, ignoring Harry's sinister scowl. Ron yawned loudly and gingerly rubbed his eyes, grinning stupidly at Harry who forced a smile back at him.

"Alright mate? What are we talking about?" he asked hoarsely, looking between the boy who lived and his girlfriend. Hermione stared at Harry warningly for a moment before smiling sweetly at Ron. Harry let out a sigh and settled back into his seat, annoyed at the brunette for protecting her friend.

"I was telling Harry about the Halloween ball we'll be having, it should be a laugh eh?" she said with a smile, leaning her head on Rons shoulder and looking once more into the fire, wordlessly cursing her boyfriends sister as she imagined Ginny and Malfoy sat by the side of the lake kissing happily whilst Harry looked sadly on.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Oh a ball!"

"Ooooo I can't wait! Just think of it!"

"I wonder who I'll go with."

"I need a dress!"

"Awww! Its sixth and seventh years only!"

Ginny grinned at the voices as she walked past a large crowd of mostly female students on her way down to breakfast on Thursday morning. The girls looked excited and started eyeing up boys hopefully whilst the boys were trying not to look happy whilst secretly eyeing up the girls. Hermione suddenly burst forth from the crowd, panting slightly. Ginny laughed at her exhausted expression and helped her out, giving her a kind peck on the cheek as a greeting.

"I see Dumbledore gave you the go ahead to tell everybody then." She said quietly, once more eyeing up the large crowd. Hermione nodded, sweeping her long brown hair out of her face.

"Yes, he sent Dobby to tell me yesterday." She replied, as they both went through the enormous doors into the great hall. They sat down at the table, both of them reaching for some warm, buttery toast whilst Hermione opened her bag and produced a large transfiguration text book on the table, her eyes skimming the chapter quickly.

Ginny watched her friend work wondering how Hermione could concentrate whilst she still felt fast asleep. Letting out a small yawn, Ginny slowly glanced upwards and scanned the other tables, which were mostly empty. On the far side of the hall the Slytherin table looked busy, most of them preferring to look at the poster when all the other years weren't milling around it. She daringly skimmed her eyes along it and felt her heart back flip as she spotted Draco sitting with is three friends, the four of them talking closely about something.

"So who are you going to ask?" Jacob said quietly, looking up at his girlfriend who was sat further down the table before looking back to his friends. Matt shrugged and stuffed some more cornflakes into his mouth, crunching away loudly whilst Jacobs brown eyes watched Draco and Blaise.

Blaise also gave a small shrug before turning his attention to the letter in his hand. The blonde haired boy glanced upwards and his eyes locked with Ginnys, causing her to blush and look down coyly, a small smile on her face. Draco smirked smugly at her innocence, remembering their moment they shared three days ago. He hadn't seen her since then, it had been cold and wet for the last couple of days, forcing the students to take refuge in their respective towers. He stared at her for a moment longer before turning to face Jacob, who was giving him a curious look.

"Well?"

"I don't know, I'll have to see…" Draco snapped impatiently, stabbing his egg roughly with his fork making the yolk run all over his toast. He knew whom he wanted to go with, but was it plausible? Balls were very social occasions that were the ideal spawning grounds for gossip, and although he didn't really care what other students thought, he knew he had an image which would make Ginny look like his next sexual play toy. Silently he cursed the women of Hogwarts who helped to create his sex god title, although, he didn't mind all the sex that was involved in its creation.

"Well you better ask _someone_ quickly before they get snapped up by _someone else_…" Jacob said pointedly, raising an eyebrow and returning to his breakfast. Draco pulled a contemplative face, his eyes once more landing on the youngest Weasley who was now talking to Potter. A glare swam across his features as he watched saint Potter flash a handsome smile Ginnys way and whisper something in her ear which made her frown in uncertainty.

Draco watched as she smiled kindly back at him and say something under her breath to him, a blush creeping across her face. He felt the beast within growl as he watched Potter smile kindly back and flick a stray strand of hair out of her face before turning to Longbottom who had just sat down on the other side of him. As if sensing his gaze Ginny looked up into his eyes and gave him a look that he recognised instantly, it was a mixture of regret and discomfort, her eyes gently hinting at him before she turned to talk to Hermione who had just whispered something in her ear that made her scowl.

Draco turned back to his breakfast, munching away deep in thought. If his instincts told him correctly, Harry had just asked Ginny to go to the ball with him, and from the way she was looking at him it looked as though she might have said yes. He felt a pang of jealousy as well as momentarily anxiety wash over him; she wasn't supposed to say yes to Potter, but then she had given him that look. He smirked smugly to himself as he realised her reason for doing so; _'she wants me to ask her…'_ he thought, the beast within changing its growl from anger to delight.

Draco silently picked up the daily prophet and scanned the news, not really reading the words. If Ginny was hoping that he would ask her then he would not let her down, he was sure he knew a way to make her change her mind….

**IIIIIIIIII**

"So who are you going to the ball with?" Luna asked Ginny as they walked towards their first lesson of the day, which unfortunately was potions. The redhead let out a small weary sigh before replying.

"Oh, I'm going with Harry," she replied, sounding casual about it. Luna raised her eyebrows and gave her a kind smile.

"Really? Oh Ginny that's brilliant!" Luna said beaming, her blue eyes distant as they always were.

"I presume you'll be going with Neville since you've been going out now for about 6 months," Ginny replied with a laugh, trying to take her mind off the boy who lived. As they walked down towards the dungeons Ginny had the distinct feeling that she was being watched. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw nothing; all the corridors seemed empty.

"Yes, yes me and Nev…" Luna replied dreamily causing Ginny to roll her eyes in amusement at her dreamlike tone. As they walked past Dracos corridor Ginny felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she felt his silver eyes on her, causing her to feel a flush of pleasure pulse through her body.

She stopped suddenly next to the corridor, causing Luna to turn around and look at her questioningly. "Are you alright Ginny?" she asked, her blue eyes far away. Ginny rolled her eyes and gave a large 'Tut' shaking her head to herself.

"I've just realised I've forgotten my book, Snape will murder me if I don't come to class with it, will you tell him I'll be late whilst I go and get it?" she said with feigned annoyance, her eyes wide. Luna nodded slowly, looking concerned.

"Okay Gin, I'll tell him. See you in a minute," she replied turning around and hurrying towards the potions classroom, her long blonde hair swaying as she jogged along.

Ginny felt her heart beat in her ears as Draco wordlessly stepped stealthily out into the passageway and took her gently by the hand, before leading her back into the darkness of the corridor. She felt a jolt pass down through her body as he lightly backed her up against the wall, his silver eyes boring into hers.

"Hi there…" he purred quietly, bringing a hand up to Ginnys face and softly stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. Ginny felt her breathing become shaky as she stared back into his lust filled eyes, his mouth tugged up at the corners in a slight smirk.

"Hi," she squeaked, biting her lip. She could feel her lips tingle with anticipation as she glanced from Dracos eyes and down to his own lips. Draco felt his smirk deepen as she looked at his mouth, knowing what she was thinking.

"So… about the ball…" he whispered gently, brushing some hair out of her face. Ginny bit her lip nervously, her face colouring. "I was thinking it would be an honour to have the most beautiful girl on my arm…" he said, his eyes flickering down to her full red lips that were once again swollen. _'Oh Merlin Ginny you are perfect…'_ he thought to himself looking around her face at her cute nose, lightly freckled; her huge golden brown eyes which were framed by long dark eyelashes as well as her full red lips.

"Um… I, I, I kinda said I would, erm… go… go with Harry," she finished quickly, causing the beast within to growl angrily as he heard Ginny say Potters name. Draco kept his face set, his eyes hooded as he looked down at her. Ginny swallowed deeply, her brown orbs flickering between his silver eyes and his lips. Draco felt his heart beat as she looked urgently up at his lips, he could tell she was longing for him to kiss her and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

Placing a supporting hand behind her head he slowly brought his face down towards hers, and as he went to kiss her he let out a small gasp as Ginny stood up on her tiptoes and brought her mouth crashing against his, her kisses passionate and urgent. He could tell that she had missed the contact as he felt her shudder with pleasure as he tongue sought her own hot one. Draco let out a small moan as she gently grasped his nape and massaged it with her nails, sending shockwaves of pleasure down his spine.

Ginny could feel herself getting hotter and hotter by the minute, all she could think about was getting her body as close to his as possible. It was as if there were some magnetic forces within them both, demanding that they become one. She pulled him against her body, gasping loudly as Draco grabbed her gently but firmly on the hips, picking her up and leaning her against the wall as he pressed himself against her curves. Merlin she was driving him insane all over again! Her urgent yet innocent touches made his heart beat even faster, making the beast within purr contently. He let out a groan as Ginny wrapped her legs around him tightly, pulling his lower abdomen tight against her hot body.

'_Oh Merlin!'_ she thought to herself as Draco pulled away from her mouth and began passionately kissing her neck, every so often gently nipping her skin, causing her to tremble in delight and let out a small groan. She could feel a small tingling between her legs; this made her pant softly, and her instincts told her to pull Draco even closer. Her grip around him tightened and Draco felt his arousal grow and grow as he glanced up into her face and saw Ginny close her eyes and let out soft "O's" as he gently nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Say you'll go with me," he whispered suddenly, beginning to gently kiss his way down her neck, feeling her pulse run at about a hundred miles per hour as he gently kissed the throbbing vein. "Please Ginny…" he said in just above a murmur, going in for the kill. Ginny gasped as she gently felt Dracos thumbs begin to rub her hipbone, the forbidden touch sending another shockwave to a pulse between her legs. Biting her lip she quickly nodded her agreement and moaned hungrily as Draco brought his lips back to hers, his tongue delicately stroking hers as he kissed her swollen lips.

Smiling to himself he delicately unwrapped her legs from his waist, much to the disapproval of his groin. Ginny felt his arousal against her as he placed her gently on the ground and she felt her face turn crimson as she realised its size. Gradually Draco slowed the kiss down, his heart beating wildly as he tried to control himself. He felt himself fall deeper into the moment that time, and he wasn't sure what would happen the next time Ginny decided to tease him by crushing her untouched pelvis against his. Draco knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to keep it innocent next time, he had almost reached up and stroked her generous curves yet he had settled for touching the soft skin on her sides, which drove Ginny into such a frenzy he was sure she would have popped if had done so!

Ginny gently flickered her eyes open, her lids hooded lustfully as she beheld the older boy. Merlin… she had never felt such a reaction from her body before. It was as though she had taken a back seat to her instincts, and from the way Draco had reacted, he had done so as well. She reached up and held onto his robes for support, Merlin she felt as though she was about to collapse! Draco smiled at her genuinely as he realised her predicament and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead whilst stroking her long gypsy curls.

He looked across at his door and then back to her. "Ginny… if you ever want to visit me then come to my room. No one will disturb you or question you. The password is "Hecate"," he said gently, taking a step back from the redhead, who was looking at him regretfully once more. She nodded slowly, took a deep breath, and turned to walk out the corridor.

"Wait," he said suddenly, causing her to jump slightly, an inquisitive eyebrow raised. He gave her a lopsided grin and gently kissed her on the lips, his hand gently grazing her stomach sending one last shockwave down to her toes. Ginny smiled dreamily back at him and gently squeezed his other hand before striding shakily out into the corridor and in the direction of the potions classroom. Draco watched her go with one thought on his mind:

' _I need a cold shower…' _

**Hehehe! Another chapter finished! Getting even hotter and heavier this time, oh I love it! Read and review guys, its gonna get hotter and hotter, although it wont ever really be smutty. **


	12. Chapter 12: Shopping

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or places. _

**Yeeeey! Hope you're all good and that you enjoyed the last chapter, everyone seemed more bothered about smut! Lol! I cant say I blame you though, it is fantastic, although I meant this isn't a smut fic, but of course there is going to be SOME smut haha! Also sorry for the long gap between updates, this week has been insane! Read and review peeps! **Blue

_**Chapter twelve: Shopping**_

It was very dark in the 6th year girls bathroom. Candles were floating gently over a hot bubble bath. Long red tresses floated seaweed like in the water as the youngest Weasley lay there, feeling very relaxed indeed. She let out a long, soft sigh as the water soothed her tired muscles. It was about 1 o'clock in the morning, the usual time Ginny would have what she would call her 'reflective bath' when she was sure to be alone.

'_Just what I need…'_ Ginny thought, gently sponging herself down whilst the ghost of a smile played around her lips. Today had been a very long and filthy one indeed. Her last subject of the day had been Herbology and today's task had been an absolute nightmare! They had been set the duty of rounding up and destroying the mammoth slugs that had invaded professor Sprouts herbal plants patch. The herbs used were for potions for the hospital wing, and Sprout had joked to them all that slugs had some kind of instinctive knowledge of which plants they shouldn't touch, which of course made them want them even more.

She placed her hands gently on her hips, her fingertips barely grazing her soft skin on the same spot that a certain Slytherin had gently caressed yesterday morning. Ginny felt a small "O" escape as she remembered their steamy encounter. She still couldn't believe what was happening! Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy of the Weasleys, was grinding her against stone walls and pressing himself as well as his other slightly smaller self against _her_ – Ginny bloody Weasley! A smirk flew across her beautiful face as Ginny remembered what he had said to her:

That she was beautiful.

Flawless.

_Perfect_. A Weasley… _perfect_. Talk about praise from upon high!

Ginny let out a small giggle and biting her lip in a provocatively, she let her finger tips slowly wonder downwards… down and down and down towards the source of the pulse that had sent her into such a frenzy, she thought she'd soared to heaven. A small gasp escaped her lips as she gently reached down into nature's most beautiful flower and gently began to probe inside, her fingers inexperienced at first, but settling into a slow rhythm Ginny soon found her way.

She imagined Dracos tongue against her own, caressing her, tasting her, wanting her. Oh Merlin what she wouldn't give to have him here right now… touching her in her private, sacred place. Ginny could feel the pulse increasing as she imagined Draco nibbling her ear… and then slowly, teasingly moving down her delicate neck… then her collarbone. She bit her lip coyly as she pictured his tongue licking her hot skin on her sternum before placing gentle butterfly kisses on her breasts, working his way up and up towards her deep pink nipple.

"Oh Merlin…" she murmured gently as she felt the pulse accelerate and send a hot flush of scorching pleasure throughout her body, her flower gently closing around her slender fingers… Ginny could see Dracos face hover in her mind, his silver eyes boring into her own as he lay on top of her, she squeezed her fingers once more, imagining him letting out a groan of pleasure…. Something seemed to stir within as she pictured their bodies entwining, it felt primitive, and instinctual. She knew she needed it… this feeling… to have him inside her.

"Ginny?"

'_SHIT!'_ she thought to herself, taking her hand swiftly away and sitting upright in the bath as the door creaked gently open. She looked back over her shoulder at her friend Sarah, who was looking slightly sheepish yet unmistakably desperate. "What's up hun?" Ginny asked quietly, trying not to blush.

"Sorry to disturb you babe but I really need the loo… time of the month," Sarah said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Ginny smiled knowingly and pulled the plug out of the bath, the water level slowly dropping. A small smirk crept onto her face as she turned away, she felt bizarrely excited.

"Can you pass me my robe please?" she asked, holding a hand out over her shoulder, the smile turning to a full grin as she pictured Dracos face one more time. The other girl threw it to her and Ginny pulled it on before taking her towel from the towel rail and wrapping it expertly around her head.

"Thanks Gin, sorry to disturb your bath, I know you have them at this time to avoid these kind of interruptions but I guess mother nature doesn't take a back seat to anyone," Sarah said with a smile of thanks as Ginny passed her and stepped out into the gloomy room. Letting out a small breath of relief, she climbed onto her bed and slowly drew the curtains around the four-poster, enclosing herself in darkness. Gently she took off the bathrobe and sat naked on her bed, her flesh turning all goosy as the cold washed over her.

Ginny let out a small snort of laughter as she thought about how she was almost caught exploring her body, something she had only done a few times in her life. However, tonight she had needed some _specific_ touch, something that would awaken her body the way Draco had done. She smiled to herself once more as she remembered that Draco had reacted to her touches with groans of pleasure. She couldn't believe that _she_, Ginny Weasley, could have _that_ kind of effect on anybody!

'_Let alone a notorious sex god…'_ she mused to herself, before pulling a concerned face. Dracos reputation intimidated her slightly, he probably knew his way around her body better then she even did, and Ginny felt herself scowl as she imagined all the other girls that had probably been backed provocatively up against walls - and that had been in his bed. Was she simply his next catch of the day? The thought had crossed her mind many times since Draco had shown an interest in her. Ginny felt her heart ache sadly and strangely she felt a small pain, ebbing away just below her stomach. Frowning she gingerly rubbed it, knowing that her period was due soon. _'Great, I've got cramps…'_ she thought to herself as gradually the pain washed away.

'_What does he see in me…'?_ Ginny wondered, taking her hands from her stomach and unwrapping the towel on her head, letting her wild curls fall all around her naked shoulders. Scanning the bed she spotted the black t-shirt that Draco had helped her into, and heaving a contented sigh she pulled it on, her nostrils suddenly filled with the scent of him. The scent made her heart pound in delight, as well as the pulse between her legs throb gently. She gave a small lopsided grin as she thought about what he said yesterday,

"_I was thinking it would be an honour to have the most beautiful girl on my arm…" _

Had he truly meant it? Ginny knew that she was by no means ugly, but had she underestimated herself? Letting out a weary sigh the redhead lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep, her mind deciding whether Draco Malfoy was interested purely in her, or her pure body.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"So what kind of dress are you thinking about getting?" Hermione asked the youngest Weasley as she watched her pull on some denim jeans and place her feet delicately in her white ballet pumps. She sighed as she looked longingly at her slender legs, generous curves and completely beautiful face. Truly she was a beauty.

Ginny pulled a contemplative face whilst running some clear lip-gloss over her full rosebud red lips. "I'm not sure really, I want something classy I know that, I'm not sure about the colour though… how about you hun?"

"I'm not sure either, I need your advice I think, Merlin knows Ron won't be able to help!" she said with a laugh. Ginny pulled a small face.

"The lads aren't coming are they Mione? I thought this was going to be some quality time for you and me?" she asked with a pout, placing her hands questioningly on her hips. Hermione gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, I kinda said that he could come… Ron wants to make sure I don't buy a dress that's too… well… tarty…" she finished with a sigh, rolling her eyes to the heavens. Ginny let out a tiny groan.

"Oh Mione, I don't want Ron to be a third wheel whilst we shop!" she said with a sigh, looking at her friend pleadingly. Hermione bit her lip and slowly looked around the room. Ginny watched her with a feeling of dread_, 'oh please don't say what I think you're going to say…'_

"Well I said that Harry could come along too, I mean, he is going with you to the ball and I guess he wants to spend some time with you before then…" Hermione said, trying not to look too excited. Ginny stared at her for a moment before biting her own lip and feeling her face turn crimson. Her eyes flickered to the rose on her bedside table before she brought them back to the inquisitive orbs of her friend.

"You…you are going with Harry… aren't you Gin?…" she asked quietly, dreading her answer. The redhead turned back to the mirror her heart thumping in her ears as she thought about Draco and how he had managed to convince her. She still hadn't told Harry she was no longer going with him, it was something that she had been dreading all weekend. Ginny flicked her eyes to her friends face in the mirror; a look of disappointment had clouded her features.

"No, actually… I'm not…" she said barely above a whisper, looking away, unable to watch the sad look on Hermiones face.

"But… I thought you were! I heard Harry ask you the other day! You said yes! y-"

Ginny looked up slowly as she heard her friend stop mid sentence. She swallowed nervously as she beheld her horrified face.

"Its him isn't it? Malfoy." She said quietly her eyes boring into Ginnys. The redhead felt her face redden again and shame forced her to look away. Suddenly Hermione was on her feet and within seconds she was beside Ginny spinning her roughly around to face her, a look of pure disappointment on her pretty face.

"Gin how could you do this? To Harry of all people? He's been looking forward to this ball ever since you agreed to go with him, he can't stop talking about it…" she said with a sombre tone, her eyes miserable as she beheld the younger girl. Ginny looked away, unable to behold the sadness in Hermiones brown eyes. She felt guilty, but at the same time she felt in unexplainable sense of rage over take her. Scowling suddenly she turned away from the older girl and walked over to the window, looking absently out into the world.

"Look, I know Harry will be disappointed and I know that he may never forgive me if he found out who I was going with, but things are just so up in the air right now I don't know what to say, or how to feel. Mione, please just trust me on this one. I got myself into this, and I'll get myself out. I know you don't like Draco, and I cant blame you the way he talks to you, but Draco has seen something in me that Harry has seen too late. Please Mione… let me make my own mistakes." Ginny said silently, heaving a sigh as she turned to face the older girl. Hermione stared at her for a few moments before letting out a wary sigh of her own and walking over to the window and taking the redhead gently in her arms.

"Gin, I love you hunny, and I don't want to see you hurt. Nevertheless, I wont see Harry hurt either. I'm staying firmly out of this and if Harry asks me who you're going with then I wont lie." She whispered into Ginnys ear, causing her to bite her lips nervously. "By the way, what are you going to tell him? He will want to know who you're going with instead…."

Ginny sighed deeply. "I think I've already got that covered. I spoke to Colin earlier - "

"You spoke to COLIN about it! Well what did he say? Does h - "

"Mione!" Ginny said loudly over her gabbles. "I've told him that I'm going with someone from another house, but I asked if he would tell everyone that I'm going with him as it's a bit of a secret." She continued, pulling herself out of Hermiones embrace and plonking herself roughly down on the bed. "But I still don't know how me and Draco will survive the ball, every one will recognise us and I don't know what will happen!" she added meekly, her beautiful face instantly filled with worry. Hermione studied the redhead for a few second before walking over and crouching in front of her, gently taking hold of her soft hands.

"You wont have to worry about that Gin, we decided the theme this afternoon…" she whispered, pulling a resigned face. Ginny glanced up into Hermiones eyes; her own filled with avid curiosity. "It was Malfoys idea actually… I think I know now why he chose it…." She added with a small smirk. The redhead nodded eagerly, her eyes wide. "The ball is going to be a masquerade." She whispered gently, a small grin forming on her lips despite herself.

Ginny felt a happy smile wash onto her face. A masquerade, how _perfect_! This way she would be able to go with Draco and remain, well, _almost_ anonymous. "Hermione, this is brilliant!" she giggled excitedly, squeezing her hands in glee and jumping up off the bed, releasing the other girls hands and grabbing her purse. Hermione tittered at Ginnys behaviour, feeling happy for her friend as well as slightly troubled.

"Gin, I hope this is what you really want. I don't want to see you hurt, and if that evil bastard _does_ hurt you then I'm going to hex his ass into hell." The brunette said matter-of-factly, grabbing her own purse and looping an arm through Ginnys.

"Don't worry Mione, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She replied, smiling sweetly at her as they walked down to the common room to meet the boys who had been waiting patiently by the fireside.

"Ready to go I see… at last," Ron huffed, taking hold of Hermiones hand. Ginny smiled pleasantly at him before turning to Harry, who was watching her with a tender look. Biting her lip in apprehension she turned slowly away from him and led the group out of the common room, dreading the moment she would actually pluck up the courage to let down a boy who was like a brother to her.

**IIIIIIIIII **

"Oh look at this one Mione, it's so gorgeous!"

"Oh Gin, come and see this one, its totally you."

"Will you hurry up and pick already! BLOODY HELL!" Ron grumbled, his back aching from the wooden chair he had been sat on for the last 3 hours. Harry let out another small snore from beside him, his head resting against the hip of a nearby mannequin. Ginny rolled her eyes at them and went over to her friend, her eyes taking in the hundreds of beautiful dresses as she did so.

She gasped as she saw the dress. It was totally her. _Totally_.

Ginny ran her fingers over the soft forest green fabric, admiring the subtle golden stitching in wonder. It was so perfect. The dress was so wonderfully feminine, the cut baby doll in nature reminding Ginny of the Greek Goddesses she had read about in a muggle book. It had a halter necktie, which was about the thickness of a shoelace and crisscrossed when it reached the main fabric of the dress. The bust was tight fitting and would accentuate her breasts wonderfully before falling gracefully down her body and lightly skimming the floor.

"Oh Mione… this is stunning… thank you…" she gasped, taking it from her and rushing into the changing room. "Check the one that's hanging up by the mirror, it's a Hermione dress for sure!" she shouted behind the curtain, stripping off and pulling the dress carefully on. The older girl laughed in amusement at her friend's excitement before examining the dress. Ginny was right, it was her!

It was a soft black velvet ball gown dress that clung to every curve from the looks of it was hanging there looking rather elegant indeed. There was silver sequins forming a Y shape along the bust line and down the middle, each one glittering subtly in the light. There were no straps, and a black bodice formed the main means of support and below that the skirt of the dress billowed out in all directions, looking supremely muggle princess. She looked over to Ron for an opinion but was met by complete silence as Ron too had nodded off, his head resting peacefully on Harry's shoulder.

"Men!" she whispered, rolling her eyes and taking the beautiful gown into the changing rooms to see how it fitted.

30 minutes later and 100 galleons lighter, the foursome made their way down the main village street and took a left into the three broomsticks, the best public house in all of Hogesmeade. As they walked in Madame Rosemerta grinned cheerfully at them all from behind the bar and came around the oaken counter to give Harry a friendly hug.

"You all look wonderful, especially you Harry love, you look more and more like James each day, Merlin rest his soul," she said, squeezing Harry into her buxom chest. Ginny giggled behind her hand and nudged Hermione in the arm who sniggered evilly behind her hand as she beheld Harrys embarrassed facade.

"We'll go and get a table whilst you two, er, get some drinks," Hermione said with a smile, leading the way towards a table near the far wall. Ginny glanced around the pub and saw that about 30 other girls all had shopping bags similar in size to hers. Some seventh year Ravenclaws near the bar all had large designer bags that Ginny recognised to be from Madame Colletts Boutique, an expensive shop located next to the village hall.

Hermione sat herself down in the farthest booth, placing the bags gently under the table as Ginny scooted around to sit next to her. "So, have you told him yet?" the older girl asked quietly, whilst giving a small wave to Dean and Seamus who were seated nearby.

Ginny frowned slightly. "No I haven't… I just can't find the right time to bring it up…."

"Are you sure that's the real reason?" Hermione asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes Mione, I just… well…" Ginny faltered, pulling a sheepish face. "Its just hard to reject someone that's all. I mean, I know he's going to be angry but the sooner I do it the sooner he can get over it…" Ginny whispered, guilt gently ebbing away at her.

"There you guys are, we wondered where you had gotten off to…" Harry said, pulling himself through the crowd, trying not to spill the tankards held firmly in his hands. "Here you go Gin," he added, taking a seat next to her and placing a foaming tankard before her before granting her a handsome smile. Ginny smiled weakly back before taking a large gulp of the golden drink, her eyes skimming vaguely around the pub.

The boy who lived eyed her wearily, noticing that she was careful only to look his way every so often. _'Something's up…'_ he thought to himself, worry slowly working itself onto his chest.

"Erm, are you okay Gin?" he asked under his breath whilst Hermione and Ron started a conversation/debate about what they were going to do in the Christmas holidays. Ginny bit her lip slightly before pulling a fretful face. She slowly looked up into his concerned eyes, feeling absolutely rotten with herself.

"Actually there is… its all my fault really…" she started, letting out a weary sigh for effect. Harry raised a concerned eyebrow, willing her to continue. "Its about the ball… I forgot that Colin had asked me before you did Harry and when you asked me I guess I was so stunned that you were asking me that I said yes with out thinking and forgot all about poor Colin," she said, letting out a small, nervous laugh. Harry nodded slowly, not liking where this was leading at all.

"So… you're telling me that you're actually going with Colin," he said slowly, a small frown knotting his brow. Ginny placed her hand gently on his in what she hoped was a reassuring way, before bringing her eyes up to meet his emerald ones.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know I shouldn't have forgotten about poor Colin and then let you down too, but you know, I guess I was so surprised that you wanted to take me that it slipped my mind…" she whispered, biting her lip coyly. Harry felt his heart give a small jolt at her shyness; maybe he would be in for a chance after all. Placing his other hand gently on hers, he gave her a kind smile and flickered his eyes down to her lips, trying with all his might not to lean forwards and taste them – Merlin knows that he wanted to! A small cough came from Ginnys left and she felt a feeling of dread envelope her… _'Don't turn around Ginny…'_

Harry raised his glass and quickly drained the rest of the golden liquid. "Don't worry about it Gin, Colin's one of your best friends, and I know we haven't been especially close since we've been back at school…" he whispered trailing off, and looking down at their entwined hands. "Just as long as I can have the first dance I'll be happy…" he whispered with a shy smile, rubbing his thumb gently across the back of her hand.

Ginny smiled meekly, Merlin she felt so guilty. _'You better appreciate this Draco Malfoy…'_ she thought to herself as she nodded kindly and allowed Harry to plant a small kiss on the back of her hand before he released it and stood up to get another drink from the bar. Ginny watched him go feeling rotten with herself. Harry was like a brother to her, and she was lying to him so she could go with somebody who hated his guts.

Draining the rest of her tankard Ginny tried not to look up to her left where she knew that a pair of silver eyes were boring right into her, delighted at the conversation she had just had, and furious that Potter had touched her. Letting out a small sigh she thumbed the handle of the tankard, _'well at least he took it ok…'_ she thought to herself, watching as Harry greeted Neville and Luna at the bar and offered to buy them both a drink.

Draco felt his heart ache jealously as he watched her stare after Potter before turning back with a sad look on her face to Hermione, who was whispering in her ear. He frowned slightly as he watched her somewhat sombre expression. Surely she wasn't feeling guilty for letting the scar head down? Feeling another twinge of jealousy and sweeping a hand through his hair, he regretfully turned back to his friends. Draining his glass he swore to himself that by the end of the day he would have the redhead snugly in his arms, making her forget all about the boy who lived.

**Another chappie finished! Sorry again it took a few days, things have been hectic I swear! You know the drill, read and review! **


	13. Chapter 13: Interruptions

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places. _

**_Chapter thirteen: Interruptions_**

Ginny let out a small sigh as she watched her brother and Harry walk ahead of her and Hermione, the lads eager to catch up with Seamus and Dean and discuss the next quidditch match that was only two weeks away. Hermione slowed her pace right down, ensuring that they would be well out of earshot as the boys disappeared through the castle gates.

"I think Harry took it rather well, although I couldn't help but notice that you got his hopes up slightly." She whispered, looping her arm gently through Ginnys.

"I know." The redhead replied, watching the boy who lived gesturing wildly to the others before letting out a roar of laughter and disappearing through the great oak doors in the entrance hall "Mione… I, well I think he may actually have a small crush on me…" Ginny replied, pulling a slightly concerned face. Why did this have to happen now? Harry had such bad timing that was for sure! Hermione sighed wearily.

"I think you're right hun, I've caught him watching you recently, a rather… longing look on his face." Hermione replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and leading them to a small stonewall just before the doors. "How do you feel about that?" she asked carefully, turning her face slowly to face that of the redhead sat beside her. Ginny frowned thoughtfully. That was a good question, how did she feel about it?

"Well, I dunno, I mean… it's flattering that's for sure but, well, I'm not sure Mione… I just see Harry more as a brother figure. He looks out for me the same as Ron does and I guess I've just come to accept him as part of the family. I mean, if it had been a year ago then I definitely would have felt differently, but… well I dunno…" she gabbled, her frown deepening. Hermione nodded slowly at the words, feeling slightly sorry for both Harry and Ginny.

Harry had been so totally blind that he had realised when it was possibly too late how he felt, but at the same time Ginny couldn't be expected to just sit around and wait for Harry to suddenly proclaim his love for her. Ginny _had_ moved on, but unfortunately it had been in a rather dangerous direction. Draco Malfoy worried her immensely. She had never trusted him and quite frankly he had never given Hermione a reason to do so. He was an arrogant prejudiced traditionalist who treated people like shit on his shoe… but then again, his humane behaviour towards Ginny had certainly come as a surprise. She was torn between whether he was interested in Ginny as a person, or what he could take from her. In Hermiones ideal world Harry and Ginny would be together, but then again many other things would be perfect too – such as Draco Malfoy being on a different planet.

"Hey Granger you dropped something!" a male voice shouted from her left, making her jump. Letting out a sigh she turned herself to face the three Slytherins who were making their way towards the girls. She smirked to herself in amusement as she realised that Draco seemed to be eyeing Ginny up hungrily. She glanced at Ginny and saw her go beet red as the Slytherins came to stop about three feet away from them, Draco looking at the redhead with what appeared to be a mixture of concern and yearning.

"Hi. Erm, you dropped this," Matt said quietly, producing Hermiones purse, which she could have sworn she'd placed securely in her bag….

"Oh, erm, thanks a lot," she said with a small frown, glancing down at her bag and noticing that the zip had been undone just enough so the purse could slide out. Scowling she turned back to the boys and eyed them suspiciously. Clearly Draco had arranged this so he could stop and talk with Ginny.

Ginny gazed up into Dracos eyes and felt her heart jolt with electricity, the way he was looking at her was beginning to send shockwaves of pleasure down her spine, and she would give anything for him to lean down and kiss her hungry lips. She tore her eyes away from his and looked away, biting her lip coyly.

'_Merlin Ginny don't start playing all innocent… you're driving me insane!'_ Draco thought to himself, letting out a smug smirk and turning his attention to the 7th year Gryffindor.

"So, are you guys excited about the ball?" Hermione blurted out, keen to interrupt the heated silence as she stood and turned to face the castle, walking slowly towards it and feeling slightly intimidated as Jacob and Matt walked on her left whilst Draco went straight to Ginnys right as she too stood.

Jacob nodded politely, granting Hermione a kind smile. "Yeah we are actually, should be a laugh…" he replied. "Good thinking by the way, making it a masquerade."

Hermione eyed Draco up enquiringly. "Didn't Dr-Malfoy tell you? He's the one that came up with the whole idea," she said innocently, trying not to grin as she watched the other boys frown curiously at Draco, who gave Hermione a small scowl in return. The brunette simply raised a knowing eyebrow, grinning inwardly.

"Well it was such a good idea it had to be mine," he drawled arrogantly, causing Ginny and Hermione to smile in amusement at his egotistical tone. Draco smirked smugly when he say Ginnys grin and eyed her up appreciatively, taking in her skin tight jeans and ribbed jumper that clung to her curves, causing the redhead to blush and look away. Suddenly Ginny felt his hand grasp hers gently out of view of the others, sending volts of pleasure all the way down to her toes.

"So Ginny, who are you going to the ball with?" Matt asked suddenly giving her a lopsided grin. Ginny let out a small grin and gave a minute shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh, just some guy I know," she replied, smiling kindly at him and trying with all her might to ignore Dracos self-satisfied face to her right. Ginny felt Draco squeeze her hand gently and slowly they began to drop back from the others, who walked through the doors talking about the ball and other matters to fill the awkward silence.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly, as he held the door open for her, slowly dropping her hand as she passed by.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," she replied with a kind smile, her eyes burning lustfully into his as she stepped through the passageway. Draco smirked back and his eyes flew down to her hips that were wiggling enticingly. She grinned to herself and glanced into the entrance hall, her heart jolting in panic as she saw Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus all standing there looking rather shocked as they watched how Hermione and herself had interacted with the Slytherins before turning to face them.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ron bellowed, advancing on the group and pulling Hermione roughly behind him and doing the same to Ginny who thought she would faint with shock at any moment. Draco scowled angrily at Ron but didn't say anything, whilst Matt and Jacob crossed their arms and sneered angrily at Rons crimson face. Harry, Seamus and Dean hurried over and placed themselves in front of the girls too, Harry making sure to place himself directly in front of Ginny, much to Dracos fury.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry said angrily, his hands balled up into fists at his side as he pulled himself up to his full height. Draco took a menacing step forwards and drew himself up higher, a sinister smirk marring his features. Jacob and Matt scowled darkly and hung back slightly, letting Draco do the talking.

"I'm not doing anything Potter, I was simply being courteous, would you rather I pushed them both out of the way and spat at them." He asked threateningly, his eyes flickering every so often Ginnys way as she stood there utterly embarrassed. Harry eyed him wearily, a dark scowl on his normally placid face. Draco was itching to punch him right in his face but knew he had to restrain himself in the presence of ladies.

Harry seemed to darken his scowl as he realised Dracos line of sight to the girl behind him and his own beast growled angrily in response. Turning slowly away from the Slytherin, Harry smiled kindly at Ginny and to her complete astonishment he placed an arm firmly around her waist and steered her in the direction of the tower whilst Ron did the same with Hermione, much to her indignation.

"Ron they weren't doing anything they were being p-" Hermione whispered furiously, granting the Slytherin boys one last apologetic look before allowing Ron to drag her away.

"Can it Mione, no Slytherin scum is talking to my girlfriend." He whispered back harshly cutting across her whilst scowling darkly at Jacob and Matt before following Harry, Dean Seamus and Ginny up the stairs. Draco stared after them irately, the beast within growling in jealousy as he watched Potter possessively pull Ginny closer to him. As they turned the corner to head up the second flight of stairs, Ginny sent Draco a longing look before allowing herself to be taken away, her chest thumping angrily as rage took over her.

Draco looked down at his balled up fists and gave a livid snarl before turning on his heel and storming down to the dungeons, Jacob and Matt following wearily in his wake. As they approached Dracos corridor the blonde stopped and let out another angry roar, his fists shaking in rage before he drew one back and punched the wall, his hand letting out a loud sickening crunch as it connected briefly with the stone. Matt and Jacob stood well back and watched apprehensively as Draco balled up his bloody fist and stormed off down his corridor, before opening and closing the door behind him with a thunderous slam.

The boys turned and looked at each other in shock. "Bloody hell," they said in unison before taking one last jaded look at the door and making their way down to the Slytherin common room, unable to believe that Draco Malfoy had just punched the wall and shed his blood over a Weasley.

**IIIIIIIIII**

It was a very awkward Monday the 1st of October night indeed at the Gryffindor table as everyone sat down to dinner. Ginny and Hermione had placed themselves in a group of girls down the far end and were refusing point blank to talk to Harry and Ron. Hermione was furious with Ron for making her look like a pathetic sheep of a girlfriend whilst Ginny was angry that Harry thought he had some kind of possessive hold over her.

'_How dare he try and interfere with my life…'_ Ginny seethed to herself, mercilessly stabbing her pile of carrots. _'Its not like he ever gave a shit before, but now he's all super defensive…'_

Hermione held her head up high and ignored Rons attempts from further down the table to catch her attention. This would serve him right for making her look like a fool.

Draco watched in amusement as Ginny and Hermione ignored Ron and Harry, obviously they'd had some kind of argument about Saturday. He felt himself get angry as he pictured Harrys hands wondering all over the beautiful redhead. Merlin how he wanted to have her in his arms! He was longing to touch her and Draco knew that he just had to have some kind of contact with her; his body was aching for it.

"Draco mate, I wish you wouldn't make it so obvious…" Jacob whispered to his right, his eyes too on the youngest Weasley for a moment before watching Dracos face turn back to its usual passivity. "I mean you're sat there with your tongue out like some… well… Crup puppy! Merlin knows what will happen when you two got to the masquerade together." He added, shaking his head in amusement before turning back to the potions book he had on the table in front of him.

Draco ignored him, knowing that it was pointless to resist arguing anymore with his friends over Ginny. However he knew that they perceived his interest in her in purely a sexual light, something he wasn't too certain about himself. He knew she attracted him sexually - Merlin he would give his soul to have her body all to himself, but what about Ginny herself? Draco knew hardly anything about the girl and already he'd had her backed up against a wall whilst she awakened some instinctively sexual beast within. Merlin he had to have her against him, she looked so cute sat there with her scrunched up face and pouting lips…

Ginny took a deep breath after successfully piercing all the carrots and glanced slowly up at the Slytherin table, her eyes locking instinctively with Dracos. She couldn't explain it, but something had told her that she _had_ to glance up into his silver eyes, which were currently looking at her with undeniable lust. She felt her heart begin to thump uncontrollably as she beheld the look, Merlin he wanted her right now she could tell - his stare was so intense! Never taking his eyes off her he slowly stood up and gave a slight indication to the door before finally tearing his eyes from hers and patting Jacob on the back and strolling smoothly out of the hall, the door closing behind him with a click.

The redhead bit her lips and noticed that they were swollen in anticipation… Merlin what was happening! Glancing to her right she realised that thankfully Hermione seemed to have noticed nothing, she was too busy talking to Lavender and Pavarti who were asking Hermione all about her dress. "I'll see you later guys, I'm going up to take a bath." She said with a kind smile as the girls regarded her momentarily before turning back to their conversation.

Ginny rose slowly and grabbed her bag, walking casually out of the great hall and taking a left to go down to the dungeons. As she walked her pace steadily became faster and faster, her body urging her forwards towards her destination. She all but ran down the stairs and her heart seemed to drum in her ears as she went, Merlin what was she doing? Walking slowly now, she came to Dracos corridor.

'_Bloody hell Ginny what are you doing?'_ she contemplated to herself, suddenly stopping halfway down the gloomy corridor. Should she continue? She bit her lips thoughtfully. Her heartbeat was loud in her chest; she glanced down and saw the racing thud-da-dud jumping out at her. Ginny ran her tongue gently over her swollen lips and made her decision.

'_Go for it Ginny.'_

Taking a steadying breath the redhead walked noiselessly to the door and almost inaudibly she muttered the password, causing the dark oaken door before her to open with a small 'Click'. Ginny walked silently through the door and stood on the threshold; her eyes scanning the familiar darkly furnished room. She looked to the high backed chairs by the fireplace and saw that Draco was sat staring into the dancing flames, his blonde hair glinting in the dancing light. Merlin he looked so perfect, silhouetted momentarily against the hearth, so strong and misunderstood.

Ginny took another steadying breath as she closed and locked the door, before quietly dropping her bag to the floor. She could feel her heart beat in anticipation as she slowly walked over to the black leather chair, Dracos face still turned away from her own. The Slytherin felt a smug smirk fly onto his face as he heard her gently approach him, a part of him unable to believe that she had finally come to his room; it felt like forever since she was last here. He felt his heart beat increase wildly as she came to stand directly in front of him, her hair glowing angelically as she stood framed against the fire. He felt a strange feeling pass through him as he beheld her beautiful, unsure face. Merlin he wanted her so much, and from the way Ginny was gazing back at him through smouldering brown eyes she felt the same.

The redhead bit her lip, her eyes boring into his silver pools. Merlin he looked so handsome. She still couldn't quite believe that she was stood here in front of him – she had to be nuts! Draco raised a hand and silently she took it, allowing him to pull her lightly into his lap where she proceeded to straddle him carefully. Ginny watched as gently he raised a large hand and softly stroked her face with the back of his fingers, Dracos silver eyes wondering all over her face and body admiringly.

"Did you tell Potter about the ball?" he asked quietly, his silver eyes suddenly hard as he mentioned Harry.

Ginny nodded, her eyes suddenly on Dracos lips. Merlin how she wanted to taste them, the instinctual urges surfacing again as she felt her tongue discreetly run over her own rather swollen mouth. For some unexplainable reason it felt so right to be sat here in his lap, his large yet gentle hands stroking her face softly. She felt strangely peaceful right now.

Draco watched in amusement as Ginny wet her lips in anticipation. He knew at that moment he couldn't resist her any more.

Tenderly cupping her chin he brought her face swiftly down to his, causing Ginny to let out a small moan as he ran his hands through her hair whilst gently probing her tongue with his own, hot one. Her body responded immediately to his touch, one small hand soothingly massaging the nape of his neck whilst another hand grasped the front of his shirt urgently. Draco felt his heart flutter wildly as she bravely let her hand wonder further down his chest to his toned stomach, Merlin her touch was so naive and Draco wished with a envious pang that he himself were innocent and experiencing such special moments for the first time.

Moving one of his hands from her face, Draco slowly brought it down to rest on the clasp of her cloak and with one fluid motion he undid the silver clasp and gradually peeled back the black robe, exposing a simple white shirt that clung to her curves beautifully. Ginny felt herself blush at the act but did not stop him, all she could concentrate on was touching the man beneath her, her unskilled hands wondering over his strong body as she kissed him passionately. Draco let out a small growl as suddenly Ginny gave him a tiny nip on his lips, his arousal steadily growing as Ginny slowly rocked on him as she deepened the kiss further. He brought his right hand onto her abdomen, gently resting his hand below her left breast.

The redhead let out a small gasp as she felt Draco bring up his thumb and lightly graze her nipple, instantly causing it to harden in pleasure. Merlin the pulse between her legs was throbbing wildly, she could feel pure bliss rock her body in need… she wanted him so bad. Gently Ginny moved the hand that was on his stomach slowly under the white shirt, her face reddening as she felt Dracos arousal poke her sharply in her groin just as he let out an involuntary groan of pleasure. This innocent redheaded angel was driving him purely insane!

Draco continued to caress her nipple, grinning inwardly at the gasps of pleasure that inaudibly escaped her rosebud lips. He took the hand from her chest and slipped it gradually under her shirt, his fingers grazing her soft skin almost teasingly. Ginny ground into him, the pulse building up, requesting some bodily friction and as a result causing another deep throaty groan from the man below her. Draco could feel himself quickly losing control, he wouldn't be able to keep it at this stage any longer, Merlin he needed her so badly and from her harsh breaths then she too was quickly losing all inhibitions.

Grabbing the front of her shirt he swiftly tore it open, the buttons flying in all directions as he exposed her creamy flesh. Ginny felt herself turn crimson and she quickly pulled away, biting her lip coyly as she watched him rake her body appreciatively with his silver orbs. He felt his arousal stiffen swiftly under her skirt against the cotton pants, causing Ginny to colour even deeper. Looking up into his lustful silver eyes, Ginny held his gaze for a moment before slowly undoing the buttons to his own shirt; her inexperienced hands fumbling clumsily over each one. At that moment Draco felt an unexplainable surge of what felt like joy pass through him at her innocent touches, Merlin she was so wonderfully pure!

Finishing the last button Ginny glanced down and admired his well-built chest, the toned muscles making the pulse throb harder between her legs as she delicately ran her hands over his pecks. Draco let her do it feeling unmistakeably proud that he currently had Ginnys dainty hands crawling over his skin whilst her creamy bosom rose and fell with each nervous breath. He gently grabbed her long locks and softly pulled her head back, allowing him access to her neck and breasts, wasting no time as he kissed a trail down from her ear lobe to the soft skin of her sternum, a smug smirk flying on to his face as he felt her flesh go all goosy at his touch.

"Oh Draco…" she whispered in delight as he brought his right hand up to her left breast and gently began to pull her black bra away so he could take her erect nipple in his mouth. Draco felt his heart somersault with glee as his whispered his name, Merlin he could get used to that!

Ginny thought she would burst with pleasure at any second, she had never felt so much desire from her own body, which Draco knew with expert knowledge just how to tease and manipulate in to an unadulterated state of joy.

Suddenly a knock on the door broke the heated reverie, causing Ginny to pull swiftly away whilst her hands pulled her shirt hastily across her breasts. Draco growled in frustration at the interruption, his mouth had been merely inches away from her pink nipple.

"Draco you home?" came the voice of a girl. Dracos eyes shot open as he recognised it. Oh please Merlin, not tonight. Not to-fucking-night! "I hope you're in a better mood then you were last time you wanted a shag, I'm still sore now," the voice added in a feigned sexiness.

Draco widened his eyes in terror. _'Oh fuck fuck FUCK!'_ he screamed to himself as he watched a shocked Ginny frown enquiringly at the door before she brought her innocent brown eyes gradually back to meet his. Pain flashed into them instantly.

"You bastard…" she whispered harshly, tears welling up in her eyes as she wriggled free of Dracos desperate grasp and swiftly pulled on her cloak as soon as her feet hit the ground. Draco jumped up from the chair, his chest contracting in horror and anguish as he beheld her wounded facade.

"Ginny please let me ex - "

"Forget it Malfoy, I guess you haven't changed after all! You're still the same old cruel bastard!" she all but screamed at him, tears falling freely down her face. Draco watched in horror as he saw the hurt flash in her eyes. He reached out for her but she visibly recoiled sending a fresh wave of pain through his chest as she pulled away.

"Draco who's in there with you?" the voice demanded, the door handle frantically moving.

"JUST FUCK OFF WILL YOU!" he bellowed angrily at the door, causing Ginny to back away again in the uncomfortable silence. He listened for a moment as the girl muttered something under her breath before her footsteps died away down the corridor. Ginny grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, she felt as though someone had just fed her a whole bucket of ice cubes such was the wintry disappointment ebbing away at her chest.

Draco tried to rush forward again but Ginny pulled back out of his grip, her hand finding the door handle, which she grasped and pulled swiftly towards her.

"Ginny please don't go!" he pleaded desperately, as he felt another unexpected wave of anguish pass through him as he beheld her angry face which even now despite the situation looked so very sexy. The redhead shook her head in frustration and ran through the door and along the corridor, leaving a stunned Draco to stare dazedly after her. He could hear her sobbing gently as she dashed up the stairs.

Draco stood rooted to the spot, numb. He cursed the girl, and himself wretchedly feeling as though at any moment his heart would tear itself in two.

**Hey hey hey! Another chapter done! I know this one is left on a bit of a cliff-hanger but HA! Lol. The only way to find out what happens next is review review and more reviewing, seriously guys, you are my inspiration to write more, and to make the chapters increasingly longer! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Pawn

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places. _

**Hey all! A HUGE thank you to all who reviewed, you guys are really my inspiration to push on with the story, which is going to plan thus far! Thanks again guys, this ones for you!** _Blue_

_III_

_And will we ever, end up together?_

_No I think not, it's never to become,_

_For I am not the one…_

_Sally's song - The Nightmare Before Christmas._

_III_

**_Chapter fourteen: The Pawn_**

It was the 17th of October and everybody was excited about the up coming Halloween masquerade, which was only 2 weeks away. The atmosphere around Hogwarts was a haze of raging hormones and the intense babble of dancing, shopping and, well, what some people intended to do with others _after_ the ball filled the corridors and common rooms. However today's current excitement was the quidditch match this afternoon, which everyone had been most eager to see – Gryffindor verses Slytherin.

In the great hall the two respective teams were sat scowling darkly at each other from across the cavernous room, with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sat in the middle, torn between which team to support - the victorious Gryffindors led by Harry Potter, or the determined Slytherins led by Draco Malfoy?

"Ron dear, don't fret, you'll be fine…" Hermione was whispering encouragingly to her supremely nervous boyfriend at the Gryffindor table. Ginny nodded her agreement to his left, placing a warm hand on her brothers large shaking one. She hoped with all her might that Gryffindor beat Slytherin down to the ground, especially after what that -.

Ginny shook her head hastily, forcing the thoughts away. She had tried repeatedly to forget about the silver-eyed Slytherin, however it was proving to be a hard task. Whenever she thought about him her heart would ache, full of anguish and shame for being so trusting, as well as in pure sorrow that once again she had been screwed over. But what had she really expected from Draco Malfoy? Every female who walked on Hogwarts ground knew that he was a notorious womaniser, and Ginny told herself that she was stupid to have assumed he was a changed man. She felt her chest twinge in pure agony as she thought of him; how could he have done this to her.

The redhead could feel his eyes boring deeply into her from across the hall, willing her to look up into his sorry orbs, to forgive him. However she would not grant him the satisfaction, he had hurt her, end of, and now she would do her utmost to banish him from her mind. Ginny could feel tears welling up slowly in her golden brown orbs at the thought of having to do so - how could she have thought that he could… that he could ever possibly….

"Gin, are you okay?" a concerned Harry asked her kindly, his emerald eyes full of anxiety only for her. Ginny gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah thanks I'm, erm, just tired. Couldn't sleep a wink last night." She replied, taking a piece of brown buttery toast from the pile in front of her and chewing on it slowly. Harry watched her glance away from him and downwards, Merlin she looked so depressed, it was killing him to see her this way. He reached across the wooden table with a large sympathetic hand and placed it softly on hers, his thumb stroking her skin fondly.

"Ginny… I'm here for you, you know. What's the matter?" he asked quietly, his chest aching in unhappiness as she wiped away a little tear that had escaped her beautiful eyes. Ginny looked up at him, his face full of worry and tenderness for her. She felt a small sad sigh escape her lips, Merlin how could he still care for her after she had rejected him about the ball, and how could he stand her after the last two weeks where she had bitten his head off whenever he had tried to ask her how she was, and could he help. She had been awful to him, if only he knew….

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it," she whispered, gently shrugging his hand off and granting him a kind smile, which he returned. Ginny took another bite of her toast, knowing that across the hall Draco was watching her every move, his eyes probably filled with hatred for Harry as he interacted with her. Well, why shouldn't she let Harry give her a few friendly gestures? At least he cared about her, not like him….

'_Oh Merlin… how could I have been so stupid…' _she mused to herself as she thought back to that night. It had all started so well. Merlin her body had hungered for his so furiously that she thought she would pop, and then she had entered heartbreak city when that… that… _whore_… had uttered those filthy, sexual words through the door. Ginny felt her eyes well up again as she thought of Draco doing everything they had done together with that girl. Deep down she knew that really, Draco hadn't done anything wrong, I mean, she and him weren't dating, or an official couple, but that still hadn't stopped her from feeling totally heart broken.

Ginny thought that he cared for her, he called her beautiful, perfect! She wiped away another tear as she thought about the last two weeks and how she had meticulously avoided him, refusing to look up at him at the dinner table or to be alone at any moment of the day in case he pounced on her. The redhead thought miserably back to her vase on her bedside table. Draco had sent her another beautiful red rose, a petite black silk ribbon tied around the stem, a small piece of card attached to it, with only one word scribbled sadly on.

'_Sorry'_.

Ginny let out a gloomy sigh. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget about him, but how could she forgive him and let him make her weak?

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY!" a booming voice echoed throughout the hall, the sound bouncing off the walls. Everyone looked up to the teachers table where Dumbledore was stood, smiling down on them all. "It is a beautiful afternoon, perfect for the match we are all keen to see! The match will start in 30 minutes, so please everyone, make your way down to the quidditch pitch as soon as possible. I'm sure it will be a furious match, but remember, its not the winning it's the taking part." He gabbled enthusiastically, causing the two rival tables to scowl darkly at each other once more; all of them thinking that it was true that taking part _did_ count, but winning counted a hell of a lot more.

Harry got to his feet and smiled down at his team, his eyes full of confidence. Ginny watched him as he signalled to the members to make their way down, wishing them all a good match. She could feel the eyes on her once more and her body gave a pang of longing. Merlin how she missed his touch.

Suddenly the scraping of wood on stone broke into her thoughts as the students got up. Ginny stood, zombie like to her own feet, her heart feeling like lead. Harry turned back to her and gave a reassuring smile, before running a soothing hand down her arm and turning away to walk out of the hall, looking very much the leader with his positive air and handsome face.

"Come on Ron, you'll do fantastic…" Hermione said again, taking Ron firmly by his shaking hand and helping him out the hall, her other hand finding Ginnys as she passed her. The redhead allowed her self to be tugged out of the hall, her thoughts firmly on the boy who was watching her from across the hall, his chest pounding in sorrow and regret as he beheld the cheerless face of a girl he missed with all his soul.

**IIIIIIIIII **

"OHHH THAT WAS CLOSE! NICE TRY CREEVEY!"

Ginny let out a furious sigh as the Slytherin beaters forced Colin off course, causing him to drop the quaffle in confusion and as a result allowing Jacob to intercept the ball, his dark form dodging bludgers and other players as he headed for the Gryffindor goalposts. She watched apprehensively as he approached, Rons name being shouted all around her in encouragement. A loud groan soon followed the shouts. Slytherin had scored again.

"COME ON HARRY!" Hermione screamed beside her, her eyes fixated on the boy who lived who was currently hovering over the action, his eyes scanning the sky for the snitch. Ginny felt her chest pang with yearning as she saw Draco hover nearby, his hair glinting softly in the afternoon sun the way it had done the last time they were alone.

Draco was full of determination. Slytherin had to win this match. He had to beat Potter. Potter, the fucking bastard who he had watched paw away at Ginny like she was his! He let out an angry growl as he thought about it, Merlin he could kill him. He scanned the crowd and spotted the shining blonde hair of the seventh year he had shagged endless times. He felt a guilty lurch in his stomach as he looked momentarily at her, before noticing Matt and Blaise cheering him on. It was all his fault that Ginny wouldn't talk to him. How could he blame her though? She had allowed him access to her perfect, private body and he had abused the right. Draco had tried vainly to speak with the redhead but she was having none of it. Merlin he missed her so much! He had never felt so wretched over another person. It scared him that he could feel this way about anyone, let alone a Weasley. It made him feel weak. Weakness was unacceptable, and Draco knew that the only way he would squash this feeling was win the beautiful woman back – whatever it would take.

He focused back onto the game. Harry was still hovering 10 metres away from him, his eyes frantically searching the sky. Draco had no doubt in his mind that Potter presumed he would win; however Draco did not intend to let him do so. Glancing around the stadium his heart jolted as he spotted Ginny in the Gryffindor crowd… Merlin she looked so beautiful. Her hair was floating gently on the wind as it passed lazily by, and Draco felt a surge of longing pass through him as he remembered its softness.

Suddenly the crowd was screaming in delight. Draco glanced swiftly to his left, and watched in horror as Harry dove downwards through the sky – he had seen the snitch! Face set in determination, the Slytherin captain leant forward on his firebolt and dived through the sky, willing his broom to go faster and faster towards the red blur ahead.

"Come on come on come on…" he growled as he saw Potter get closer and closer to the fluttering golden ball. Draco was catching him fast; he knew he had to keep his speed up and fly accurately past Harry, who would no doubt slow down to concentrate on catching the golden sphere.

Ginny watched as Draco turned his face away from her direction and dive after Harry. She felt an unexplainable rush of desire pass through her as he forced the broom downwards after the raven-haired boy, Merlin he looked so forceful and strong as he chased him. She felt her heart beat in her ears as Draco closed the gap between the two boys… she was torn between rage and yearning for him, Merlin she felt so fucked up.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Draco following him, his face set into pure resolve. He couldn't let that evil twat win; he had to prove to Ginny he was a success. He wanted to win this match for her so he could watch her smile and laugh at the after party the way she had done weeks ago. Maybe she would hug him the way she had done then, perhaps she would even kiss him? He concentrated with all his will on the snitch… it was only inches away.

Suddenly a loud cry of pain sounded behind him. Harry glanced around and saw that Draco had been struck in the shoulder by a bludger and was sent spinning out of control to Harrys right. He smiled to himself in triumph, his fingers getting closer and closer to his target. He was going to do it!

Draco roared in pain as a bludger smashed into his right shoulder. He heard a loud pop as his arm slipped out of its socket, the force of the attack pushing him far off course. He had to take control and catch up - Potter would win if he didn't! 20 feet below Ginny let out a horrified gasp as she saw the bludger fired in Dracos direction, the ball colliding with his strong body. She felt her heart beat quicken in dread as she heard him let out a bellow of pain that forced him in a different direction. All around her people screamed victoriously as Harry pulled up and flew towards them grinning wildly, his hand clasped firmly around the struggling golden snitch. The redhead continued to watch the Slytherin captain, her heart pounding frantically in her chest as she watched him observe Harry angrily as he waved the snitch at his house members. Hanging his head, Draco pushed his broom into a slow dive and made his way towards the ground, his team following dejectedly behind him.

Ginny stood up quickly and made her way towards the stairs, her fellow Gryffindors letting out loud whoops around her as they hugged each other and cheered Harrys name as he hovered in front of them. The redhead could hear her heart thumping loudly in her ears as she rushed down the narrow stairwell and stepped onto the grass behind the stands, her eyes searching anxiously for the Slytherin team. She spotted Ron land in front of her and wave wildly at her in glee, a big grin spreading from ear to ear. Forcing a smile onto her face she ran over to him and jumped into his arms, her eyes scanning the lawn behind him as he held her. Draco was stood about 10 feet away with the rest of the team, his hand gingerly massaging his shoulder, which was hanging from his body in a funny direction.

"GINNY!" she heard a voice behind her cry as Ron dropped her onto the ground and stepped around her to hug Hermione, who ran at him and smothered him in proud kisses.

Ginny turned reluctantly around as Harry bounded over to her and took her in his arms. She felt her heart beat feverishly as she noticed Draco spin around and look at them, his eyes turning into evil slits as he saw Harry squeeze her tightly. His silver eyes met hers for a second and she saw his gaze soften immediately and turn into that of regret. Ginny felt a pang of fury pass through her as she looked at him, her mind suddenly back to that night and to all the pain he had caused her as a result. Merlin how she wanted to hurt him.

Harry placed her lightly back on the floor, his eyes dancing in pleasure and before Ginny knew what she was doing, she stood quickly on to her tiptoes and pulled him into a firm kiss, her hands grabbing either side of his face gently as she brought his face forcefully against hers. For a second Harry was too shocked to react, however Ginny felt his arms wrap around her back and pull her tightly into his body, his heart pounding happily against her own.

Oh Merlin what was she doing, she couldn't use Harry as a pawn for her revenge. Releasing his face Ginny pulled herself out of his grasp and took a step back from him, her eyes wide in shock for a moment as she beheld his confused face.

Ginny shook her head in dismay, tears welling up in her eyes and falling softly down her face. What had she done? Harry was staring at her in uncertainty and sadness, his heart aching at her horrified expression. She had to get out of here; she had to get away. She span around to face Draco, who was stood there rooted firmly to the ground, his face red in anger and his eyes full of pain. Her eyes connected with his and she felt her heart lurch in a mixture of sorrow and longing. Letting out a loud sob she turned quickly away from his wounded face and pushed her way through the joyful advancing crowd, her feet pounding loudly as she ran quickly away across the earth.

"GINNY!" Harry shouted, preparing to go after her. Hermione held him back, a look of sadness on her face as she shook her head warningly.

"Leave her Harry, I'll go," she whispered despondently, releasing Rons hand and running after her friend, Ginnys sobs echoing loudly across the lawn as she disappeared towards the lake.

Draco watched Hermione go in stunned silence, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he replayed what he had just witnessed in his mind. Ginny had just kissed Harry to get back at him. He knew it. She had been desperate to hurt him the way he had done so to her. He watched numbly as a bewildered Harry was over whelmed by well wishers, everyone slapping the team happily on the back apparently oblivious to the drama they had just missed. Draco looked up at the direction of the lake and watched as the two girls became specks in the distance. He felt his heart pang in sorrow as he remembered Ginnys tearstained face looking desperately up at him, needing him and wanting him but furious at the same time. With any luck she didn't hate him, he may still be able to make things up to her. Merlin he couldn't stand seeing her looking so wretched, it was killing him. Dropping his broom on the ground Draco made to go after them, however a hand grabbed his good arm and span him quickly around, bringing him face to face with Madame Pomfrey the school matron.

"Oh no you don't Mr Malfoy, we need to pop your shoulder back in and check it for broken bones, now come on." She ordered, steering him away from his teammates before he had a chance to object. Draco scowled darkly at the old witch as she forced him towards the castle, his eyes looking longingly in the direction of the lake and the beautiful redhead who had cost him the quidditch match, his shoulder aching painfully as he thought back to it. He let out a sigh; the twinge was nothing when compared to the ache that was unwillingly eating away at his heart.

**IIIIIIIIII **

"Here Harry have a pint of Mead mate," Ron said kindly, forcing the tankard into the Gryffindor captains hand. Harry nodded absently and took the drink, his eyes fixed firmly on the dormitory stairs. Ginny and Hermione had been up there for about an hour, talking.

It was about 8 o'clock in the evening when the young redhead and his best friend had come back into the common room; everyone in full party mode as they walked noiselessly in to the tower. Harry had spotted them immediately and was about to make his way towards them, when Hermione had given him a warning look and taken her young charge wordlessly upstairs, where for the past hour they had hidden away. Ron gave Harry a sympathising look as he beheld his concerned face, oblivious to the celebrations going on around him. Merlin what had happened out there? He couldn't believe Ginny had messed his best friend around like that, what the fuck was she thinking?

"Do you think I should go upstairs and see how she is?" Harry asked uncertainly, the golden snitch from the match still struggling wildly in his hand. Ron shook his head in annoyance at his sister before answering.

"No mate, just leave Hermione to it, she knows how to handle these things better then us." He replied, placing a reassuring hand on Harrys shoulder. "Now come on mate, in case you hadn't noticed there's a party going on, so stop thinking about my stupid ass of a sister and lets get wasted…" Ron said with a grin, causing Harry to reluctantly smile back.

"Yeah, go on then mate." He said with renewed enthusiasm, his spirits brightening. What ever was eating at Ginny would have to wait. He knew she wouldn't come and talk to him until she was ready, and he knew that that moment might never come, but when it did, he would be there for her.

Upstairs in the 6th year girls dormitory Ginny and Hermione were cuddled up on the redheads bed in darkness, the curtains drawn around them both. Ginny was crying softly as she continued to tell Hermione everything that had happened with Draco, and the reason why she had kissed Harry.

"Oh Gin," she pacified, stroking her wild hair fondly, "I knew Malfoy was no good for you. You are so perfect Ginny, and he isn't good enough for you." She whispered, sending a fresh wave of tears down the younger girls face as she heard the words.

Oh Merlin this was killing her. However hard she tried to bring herself to feel it she just couldn't hate Draco. She missed the contact. She missed the way he made her body feel alive. She missed him. So much. Her heart ached sadly as she remembered the pain reflected in his eyes after she had kissed Harry. _'Well, at least he knew how I felt now…'_ she mused to herself, her eyes getting heavier and heavier as Hermiones hands soothed her heavy head.

"I hope you and Harry can still be friends Gin, I don't think he would take too kindly to the fact that he was a pawn in your little quest for revenge…" the brunette whispered sadly, glancing down at her young friend. A smile crept onto her face as she saw Ginny sleeping peacefully, her once troubled face now calm and tranquil. Hermione untangled herself from the redhead, pulled back the curtains and crept silently towards the doorway. She looked back at Ginny, a poignant smile grin tugging at the corners of her mouth as she watched Ginny snuggle happily against the black t-shirt that was folded on her pillow.

'_I hope you know what you're doing Gin…'_ she thought to herself, blowing out the candle beside the bedroom door and closing it softly behind her.

Whilst Ginny brought the soft fabric against her, the owner of the black t-shirt lay sleeping fretfully in the hospital wing, his shoulder placed in a bandage and his dreams ruled by the redheaded angel he wished was lying there in his arms.

**Ooo another chapter finished. I'm not sure that I like this chapter that much; it upset me to write about her kissing Harry and not Draco! Poor lambs. Anyhoo! You know the drill peeps, once again a big thank you to all those who have reviewed so far, you guys keep me going. **


	15. Chapter 15: Cloak and dagger

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places. _

**Hey all! Wow you guys really are fantastic! Thank you for all your reviews, they are keeping me inspired. The Masquerade is coming up soon, but first… well you'll read for yourself! **_Blue x_

_**Chapter fifteen: Cloak and Dagger **_

It was very dark and quiet as an old man sat waiting in his almost palatial office for his informant to show up. He scratched the back of his hand absently against the chill of the room. In front of him a piece of yellow parchment lay spread out on the table, the tall loopy writing on the paper arranged to form a list. The man took a swig of his Ogden's Firewhiskey, the liquid burning the back of his throat as it snaked its way down towards his stomach. He felt tired, very tired indeed. It was a busy time for him at the moment, his ministry work distracting him from his other more important deeds.

Suddenly a firm knock on the door burst into the silence. "Enter." The old man said in a wizened voice, his eyes watching hawk-like as a younger man entered the room, his dark eyes straining to see in the dark through his glasses. "Sit down." The old man bit out, lazily flicking his wand at the chair opposite himself, causing the armchair to pull itself out from under the desk.

The younger man nodded obediently at the command and strode noiselessly over to the awaiting chair, settling into it and looking at the man sat across from him with slight fear, yet feeling a deep respect for him at the same time. The old man cast his hand over a candle on the desk, instantly lighting it.

"So, what news have you?" the old man demanded, cutting to the chase. The young man brought a smart looking briefcase onto the table and opened it with a click. The old man watched slothfully as the younger man brought out numerous pieces of parchment and placed them before him.

"Well," the younger man started, putting the briefcase on the floor. "I think I have found a few more suitable candidates," he added, leaning over the parchment and tapping his finger onto a small loopy sentence of writing. "This person we already have, as well as this one…" he said, tapping another loopy name.

The old man nodded impatiently at the young man. "I know I know, they have already been allocated to the bronze and diamond rings…" he said absently, waving his hand with irritation over the list. The young man nodded quickly, he didn't want to upset the older man, had a nasty temper on him.

"Yes sir. Erm, well this candidate and this one," he added, tapping two names towards the bottom of the list, "are the newest names and are by far the most promising indeed." He said with a hint of triumph in his voice. The older man looked down at the parchment, his long eyebrows raised in interest as he read the loopy writing. He stroked a soft finger along the name at the very bottom of the list, remembering the letter he had received about a month ago.

"Ah yes, yes I remember." He said barely above a whisper, continuing to stroke the name almost fondly. "This candidate has had a lot of interest from two different rings…" he said carefully, looking up at the younger man. "However I shall be granting the rights to the sapphire ring, the silver ring is no longer worthy enough to have such an honour bestowed upon." The old man whispered darkly, his pale blue eyes narrowing darkly. The young man raised his eyes brows in shock at the statement, he hadn't expected him to rule out this particular ring, it was one of the most powerful and respected in the wizarding world, surely it would be a mistake not to grant it a candidate?

"Well I must say you've done an excellent job my boy. A top-notch job indeed. All that remains now is to inform the different rings of their candidates and we will be set to start the initiation." The older man said with a grin, scooping the parchments up and rising to his feet. The younger man stood respectfully, inclining his head in thanks at the older mans praise.

"I want you to keep an eye on these two though," he said suddenly, holding up the parchment and tapping his finger against the loopy writing on the bottom of the page. "You must not let the silver ring and the golden ring be allowed to connect, do you understand? It is of the _utmost importance_ that this does not happen." He added, scowling darkly at the younger man for effect. The young man nodded hastily.

"Understood sir. I'll keep an eye on it."

"Good, good. You'd better return to your station. Keep me informed." The old man drawled idly, striding over to the door and showing the younger man out.

"I wont let you down." The young man said confidently before shaking the older mans hand and disappearing out into the dark, cold night.

**IIIIIIIIII**

It was around 4 o'clock in the morning and a certain redhead awoke from her calm slumber, her head filled with a scent Ginny had longed for, for the past two weeks. Opening her eyes blearily, she glanced down at her arms and noticed that Dracos black t-shirt was being held firmly to her chest by her hands. She felt a pang of longing flow through her as she softly stroked the fabric. Merlin she missed his touch so much, her body was physically aching for his contact, needing him, wanting him.

Ginny slowly sat up on the bed. She was still fully dressed in the clothes she had worn all day and with a wrinkle of her noise she felt her back and noticed that it was slightly sticky from sweat. _'urgh, I think you need a quick shower Ginny.' _She told herself, gently tugging off her boots and placing a delicate foot on the floor. Treading as carefully as she could, Ginny crept towards her chest of draws. She quickly found a pair of black shorts and realising she still had Dracos t-shirt in hand that she could wear she slowly crept into the bathroom, smiling in amusement at Sarah's face that was squashed gracelessly into her pillow.

Lighting the candle by the door, the redhead peeled off her school robes and stepped into the shower, her nipples standing erect at the coldness of the room. She turned the shower on, pulled her hair up into a loose bun behind her head, and let out a relaxed sigh as the hot water began to warm her cold body. Ginny let her mind wander back to the events of the afternoon. Merlin she had made a complete fool out of herself, as well as Harry. A stab of guilt flowed swiftly through her stomach as she pictured Harrys confused and pained look as she pulled herself out of his reach. What was she thinking using him like that to hurt Draco, Merlin he must think she was the devil for messing him around.

Ginny sighed deeply and stepped out of the shower, gently patting her soft skin dry. She inhaled her fragrance and smiled quietly to herself as she smelt the familiar mint scent radiating from her body. Suddenly her skin began to tingle as she remembered Dracos touch on her chest. _'Oh Draco…'_ she thought wistfully to herself, pulling on her very short shorts and gently tugging the t-shirt over her head. Ginny inhaled his scent again, her heart beating feverishly as she pictured the top against Dracos muscular chest.

Ginny turned and looked at herself in the mirror. What was a girl to do? Biting her lip Ginny thought about what the Slytherin captain would be doing right now. Suddenly a jolt of realisation it her – he would still be in the hospital wing! The redhead bit her lip in anxiety, toying with the idea in her head. She would be able to do it… she knew her way well enough around the castle at night thanks to Fred and George…. But should she go? If she forgave him so easily then would she appear too lenient? Ginny felt a pang pass through her at the thought of never speaking to him again, or having him kiss her lips. How could she not go?

Taking a deep breath Ginny blew out the candle and stepped into the dark dormitory, her eyes gently raking the sleeping faces of her fellow sixth years, their faces resting peacefully. Suddenly full of determination, Ginny walked soundlessly to the door and gently crept through it, hoping with all her might that Filch would be curled up in bed along with his precious Mrs Norris.

**IIIIIIIIII**

As the redhead approached the hospital wing she was having trouble stifling the shivers that racked her body. She glanced down at her feet in annoyance, wishing that she would have had the patience to put on some socks, the stone floor was freezing cold against her dainty feet, and her teeth were almost chattering with the chill. Ginny looked up at the large oaken doors and began to doubt her rather rash decision, was this really a good idea? She took a deep breath and thought about all the pain Draco had caused her over the past two weeks – did he deserve her forgiveness?

Taking a deep breath Ginny gently pushed against the door, her hands shaking against the wood with a mixture of cold and apprehension. She stepped silently into the large room, her brown orbs glancing nervously around for any sign of the matron before spotting a small candle flickering further along the wing. Ginny felt her heartbeat loudly in her ears in misery as she pictured Dracos arm pop out of the socket, her mind suddenly on the match.

Gathering her courage, the redhead walked silently along the rows of empty beds, heading towards the gentle light source. Ginny stopped as she spotted Dracos large, injured form. His shoulder had a large bandage wrapped around it and a large purple bruise was visible on his upper arm and collarbone. She brought a hand up to her mouth in shock at the damage; it looked so harsh when compared with the peaceful face of the sleeping man, a small smile floating gently around his mouth.

Ginny glanced back over her shoulder at Madame Pomfreys room. The door was closed and gentle snores could be heard echoing around her office and under the door into the hospital itself. She bit her lip nervously and brought her eyes back to the wounded man in front of her. _'He looks so peaceful…'_ she thought to herself, quietly walking forwards and settling herself soundlessly into the armchair beside the bed. For a while the redhead just sat and watched his sleeping form, no longer feeling the angry stab of pain when she looked at him. Merlin how she just wanted to kiss him… to feel him against her yearning body. She let out a sigh and ever so lightly, Ginny reached out a trembling hand and took Draco by his, feeling a slight jolt of electricity pass through her as she touched his skin.

She watched as he gently squeezed her delicate hand before letting out a small sigh, his brow slowly knotting in his sleep. Ginny smiled at his frown, her eyes hooded affectionately as he slumbered on. She glanced at his eyes and felt a small pang of guilt wash over her as she remembered the hurt that glistened in them earlier, her own brown orbs gently welling up with tears as she thought back over the past fortnight and how much she had missed him.

"Oh Draco…" she whispered silently, a small tear escaping her sad brown eyes. Suddenly she felt Draco squeeze her hand even tighter and she watched apprehensively as he gently stirred in his sleep, his eyes gradually blinking themselves open. Ginny watched as he slowly but surely focused on her face, his brow furrowed in confusion. Had he just heard right? He could have sworn he heard his name.

He slowly began to focus on the beautiful face hovering next to him; surely he was dreaming it? He squeezed the hand that was holding his again.

"Ginny?" he asked thickly, his silver eyes finally focusing on her face. Ginny smiled kindly at him and bit her lip coyly as his eyes wandered over her face and body, taking her in. The redhead wiped away another tear, feeling happiness consume her as he said her name.

Draco pulled her towards him, Merlin he couldn't believe she was here, in the dead of night holding his hand. Ginny slowly rose from the chair at his tug and sat on the bed next to him, her eyes wandering over his shoulder sadly. "Are you feeling better?" she asked quietly, her eyes glued firmly to his injury. Draco felt his heart jolt as she spoke, Merlin he'd missed hearing her voice. He released her hand and brought his own gently to the side of her face, stroking her skin softly with the back of his fingers, the way he always did.

"Yes." He said groggily, his spirits brightening despite his pain. He tilted her face towards him, forcing her to look into his silver orbs. "Ginny… I'm… I'm sorry about, well, the whole…" he trailed off uncomfortably, never in his life had he apologised of his own free will, let alone to a girl. Ginny seemed to understand this inner conflict and smiled kindly at him, her right hand finding its way onto the hand Draco was holding against her face. She gently nestled her face against his hand and Draco felt a strange feeling envelope him as Ginny placed delicate butterfly kisses on his fingertips. He felt another jolt hit him as she gazed softly down at him, Merlin she was so innocent compared to all the other girls he'd had. However, he could tell Ginny was different; she was so wonderfully pure that he felt an unexplainable rush of pride whenever he was near her.

The redhead bit her lip nervously, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks as she watched Draco look at her tenderly. "I'm… I'm sorry about earlier…" she said silently, glancing away from his handsome face and silver eyes. Draco felt his heart ache sadly as she cried, Merlin it killed him seeing her that way. He wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb, and suddenly he felt a surge of satisfaction go through him as he looked down and noticed she was wearing his t-shirt. He followed this line of sight down to her shorts and suddenly he felt a smirk fly onto his face as he admired her creamy legs. Ginny noticed his eye line and blushed furiously, biting her lip coyly at his stare. She felt a flush of pleasure flow through her as she noticed his lustful eyes and she licked her swollen lips in anticipation, causing Dracos smirk to deepen ten fold.

Silently Ginny removed the hand from her face and stood up, much to Dracos distress, however he felt his heart do a somersault as she quietly picked up the covers on the bed and lightly settled herself down next to him, wrapping her arm gently over his right side and snuggling her head against his neck. She breathed in deeply and felt her heart fluttering wildly as she inhaled his scent, the pulse beating in excitement as she felt his strong body against her own.

Draco let out a small contented sigh as he felt Ginny nuzzle against him, her red hair gently tickling his neck. He shifted his weight onto his side, ignoring the protests from his shoulder and placed a large hand softly on her hip before sliding his hand under the back of the t-shirt and delicately stroking a hand up her back, admiring the smoothness of her creamy flesh. He smirked to himself as he felt her spine tingle at the touch – this was something he could definitely get used to! Ginny bit her lip at his touches, oh Merlin he was so gentle with her, like she was a fragile piece of china in his hands. She placed a small kiss on his neck and let out a happy sigh, feeling very warm, safe and peaceful being wrapped securely in his arms.

The Slytherin captain pulled her tightly against him and settled back down to sleep, happy that his dream had finally become a reality.

**IIIIIIIIII **

"_Aw don't they look sweet?"_

"_Shut up man, If someone sees them they're toast."_

Ginny frowned slightly as she heard what she thought were voices in her dream. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, feeling a slight gush of dread as two large figures were standing over the bed. She glanced down and noticed that she had turned around at some point in the night, and wrapped around her like some huge blanket was Draco, one arm possessively over her chest whilst the other had wormed its way under her side, a large hand resting carefully on her hip.

"Wakey wakey sweetheart," a voiced breathed kindly. Ginny looked up at the looming forms of Matt Wallace and Jacob Macavoy hovering over her, the curtain pulled privately around the bed. Ginny froze at the voice, oh Merlin how long had she been here? She heard Draco stir behind her and she felt her face go crimson as under the covers his hand gently brushed against her nipple, causing it to stiffen immediately. The redhead elbowed him gently in the side causing him to wake up and look at the figures that were standing above him.

"Piss off will you…" he breathed tugging Ginny closer to him.

"I'm afraid we can't do that mate," Matt said with a grin. "Pomfrey ain't up yet so I think we ought to smuggle your little lady out of here before she comes over and sends you both to Dumbledores office." He added, holding his hand out gently to Ginny. Draco growled in annoyance and pulled her against him, oh Merlin his shoulder was killing him from the awkward position he had lain in all night. _'Fuck,'_ he thought to himself, as it began to ache dully. Letting out a sigh of annoyance he reluctantly let the redhead go, allowing Matt to help her up out of the bed.

Ginny smiled thankfully at him, frowning curiously at the cloak Jacob had held in his hand.

"Here put this on, we'll see if we can sneak you up to Gryffindor tower." Jacob said, draping the cloak around Ginnys shoulders. She glanced down at her body and was stunned to find she had become invisible – it was an invisibility cloak! She looked back at Draco in wonderment, trying not to grin as she saw the petulant look on his face.

"I'll see you later." She whispered, leaning forwards and placing a small kiss on Dracos lips, her heart jolting as she felt her lips against his once more. Draco sighed impatiently as she pulled away, clearly annoyed at her departure. Giving him a kind smile she pulled the cloak over her head and followed the two Slytherins silently out of the hospital wing.

"Don't worry Ginny, your secret is safe with us." Jacob whispered as they descended the stairs.

"Yeah don't worry about a thing babe, I'm just glad that Draco has finally stopped taking us for complete mugs about the whole situation, we're smarter then we look you know…" Matt added, causing Ginny to giggle in amusement.

10 minutes later they had finally made it to the tower, thankfully encountering no one important on the way. Ginny took the cloak off and handed it back to Jacob, who to her surprise smiled and backed away shaking his head. "No no, you keep it. Its Dracos cloak anyway. I think you're going to be needing it more then him at the moment." He said, glancing quickly around the corridor. "Any way we'd better get going, its halfway through first period, luckily me and Matt both have it off but I think you're supposed to be in potions." He added, arching a perfect eyebrow. Ginny raised her own eyebrows in shock, was it really 9.30 the next day? Matt stepped forwards and handed the redhead a folded up piece of parchment.

"Just give this to Snape and he should let you off lightly," he said with a grin before both of them turned wordlessly away and strode stealthily along the corridor. Ginny watched them go with an inquisitive eyebrow. Merlin… Slytherin lads were much kinder then she had first anticipated.

**Ta dah! Another chapter done, what do you think? Oh Ginny couldn't stay mad at him for long. Read and review guys, seriously you are the reason for pushing me along. **


End file.
